The Malfoy Girl
by paula.vmello
Summary: I'll try to post a new chapter every week. I begin this saga of six books, with Hydra Malfoy at the age of 14, a young, beautiful, challenging girl from a life of abuse (not sexual, ok?) from her father and discontented with her family. Finding a new Home, friends and love, so yeah, the first book is very focused on the life of what would be a teenager at Hogwarts.
1. The Diagon Alley

Prologue:

It was a warm July afternoon, the sun was beautiful outside, but of course, Hydra, lying in her bed, did not care much about it, not that day, not while she was in that house, that house ...

It was funny how the place where she was born and raised was never really her home, she always felt better in any other corner of the world, except there, she had no idea what was going on in that place and did not want to.

That's why whenever she went home on vacation, she soon left, planning trips with her friends, or something else, her mother did not like, but her father was more than happy not having  
her there, at least it was how she felt, the only sad part was her brother, she had always loved her brother very much, but he could not be more different from her in many ways, in fact, worse than that, he could not be more like his father, it bothered her deeply, but it did not diminish her desire to be close to him, after all, he was not to blame, she thought, it was all her father's fault that made him like this, but then, why was she so different?

Chapter 1

THE DIAGON ALLEY

\- Master Hydra, Master Hydra, Master Lucius sent Dobby to come and call you.

Hydra opened her eyes and saw the small, poorly dressed house-elf with whom she had always had a great affection, pity and guilt for the way her family treated him, he was standing in the doorway of her room, with the same expression of fear he always had on.

\- Dobby, thank you, I'll be right there...- Hydra saw that Dobby did not move - You can go Dobby, I'll be right there – She repeated.

\- Master Hydra, Dobby cannot move until Master Hydra leave the room and follow Dobby, Dobby cannot, he cannot.

The Elf looked afraid and desperate, speaking in a voice that showed great agony.

\- No, Dobby, no problem, see, I'm getting up already.

One more of her father's tricks, he knew very well that she would not go without it. Hydra stood up from her bed in annoyance; she took a quick look in the mirror next to it.

She looked like someone who spent the whole day sleeping, her mother would surely complain about this, she was sure, but Narcissa did not seem to remember that when she let Lucius send the Elf to force Hydra to do something that she did not want, so, she had it coming.

She fixed her hair a little and followed Dobby down the long, dark corridor and down the stairs to one of the family living rooms.

There, she found her father sitting in a large dark green velvet chair, he was quiet, she only saw the back of his light blond hair, and he did not seem to know she was even there. Facing him in two other green velvet chairs, were her mother, Narcissa, and her brother, Draco, with a fourth empty chair between them.

"You can go, elf," he said without even looking at the poor Dobby, just waving his hand.

Dobby made a reverence and left, always looking desperate to get out of his master's presence.

"Hydra, sit down, I need to have a talk to you," Said Lucius, without turning to look at his daughter.

Hydra moved towards the empty chair, seeing the serious expressions in her mother's face, she understood, who could be happy with that man around? It was not that Hydra did not love her father, she did, at least, she felt something she thought was love, but her displeasure with his actions made this love become cold and distant, just as cold and distant as her father was...

\- Well, you did not have to ask the poor Dobby to wait for me, I was coming ..." she said in a polite tone as she sat down.

\- No, you wouldn't, you would be the same insolent little girl that you always are, and make me wait," Lucius interrupted in a serious, yet calm, tone.

\- What do you want? - Hydra asked, becoming more impatient and disgusted with the conversation.

\- Mind your tone; you are not talking to a house elf! - Lucius shrugged his shoulders and looked at her with almost as much contempt as he would look at Dobby.

\- No, I would never talk to a house elf like that. – Hydra was used to fight with her father like this, but her mother never seemed to get used to it.

\- Hydra, Lucius, please! – Said her mother, after seeing Lucius's angry expression, Narcissa looked nervous and agitated with her hands clenched.

\- Sorry, Mom – Said Hydra with a fake (very fake) smile on her face.

Lucius leaned back in his chair and spoke politely, while drinking from his goblet, full of firewhiskey.

\- Some of my colleagues came to talk to me, they asked me why my own daughter, me, being a Hogwarts governor, was not studying there, but at a school in France - Lucius continued, with the same serious and calm tone as before.

\- And you told them that it was because you preferred that no one knew of my existence? - Her ironic tone always made Narcissa and Draco hold their breath to see Lucius reaction, the accelerated rhythm of her heart did not follow the acidity and freedom of her tongue, she was afraid, but she would never let her father know that, of course...

\- Hydra, please, daughter, do not say that, please! – Narcissa asked in a crying voice that made Hydra regret what she did, she always had this weakness, could not bear to see her mother afraid or sad, most of the time, at least...

\- I'm sorry, that's not what I meant, I mean, did you say that the reason is because I asked you to study at a school abroad so I could see new cultures? - Hydra now spoke in a calm, polite voice to Lucius.

\- Yes, I've said that over and over again, but they insist on saying it's bad for Hogwarts image, as if I somehow thought it is inferior to Beauxbatons, saying that this was a scandal inside the ministry and that Cornelius himself would not like it - Lucius looked highly annoyed at this, as if he could see the people talking, his eyes showing the contempt he felt for them.

\- That's ridiculous, why would the Minister of Magic care where I'm studying or not? It doesn't make any sense at all.

\- You do not understand how things work, Hydra, if I could I would have sent you and your brother to Durmstrang, there you would have been taught according to your status, but you and your mother insisted differently... But now that has changed, I cannot tolerate these rumors anymore, they are damaging my image, our image and I cannot and will not lose my position in Hogwarts.

\- What does that mean? - Hydra now had a look of panic on her face; it could not be what she thought it was...

-That I've talked to your principal and to Dumbledore, that incompetent old man that at least did not piss me off this time, he agreed to have you in Hogwarts this year...

Those last words were like a knife that hurt Hydra from the inside, that could not be true, she would not leave her beloved school in her fourth year to join her brother at Hogwarts, a place where everyone knew her last name and would always look at her as a person who thinks she was superior to others, like her family did, it was the last thing that she wanted, to be recognized as a Malfoy, to leave her friends, that could not be true...

\- No, father, please, don't, I do not want to leave my school, please, I give you no problem there, think about that, please, let me stay in my school; I do not want to leave, please...

Hydra cried uncontrollably and was comforted by her mother, who appeared beside her chair hugging her, Draco remained motionless, as if he was afraid to speak.

\- Silence, enough crying, I give the orders in this house and everything is already decided, your former director and Dumbledore had been already warned, your trip to Hogwarts is already certain, there is no return - Lucius was extremely irritated as he spoke these words and tapped his fist on the arm of the chair.

\- Hydra, my dear, mama studied there, it's a great school, you'll like it, I'm sure - Narcissa spoke in a sweet but at the same time desperate voice.

\- You're going to like it, sis, there are some people there that really makes me want to leave that place, that's for sure, but in Slytherin there are some pure blood people, Hydra, I can introduce you to those people, you'll like them - Draco said, speaking for the first time since Hydra had entered the room, in an unsuccessful attempt to console his sister.

\- I do not want to go to Slytherin, I do not want to go to Hogwarts, you cannot do this to me! – Hydra screamed angrily at their parents.

\- Not only you can, as you will, I am your father; you are underage and will do what I tell you! Here, this is your letter of acceptance - Lucius had a calm voice and a smile on his face, he loved when Hydra felt overpowered, when she had no choice but to obey him, it was a great pleasure that he had. He gave her the envelope with a red seal and the Hogwarts stamp to her, her hands were shaking.

\- That's what we're going to see - Hydra ran off towards her room, left her mother and Draco calling for her, flew down the hall without caring about anything or anyone.

She cried for the rest of the day, Dobby went to her room during the day, giving her snacks, sent by Narcissa, but she refused to eat, did not feel hungry, she actually felt nothing, just sadness, how would she leave her school? Her friends? Her home? Her quidditch Team? She was a goalie, her team had been champions the year before, her captain was counting on her, she could not disappoint them all.

She had the Hogwarts letter open on the bed.

Dear Miss Malfoy,

We are pleased to inform you that. Has a licensed transfer vow at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. We are attaching a list of necessary books and equipment. The school year begins on September 1st.

Regards,

Minerva McConagall. Substitute Director.

The next day arrived very fast, Hydra slept all night, having nightmares, in one of them, she arrived at a dark and cold castle where everyone looked at her and laughed, saying that she was not welcome there, that she should go away.

\- Enough is enough Hydra, I'm not going to let you just lie on this bed like it's the end of the world anymore, you can be extremely dramatic when you want.

It was Narcissa's voice, irritated, she pointed her wand at Hydra's bed and pulled the sheets off, but Hydra did not move.

\- Look at you, such a beautiful young girl, and full of dark circles around your eyes, get up now, we're going to the diagon alley.

\- I'm not going anywhere and you cannot force me. - Hydra did not even look at Narcissa, her head was tucked into the pillow.

\- I can and I will. - Narcissa used a spell with her wand that Hydra didn't know, and lifted her from the bed, she floated her in the air.

\- Mom, get me out of here now! - Hydra screamed, trying to reach for her wand, but it was on the table, out of reach, and even if it wasn't, she knew she would be expelled from Hogwarts or anywhere else if she used magic outside school now, and then she would have to live there forever.

\- Do you want me to force you to dress up or will you just do it yourself? Your choice, Hydra... - Narcissa seemed extremely pleased with herself, as if she was too clever to think about it.

\- I'll go, okay? Now get me down! - Hydra hated admitting defeat, but she knew she would have to bow to her mother's will for now.

Narcissa gently got Hydra down and set her in her bed.

\- You have 40 minutes to be neatly tidied up in the dining room, I want you to look flawless, we're going to meet a lot of your father's acquaintances, probably and I do not want them to see you like this. - Narcissa's petulant look was a characteristic of hers, and she was doing it very well at that moment.

\- Wow, because that would really be the end of the world – Said Hydra, while adjusting her hair.

\- NOW HYDRA! - Said Narcissa.

Hydra was more afraid when her mother got irritated than when her father did, Lucius was annoyed by her so often that she thought it was normal, but her mother was usually very calm and her tone indicated that it was better for Hydra to do what she was asking, and do it fast.

\- I'm going ... - She said, running towards the bathroom.

Narcissa left the room and Hydra started getting ready to go out.

If Hydra inherited a quality from her mother, or was it a defect? She was not sure, was that she was very vain sometimes, she did not need Narcissa to threaten her, she would never leave the house without being less than impeccable.

She chose a black silk robe on the outside and purple on the inside, tighted on her waist. Then, she used her favorite magic object, the "make-up mirror", she only had to look and think clearly, of how she wanted her makeup to be and she was done.

She also tied her hair up, her very long and blond hair, and put on the a hat that tied up with the outfit, when she looked in the mirror, she was extremely satisfied with what she saw, even smiled a little.

Hydra was a beautiful girl, very beautiful indeed, perhaps one of the prettiest in her entire school, she inherited this from her mother, she knew that despite the bitter expression she always wore, her mother was very fair.

Hydra had a very light blond hair, so long, that if reached her waist, and gray eyes, both characteristics of the Malfoys, but she was prettier than any Malfoy she had ever met, her face was long, she was a tall girl for her fourteen years, her skin was very white and soft. This was a great contribution to her vanity, not that she thought she was better than other people were, as did her family, for having pure blood, Hydra was a good girl, very different from her whole family.

\- Master Hydra, Dobby came to fetch Master Hydra into the dining room, the master told Dobby to bang his head against the wall until Master Hydra came with him.

\- DO NOT DO THIS DOBBY! I'm going with you, come on - said Hydra in a hurry.

Hydra took her wand, put it in the pocket of her robe, and followed with the house elf, she hated when her father used poor Dobby to do what he wanted her to do, he knew of her compassion with Elf and loved to explore that in an evil way.

Arriving in the large dining room, her family was already waiting for her, her father at the end of the table facing the door, Narcissa on his right and Draco on his left.

\- Good morning Hydra, glad you decided to join us - Lucius said with an even falser smile than Hydra's had the day before and she knew very well when her father was being ironic.

\- Yes, Daddy, you and mom made such a sweet invitation, I could not resist - Hydra replied with the same irony.

She sat in her seat next to her mother, and seeing all the food and drink flying across the table, remembered how hungry she had been, she had not eaten since the morning before.

After breakfast was over, Lucius announced that everyone should prepare to leave, so the whole family went into the living room, where, in the night before, Hydra had the saddest news of her life.

They stopped in front of the fireplace.

\- I really hate traveling by flu powder - Said Narcissa, rolling her eyes.

\- Unfortunately they still cannot apparate, Narcissa – Said Lucius in a slightly ironic tone.

\- I know, I know, but I always get dust all over my robes...

\- Mom, use this potion, it will prevent any kind of dust or dirt in your robes - Hydra said as she took out a small potion from her robes.

\- Where did you get that from? - Draco asked, his eyes wide and surprised.

\- I made it, actually I perfected a cleansing potion - Hydra replied.

\- That your natural gift for potions, see? You'll make a great Slytherin. - Narcissa looked very proud as she spoke.

\- Yes, Slytherin ... - Now Hydra rolled her eyes.

The idea of going to the same house as her whole family made Hydra tremble, she'd never liked what she'd hear about the house, though she knew it was not the house that made the wizard, but the wizard himself, and that there were good people in Slytherin, unfortunately, so far, she had not known any, in fact, in the company of Lucius and his friends, she had known almost no good person, she only met nice people when she went to Beauxbatons.

\- Come on, Hydra, you first, - Lucius said with an authoritative tone.

\- Use the potion - Narcissa said.

Hydra used the potion as well as everyone else in the family and then, positioned herself inside the living room fireplace, got some flu powder from her mother, spilled the powder on the fireplace floor which made her be shrouded In a sort of green fire, and said the words "diagon alley," after feeling all her body and everything else around her turn for a while, she found herself inside the fireplace of one of the shops in the diagon alley, she stood outside the fireplace and waited for her family to arrive.

\- Oh, young Miss Malfoy, in my shop, what an honor - Said a wizard with a rather frightening appearance, with white hair and greenish eyes.

\- Oh, yes, hello, my parents are coming right after me, - Hydra announced, the man shivered.

\- No problem, Miss Malfoy, look for anything you want in the store, I am at your disposal - Announced the wizard.

Lucius was the first one to appear in the fireplace after Hydra.

\- Oh, Alfred, - De said, looking at him like he did to almost everyone, especially those in a position inferior to him, with contempt, as if they were only there to serve him and nothing else.

\- Mister Malfoy, it's such pleasure, such a pleasure - The wizard was saying, bowing slightly to Lucius, - what can I do for you today?

\- Mind your own business, that's all you can do for me - Lucius replied angrily.

The wizard immediately bowed again and backed away.

Narcissa came just after Draco and, together, the four of them left the store to the bustling diagon alley, what a beautiful view it was, it was full of students and their parents, going up and down the street, coming in and out of the stores, all talking animatedly and with many bags in their hands.

After a little time walking down the street and seeing the shops, Lucius informed that they should separate Narcissa and Hydra went to the store "Madam Malkin - Clothes for all occasions", where Narcissa would buy a school robe for Hydra and Draco and Lucius would solve some issues, and then buy the books that he two of them would need for this school year.

\- Madam Malfoy, what a surprise to you here today! - A witch was happily walking toward them; the other shop guests looked at both of them with curiosity.

\- Madam Malkin, I came here today to buy school robes for my daughter, - Narcissa said, pleasing the witch.

\- Yes, your daughter, she is getting prettier and prettier!

\- Thank you Madam Malkin, it's a pleasure to see you too, - Said Hydra, this was the only store she visited regularly, she always went straight to this shop and did not go into the other stores in the Diagon Alley.

\- And always so polite! -She said with joy, - But your school robes are not always bought in France? I thought you had a specialist who made the uniforms for your school, Beauxboton, isn't it?"

\- Beauxbatons. – Corrected Hydra with a certain sadness, she would not go back there that year...

\- No, Madam Malkin, this year Hydra will go to Hogwarts with her brother, so we need new robes - Narcissa said in a slightly loud tone, making everyone in the shop listen.

\- But is it, really? Good, Hogwarts is a great school! I never understood why Miss Malfoy studied so far away from here.

\- To Know a new culture and meet new people, of course, - Narcissa said, interrupting Madam Malkin's thought.

This was the official excuse, opening horizons, meeting new cultures, but Hydra knew that her father had a reason to leave her in Beauxbatons and she had another. He wanted her daughter far away, where her behavior could not embarrass him, and Hydra wanted to stay away from where her surname was well known, even though, even in France, the fame of the Malfoys was known.

\- Come on, Miss Malfoy, let's take your measurements, you seem to have grown so much since you made your last party outfit.

\- Half an inch, I'm actually 5'6 now - Hydra said quickly.

\- If you continue to grow like that, you'll be as big as a giant, - Madam Malkin said with a laugh, Narcissa seemed not to like the comment, did not like her daughter to be compared to what she considered "inferior creatures." But she did not say anything about it, Just added a request.

\- On second thought, perhaps we should make a new party garment for you too, after all your birthday is coming and you have to be beautiful for your party."- Narcissa was always eager to buy clothes.

\- Yes, I have new models that will look beautiful! Although with a girl like that any garment looks wonderful - Hydra did not care if the compliment was fake or not, she liked it the same way.

This kind of commentary also made Narcissa happy, Hydra's beauty was her pride, a proof of the superiority of her "Black family" blood with the noble blood of the Malfoys, an indisputable proof of what pure magical blood can do, at least it was that kind of idiocy that she always says to herself and to others, Hydra thought.

Narcissa ordered two party robes for Hydra and one for her, as well as the Hogwarts robes for Hydra.

\- The Beauxbatons robes are much prettier. - Said Hydra, watching her new school robes, simple black robes, without many details and a hat, plus a winter cape.

\- Yeah, you're right about that, but there is nothing I can do about that, Hydra, - Narcissa said sympathetically.

\- Mother, maybe if you talked to Dad ...

\- No, Hydra, he's already settled, and it's all settled now, that's enough about that, ok?

Narcissa was getting impatient and Hydra knew that, so she decided not to talk about it any longer at that moment, she asked Narcissa if she could visit some stores while she was buying new feathers and parchments for Hydra and Draco.

\- Okay, but meet me in 20 minutes at Gringotts door, I need to make a withdrawal with your father, - She said, checking the bags and not paying much attention to her.

\- Okay, 20 minutes without delay,- Hydra repeated cheerfully, smiling and walking out quickly before Narcissa changed her mind.

It had been a long time since Hydra had explored the diagon alley, all her school purchases were made in a very similar place in France, her books were all in French and were not easy to find in London.

She decided to go to her favorite childhood store, the ice cream parlor "Florean Fortescue", her tutor used to take her there, to talk freely about everything that Hydra wanted to know, things that would be considered forbidden in her home, such as the Muggle world, Hydra always had a great fascination with their world, especially with their music, but her parents could never know it.

Her tutor was the person who taught Hydra all about how to be good and act right, she was very grateful to her and always visited her in France, where she now lived and where she came first.

After eating her favorite ice cream, she decided to enter the store "Gambol & Japes - Magic Games".

While watching the love potions and trying to mentally remember all the ingredients that it had, she noticed that three boys looked at her, she observed them and saw that they were a pair of ginger twins with a friend, the two twins were wearing second-handed robes and the other boy had a black skin with equally black hair, she saw when one of the twins came towards her and disguised, looking to the potions again.

\- Do you like love potions? - Asked the redheaded boy, the twin of the other boy behind him.

Hydra blushed instantly.

\- I ... I do, I mean, not love potions, potions in general, - She replied.

\- I do not like them, they're boring to make, - the boy replied, stroking his hair.

\- They are not, you just have to know how to prepare them carefully,- Hydra said without looking into the boy's eyes.

\- If you say so...

Hydra noticed that it was time to find Narcissa and knew she could not be late.

\- I have to go,"- she said as she left without waiting for the answer, leaving the boy standing still and startled by her attitude. As his friends laughed.

Hydra was feeling a bit disappointed, she wanted to know a little more about them, they would probably be colleagues in Hogwarts, after all, they seemed to have the same age as her and probably attended Hogwarts, like almost all the young wizards of England.

\- You're five minutes late, - Narcissa said, checking her watch.

\- Sorry, Mom, I get distracted in some stores, - Hydra said, disguising her smile, still in the euphoria of what she had just done.

\- Come on, I need to get money in our safe.

Hydra and her mother entered Gringotts and were promptly taken to the Malfoy's family safe, which was, as usual, full of galleons, sickles and knuts, her mother took what she needed, Hydra had always found the trips to the safes amusing, although the goblins are not that fun, not at all.

When they got to Gringotts entrance, Hydra and Narcissa let out a cry of exclamation, they were both shocked at what was coming at her, her father, filthy, with blood on his forehead and tousled hair.

\- Merlin's beard, what happened to you, Lucius? - Narcissa looked shocked at her husband, who was adjusting his robes.

\- WEASLEY, that shame for the witch blood, that damn blood traitor! - Lucius looked furious.

\- Dad and he fought with the Weasley Senior... - Draco said quickly, receiving an ugly look from Lucius.

\- LUCIUS! I do not believe what if any of your friends had seen it? Think about what they would say about that! - Narcissa said in a completely irritated tone.

\- I'm not interested in knowing what might or might not have happened, Narcissa, I've already bought all the books and I've seen enough, we're going home, now! - Lucius replied, trying to keep control of his voice tone and not cause a scene.

Hydra knew better than to upset her father at that moment, though she was dying to laugh and congratulate Mr. Weasley, she had heard of him, her father despised him, and his family, even more than he despised Muggles. That made them extremely interesting in Hydra's eyes.

"Maybe I can meet some Weasley at Hogwarts," thought Hydra as she walked towards the same shop she'd came to on the diagon alley, the trip was not as bad as she'd imagined after all."


	2. Hogwarts Express

Hydra and Draco's birthday party happened a few days later, it was a torture with unbearable people wanting to talk to her, Draco's Slytherin friends were especially unpleasant and none of Hydra's French friends could attend to the party in that year.

\- So you're Draco's sister, - said a tall, dark-haired boy with a strong body reaching for Hydra, who was leaning against the counter from which the drinks flew to the guests, he wore a well-made black robe and looked extremely Convinced of himself.

\- Yes, it is me - said Hydra, unwillingly, trying to think how to get away without offending him.

\- My name is Adrian, Adrian Pucey, and what's your name? - Asked the boy.

\- Hydra Malfoy.

\- So, Malfoy, what year are you going to be this year? -The boy came closer and closer to Hydra, making her extremely uncomfortable.

\- Forth- Hydra replied dryly.

\- Cool, me too, we will be classmates then, your brother said you play quidditch, have you thought about trying out for the team? We need some female presence in there -he said, laughing.

\- I do not know very well, I honestly do not know if I'm interested in playing again ... - Hydra felt very sad and strange to think that could play for any other team than yours.

\- What a pity, anyway, in what position did you play? - Asked Pucey.

\- I was a keeper, and you?"

\- Chaser.

Strangely, after a while, the conversation with Pucey ended up being ok, the two of them spent a lot of time talking about many things.

\- So, in this school in France, do you have people from all over the world? - Pucey asked, now the two of them sitting on one of the little tables over the garden.

\- Not all over the world, but Europeans, mainly France, Portugal, Spain, places near ...

\- How cool, we only have people from Uk and Ireland - Said Pucey.

\- I know, I read about it in a book - Hydra said.

\- So, Malfoy, are you anxious to go to Slytherin? - Pucey asked, smoothing his hair.

\- I do not know if I'm going to Slytherin, Hogwarts has some form of selection, doesn't it?

\- We have, but this is bound to happen, is it not? You're a Malfoy and Malfoys always go to Slytherin, it has been like this for years, hasn't it?

\- Yes, but I'm not exactly like my family, - Hydra said politely, not wanting to speak ill of the Malfoys in front of a stranger.

\- Well, I hope you go to Slytherin, you'll like it, it's a good house. - Pucey looked at a man, very much like him, who was calling his name.

\- Well, I have to go, my father is calling me, I expect to see you at Hogwarts, Hydra,- he said kissing her hand gallantly.

\- I hope so too, - said Hydra, smiling.

In the next days, Hydra spent much of the day in her small private library, one of her favorite places in that house, the only access to that place was through Hydra's room, through the door on the left, one of the four doors in her room.

There were the door to her large closet, where she kept all the robes her mother bought her, besides that door, she had a luxurious bathroom.

And on the left of the room, the door to a small library of dark green walls and wooden furniture with gold details , Along with several shelves filled with books of various themes and a gallery in the center of the room, where a table was, with a luxurious golden velvet chair, there Hydra spent her holidays.

Not knowing what was happening in her house, despite of having, sometimes, the feeling that her father was acting strangely, but she did not pay much attention to it, he probably was like this because of the blitz that the Ministry of Magic was doing in some houses, she knew that her father hid dark artifacts, but she was not interested in knowing where they were or what they were.

She decided to spend her days reading about Hogwarts, hidden of course, she did not want her parents to know that she took an interest in that place, she could not, not after crying and screaming at her parents, once when, after finally having the courage to tell her friends the news, she received the owls from her Beauxbatons friends who did not believe she would be gone for the next school year, and once more when she received the owl from the captain of her quidditch team, Letice DiFiore, saying how disappointed she was that she would leave the team and that now they would surely lose the championship, having to look for a new keeper, not that Hydra liked Letice very much, But she felt bad about leaving the team, well, none of that did any good, she was going to Hogwarts, that was happening for sure, she had already sent her choices of subjects to the director and everything.

The day before her departure to Hogwarts, her mother pretended to be happy at breakfast.

\- Tomorrow you'll see Hydra, you'll like Hogwarts,- Narcissa said cheerfully.

\- Just stay away from the little dicks like the Weasleys and that director, Dumbledore, look for Snape, the potions teacher, he'll take care of you. - Lucius looked legitimately sweet as he said those words.

\- Do not worry sister, I'll show you who's worth knowing, and who is not - Draco said, waiting for approval on his father's face.

\- The friends Draco brought for his birthday, Slytherin's friends, they were for sure interesting people - Narcissa said. - I saw you talking to a little boy, what's his name, Draco?

\- Adrian Pucey - Draco answered, taking bits of fried egg to eat.

\- He's acceptable, handsome boy, pureblood - Narcissa said. Lucius said nothing about it.

Hydra pretended to accept everything they were saying, but, she thought that Draco's friends were completely stupid, except for Adrian who was genuinely nice to her, the other older boys kept trying to hit on her without success.

And about Slytherin, she actually had no interest in the house, she was really hopping to stay in another house, any other, she studied a lot about the history of the houses and did not know which one was better, would leave it to the "sorting hat" that Draco spoke about to decide, she only knew that Slytherin was something that she did not want. She had to hear about it for the whole summer, about how the house has pure blood wizard, about the classes, she could not really hear any more about it without going crazy.

\- What if I do not go to Slytherin? My house at Beauxbatons was very different from Slytherin, it had more to do with ...

\- Nonsense,- interrupted Lucius, - all Malfoys have been going to Slytherin for years, you will go to the place where you belong."

\- I can't wait ... - Hydra said in a tone of voice, not that her parents or Draco had noticed.

\- You packed everything? Your robes? Your books? Your broom? - Narcissa asked, trying to change the subject.

\- Yes, Mother, the books and the robes are already in the suitcase, and I've already prepared the Lydra's cage, but the broom I will not take.

\- Why not? You can try to join the Slytherin team, I will - said Draco, whose hatred for the famous Harry Potter Hydra I already knew of, - I'm going to win against that stupid Potter and Gryffindor.

\- I do not want to play quidditch anymore, for me there is only one team that I can play and it will be far from me. - Hydra returned to the usual sadness of talking about the Beauxbatons.

\- How silly, you'll take your broom, stop with the drama. - Lucius was beginning to get irritated again, something normal for Hydra.

\- Okay, Dad, I'll take my broom if you want, but I will not play - said Hydra, wanting to avoid a fight.

\- We will see about that... - Lucius said with a serious tone.

After breakfast Hydra decided to go back to the library, she moved a box that could only be opened by her, from there she removed an object she had bought in a Muggle neighborhood in France, a little black box called a phonograph, one of the older boys in Beauxbatons who she thought, had a crush on her, repaired it in a way that it did not have to be connected to a box on the wall that Hydra did not understand much of what it was about and worked with magic, along with this record player, Hydra bought an circular object that when put on the little box, produced music, she did not remember the name, but she loved it, the muggle's songs were a fascination of her and she found extremely ingenious and intelligent how they managed to live with their so-called technology.

She spent the whole afternoon there, listening to music and reading some wizard romance books she loved so much.

On the next day, it was time to leave, to leave that place she despised so much and go to another place that she did not want to go, it was not exactly the best exchange of all.

She changed into a Muggle dress, a black silk knee dress and a large yellow coat of the same height and a small hat - she found interesting to dress like that , It was funny, but their parents hated having to "get no attention from Muggles" when they took them to King's Cross station or to the Ministry, as they did until last year with her, so that she could use a portkey to France , They refused to let her go by airplane, they said that it was not worthy of an important witch family to sit next to Muggles to travel.

\- Ready Hydra? The car is already waiting for us, I've already told the house Elf to get your things, - Narcissa said, adjusting the gloves she was wearing, waiting in Hydra's bedroom door.

\- Come on Mom, come on.

Dobby came up behind her, with a touch of his fingers, he made her things float and follow them to the car.

It was a quiet trip, boring actually, just kept listening to her parents and Draco talking some more nonsense about what she should or should not do. They finally arrived at the station after a while, she noticed that her parents and Draco stopped in front of platforms 9 and 10.

\- What happened? - Hydra asked not understanding what they had to do now.

\- This is where you arrive at station 9 ¾, you have to walk directly between platforms 9 and 10. - Narcisa said.

\- But how? - asked Hydra looking surprised at the column in front of her.

\- Come on, Draco, go ahead with your father and show him how it's done, I forget it's the first time you will take the Hogwarts Express.

Draco grabbed the cart with his things and went towards the platform, then disappeared and was followed by Luciu.

\- That's it? - Asked Hydra laughing

\- Yes, that's it, Hydra, shall we?

\- Let's go – She answered, feeling anxious to try this new thing.

Hydra and Narcissa entered the platform soon after, and she found herself facing a large red steam locomotive and countless witches and witches who said goodbye to their children on the platform, Hydra and Narcissa encountered Draco and Lucius.

\- Well, be careful, okay? Write to me every day - Narcissa was visibly tearful and excited.

\- Mother, every day? - Hydra asked, rolling her eyes.

\- Okay, Hydra, every other day, is that better? - She said avoiding the tears.

\- OK mother...

Narcissa hugged Hydra and then Draco. Hydra really liked her mother, despite her thoughts that she did not agree with, she had always been affectionate towards her and Draco.

\- Be careful with those people that goes to Hogwarts Hydra, look for Professor Snape,- Lucius said casually and coldly, as if it were something very normal to ask for.

\- You got it dad – She said

In fact, Hydra wanted to know each of these people that her father called the "bad crowd".

Lucius did not hug his children, but he gave a small pat on the shoulder of each one, then Hydra followed Draco into the locomotive as they looked for a wagon, she looked around at the cabins, many people stared at Hydra, she knew that they were surprising to see a new person who did not seem to be only 11 years old, but also, she was already accustomed to the looks of the young men, she sat down in one cabin, and after waving to her parents through the window locomotive started to move, after she and Draco had sat down, two friends of him arrived and joined them.

\- Hydra, you've met Crabbe and Goyle for our party, right? - Draco said to his friends to sit beside him.

\- Yes, of course, - said Hydra disgustedly.

She remembered Draco's two bodyguards, two big boys who did not look particularly smart and as they sat, Crabbe besides her and Goyle besides Draco, they analyzed her from head to toe, she began to realize that this would be a long trip...

-Draco, will you join the quidditch team this year? - Goyle asked

\- But of course, it is already time for that school to know my talent, or do they really think only the idiot Potter can play that crap? - Crabbe and Goyle forced a laugh. Hydra could not find humor in that stupid conversation, she decided to read a book, "Hogwarts, a story", was the best thing to do during what seemed like a tedious trip.

After a few hours, a large, relatively strong boy with black hair and big, crooked teeth entered the booth, dressed in school robes with a Slytherin symbol on his chest, Hydra recognized him as one of Draco's older friends who were on their birthday and did not leave her side for a long time.

\- Oh, Draco, here you and your sister are, good, good, can I join you? - Asked the young man, analyzing with desire Hydra's body, who turned her eyes to the book she was reading.

\- Of course, Marcus, you can sit next to Hydra, - Draco said forcing Crabbe to leave her side, he seemed excited about the boy's presence.

\- So, Hydra, your brother told me you play quidditch, - Marcus said, putting his arm over Hydra's shoulder, making her uncomfortable and forcing her to put the book aside.

\- I played, I don't play it anymore,- she said coldly.

\- And why not? - Marcus asked, moving closer.

\- It's a long story...

\- She's joking, - Draco said a little nervously and irritably, giving Hydra a very ugly look.

\- No, I'm not! - Hydra said staring at him.

\- All right, a beauty like yours, can't imagine getting hurt in a game. - Marcus said, licking his lips, it was annoying and inconvenient what was happening.

\- Thank you, but this has happened several times ... - she replied, trying to move away from him.

\- I'm the captain of the Slytherin team, -Marcus said, interrupting with an air of pride and showing the captain's badge on his robes as if it was a great thing.

\- Oh yes, how interesting...- Hydra wanted very much for him to go away and leave her alone, but even her irony did not seem to work.

\- So if you want, - Marcus continued, - I can easily put you on the team ..."

\- Thank you, I'll think about your proposal, - she said, forcing a fake smile.

Marcus was what seemed like hours trying to talk to Hydra, finally, he left the cabin saying that soon they would arrive at the station, Hydra changed her robes, her brother, Crabbe and Goyle too, she began to feel nervous and anxious for what was waiting for her.

\- Oh, Hydra, - said Adrian, appearing at the door, - I thought you'd be here, how are you, Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle?

\- I'm ok, - said the three at the same time.

\- You looked good in school robes, - Adrian said to Hydra.

\- Thank you, Adrian, you too, - Adrian was also wearing the Slytherin symbol on his robes.

\- Well, I have to get my things sorted, we're getting there soon, I'll see you at the castle then, - He said, leaving quickly after.

After a while, the locomotive slowed down, Hydra picked up her things and left it with the three boys.

\- Draco, you said first yeasr have to go somewhere different from the others, - Hydra said, taking her trunk and Lydra's cage.

\- Well, yeah, but you're not a first year student, - he answered without paying much attention.

\- I know, but I think I should follow them, I'd better ask someone.

Hydra went to try to find someone who could guide her and found a huge man, that looked like a giant with a big beard and a flashlight shouting

"FIRST YEAR, HERE WITH ME".

\- Excuse me, my name is Hydra Malfoy, I'm not a first year student, but I'm entering Hogwarts this year, I do not know where to go exactly, - she said sympathetically to the giant.

\- Oh, yes, Malfoy... - The giant said in a disgusted tone she was so afraid to hear. - Professor Dumbledore warned me about you, please follow me and the first year students.

Hydra followed with a group of frightened children staring at her in wonder.

\- Are you first year too? - But you're so tall... - said one of the first-year girls, a redheaded girl in second-hand robes, she remembered Hydra of the two twin boys she saw in the diagon alley.

\- No, I'm a fourth year, I'm transferred from another school,- Hydra replied patiently, smiling.

\- Another school? Wow! Are there many magic schools? I've heard of some, but I've never met anyone from them.

\- Honestly I do not know, I was studying at Beauxbatons, a school in France.

\- Well, but are you French? - The girl asked, staring at her, as if trying to guess whether she was right or not.

\- No, I'm British like you, but I wanted to meet other places, - Hydra said, smiling, she thought the little girl was cute.

\- Wow! I always wanted to meet other places too, - she said thoughtfully.

Hydra smiled at the girl, she always wanted to have a sister, she found the conversation pleasant.

\- Are you nervous? I am, I want to go to Gryffindor, it is my brother's house, - continued the girl as they walked with the other students.

\- I'm very scared, but all I do not want to do is to get into my brother's house ..."

\- And what is your brother's house?"

She opened her mouth to speak, but before Hydra could respond, the giant called them, he stopped in front of a large lake and the giant asked them to get in the boats, four in each, he said.

\- That sounds like fun,- Said the little ginger girl.

She entered the boat with Hydra, who stood in the front besides her, the boats began to follow the giant's one, when Hydra first saw the castle of Hogwarts, she could not help but be struck by its beauty and size, perhaps It was not such a bad place at all ...

\- Put your heads down! Shouted the giant as the first ships reached the cliff, they all bowed their heads, and the boats passed through a curtain of ivy that concealed a wide opening on the face of the cliff.

After getting off the boat and after the giant confirm that everyone was there (still looking weirdly at her), she and the students headed into the castle.

A tall black-haired, imposing-looking witch told Hagrid that he could leave the students with her, then opened the door to a large foyer, Hydra heard voices coming from a doorway to the right, but the witch led them into an empty room close.

\- Welcome to Hogwarts," said the Professor. - The opening feast of the school year will start soon, but before you sit down at the tables, you will be selected to your houses. The selection is a very important ceremony because while you are here your house will be like your family at Hogwarts. You will attend classes with the rest of the students in your house, sleep in the dormitory of the house and spend your free time in the common room. The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Each house has its own honorable history and each produced extraordinary witches and wizards. While at Hogwarts your hits will earn points for your home, while mistakes will make you lose points. At the end of the year, the house with the highest number of points will receive the House Cup, a great honor. I hope that each one of you is a source of pride for the house to which you will belong in a while. The Selection Ceremony will be held in a few minutes in the presence of the whole school. I suggest you prepare your best while you wait.

Then the witch glanced at Hydra.

\- You must be Miss Malfoy, am I right?"

And with that, some heads, including that of the redheaded girl with whom she was talking, turned to her.

\- Yes, professor, - she answered ungraciously.

\- You wil be in front of the other students, okay? You'll be the first to be selected, - she said analyzing Hydra.

\- Okay, - she replied, getting even more nervous with that new information.

\- We do not have the habit of getting students from other years to go through the selection, but ... - said the teacher, looking away.

Hydra was silent; She did not know very well to say if the professor was saying this in bad way or not, she was very enigmatic.

\- I'll be back when we are ready to receive you, -said Professor Minerva. - Please, wait in silence."

Many voices began to ask Hydra where she was from and what she was doing there with them, she tried to answer everyone, but she was really very nervous.

\- How are we selected? A small blond boy asked.

\- My brother said they put a hat on us and and that the hat says where we should go, -said a dark-haired girl.

\- Do you think it will hurt? - Asked another little boy with black hair.

\- Don't worry, I'm sure it's painless,- Hydra said, everyone seemed to respect the older girl in front of them, as if she knew what she was talking about, which was not exactly true.

\- In your old school, did you wear a hat too? To know where you were going - Asked the black-haired little boy.

\- No, at Beauxbatons we use a mirror,- Hydra said sadly again, thinking longingly of her selection ceremony exactly four years ago.

\- A mirror? - The blond boy asked in amazement.

\- Yes, we stand in front of this mirror and it sees which house matches your personality, when it chooses, our robes change color to the color of our new house. - Hydra felt a certain pride in explaining the traditions of what was now, her old school.

\- How cool! Do you think maybe it is like this here too? Asked the red-haired girl with whom she spoke earlier.

\- No, I do not think so, - said Hydra, - they wear the hat, my brother told me, I just do not know how it works very well.

\- Yeah, my brothers told a lot of different things, but I do not believe them very much, -said the girl.

Hydra laughed, after a while and a lot of speculation, the teacher came back and told the students to follow her in a line.

9c{)


	3. The Selection

Everyone walked across the room through the double door into the hall, where four tables were packed with students, Hydra was in the front, trying to stay serious, the place was lit by dozens of floating candles, it was a spectacular sight and Hydra watched everything with curiosity, in the other end of the room, were the teacher's table, Hydra followed the teacher to that direction, she tried to look straight ahead, but she felt hundreds of eyes watching her with curiosity.

She said to herself that she did not need to be ashamed, she had taken The hair-styling potion, so her long blond hair was very looking very good, not only that, she felt good, but she was also very nervous, it was inevitable, she heard some whispers and people asking if that girl was a first year student and others saying, "it's her the one that they were talking about".

Trying not to pay attention to anything and to what people were talking about so she didn't get even more nervous, she looked up at the ceiling, she knew from the book "Hogwarts, a story" that was enchanted to look like the weather outside, it really was a fantastic place.

Hydra watched as the Professor silently placed a four-legged stool in front of her and the first year students. On the stool, she put on a pointed wizard's hat. The hat was patchy, frayed and dirty.

A rip by the flap opened like a mouth and the hat began to sing a welcome song, talking about the story of every founder of the Hogwarts house and how by wearing the hat on their heads, they would be selected to their homes. Hydra smiled. She found grace and beauty in it all, after the hat was done singing everybody applauded.

She saw when a wizard with a large white beard and lilac robes stood in the center of the teacher's table and asked for silence, that could only be Dumbledore, who she had heard about so much, she felt an instant sympathy for him.

\- "Silence please," he said seriously, and at the same moment everyone in the room obeyed. – On this year, - he went on, - exceptionally, Hogwarts receives a fourth-year student transferred from the prestigious Beauxbatons Academy of Magic in France.

Hydra felt her face flush, she wasn't generally shy, but she felt them all looking at her again and many new whispers started.

\- She, - he continued, - together with the first year students will pass through the house-selection ceremony, please join me in welcoming your new colleague – He said pointing to Hydra.

The hall applauded and again Hydra felt her face blush strongly, but tried to smile and wave to Dumbledore, who sat down.

Professor McGonagall spoke again.

\- When I call their names, you'll wear the hat and sit on the stool for the selection. - She looked at Hydra and called her name, - "Hydra Malfoy".

Hydra took a step forward and turned to sit on the stool, took a quick look at the whispering crowd, felt the whispers growing louder after the teacher said her name, heard a few as she sat on the bench.

\- Oh no, a Malfoy!

\- Well, isn't she French?"

\- She's probably going to Slytherin, of course, everyone knows this, I do not even know why they make the selection for her.

The teacher put the hat on her head and she heard the same voice that sang, but this time inside her head, was scared and took almost a jump at first, then paid attention to what he was talking.

"Yes, yes, a Malfoy, I can see, but not a common Malfoy, no, no, so different from your family I've known, so different, but with a lot in common, which house should I put it on?"

Hydra began to feel her hand sweating and her heart pounding, she felt too nervous now and tried not to look at anyone in particular, and not to show her nervousness.

"Slytherin, perhaps?" Said the hat on her head, making her heart palpitate even more. "You have so many qualities that the house certainly prides itself, vanity, nobility, I can see all this, but no, is not just that, Ravenclaw perhaps? I see great intelligence and talent, no, no, courage, daring, willingness to prove yourself, yes, yes, I know exactly where I should put you in - And then the hat seemed to scream to everyone – GRYFFINDOR!

Hydra could not help grinning and feeling thankful as the teacher took the hat off her head, for a second, the hall fell silent, everyone looking in shock, and then they applauded her, a little shyly in places, she could see shocked faces from all the tables, especially the Slytherin, where her brother stared openly at the scene.

She walked towards the Gryffindor table, feeling extremely well and relieved; she was going to sit in one of the empty spaces on the edge of the table when she heard a voice calling her;

\- Sit here with us, we are fourth grade as well, - said a black-haired and black skinned girl in the center of the table, some people made space so that Hydra could settle in, meanwhile, the teacher called a first year to sit on the stool.

\- Thank you, -Hydra said as she sat beside the girl.

\- My name is Angelina Johnson, this is Alicia Spinnet, we're from your year, -she said, pointing to another black skinned girl at her side. - This is Katie Bell. - Now she pointed to a brown haired girl next to Alicia. - She's from the third year, these are Fred and George Weasley they're from our year too - Hydra noticed that she pointed to the two twin boys that she saw in the diagon alley, she smiled and the boys returned seeming not to recognize her, They were, after all, the famous Weasleys. - And that's Lee Jordan also from our year, - she said, pointing to a boy next to the twins, who was also with them in the Diagon Alley, everyone smiled and waved back. - That's Hermione Granger, she is in the second year. - She pointed to the big-haired girl with big teeth sitting next to Kate. - And this is Oliver Wood. - Hydra turned her eyes to the tall, strong, broad-shouldered, and brown-haired guy, sated on the other side of the table next to Lee, she though that he was very handsome and noticed that the boy couldn't take his eyes off her while smiling and waving - He is the sixth year, we are all from the Gryffindor quidditch team.

\- Do you play? Asked Oliver, still smiling, ignoring the others around him.

-No, I mean, I used to, I'm a keeper, - she said.

"For sure you are" – Whispered one of the twins laughing at the other one.

Everyone chuckled at her (not because of the twins joke as only Hydra seemed to have heard it), as if she had told some kind of joke, Hydra did not understand why at first.

\- Well, that's my position, I'm the captain of the team, - said Oliver explaining.

\- So I already know that I should not even try to join the team, - Hydra said, laughing as well, while three more students had been selected to Gryffindor and they stopped to applaud.

\- No, we always need spare players, believe me. – Oliver was still smiling and did not take his eyes out of Hydra and neither did her.

\- Thank you, I'll think about it. - She did not want to join the team, buts he liked the vision she had at that moment, so she preferred to say nothing for now.

\- Are you really Malfoy? - Asked one of the twins, causing Hydra to take her eyes off Oliver to look at him. - How are you here in Gryffindor? - He seemed really confused.

Hydra felt a little uncomfortable, but patiently replied, still smiling.

\- I am a Malfoy yes, my brother is Draco and he is in Slytherin, like my whole family, but me and them, well, we are completely different, we do not share the same ideas, let's put it like this.

\- So you don't think you're better than everyone else because you have pure blood? - Asked the other twin, making everyone look at him a little frightened by his sincerity maybe, but Hydra knew that was what they were probably all imagining.

Hydra blushed as everyone laughed.

\- No, I do not think that, I think that's really silly, believe me, the last thing I want is to be associated with my family, I'm not them, we're completely different, -she said a little less patient now.

\- Okay then! - said the twin smiling, - Welcome to Gryffindor.

Hydra smiled back at him.

\- Thank you very much, George. Or Fred? - I'm sorry, I don't know yet ...

\- Do not worry, I'm George, the ugly one on my side is Fred.

\- I'm sorry, - said Hydra, still trying to distinguish between the two. - I actually kind of knew you, but I think you do not remember. - The boys looked at her confused. - In the diagon alley, I saw you the day I went to buy my things and you too, Lee.

\- Yes, you were the pretty one that George almost passed out when he saw, - said Lee, laughing.

Hydra blushed as everyone laughed.

\- Shut up, you were the one who almost passed out! And Fred was the one who went to talk to her and got stood up.

\- No, no, I was not standing you up, I really had to rush to find my mother, she does not like delays very much, - Hydra replied quickly.

-Look, isn't that your sister that McGonagall just called? - Angelina asked to the twin.

\- Yes, Ginny, - Fred said, looking closely as the hat screamed " GRYFFINDOR " for the redheaded little girl Hydra had talked to earlier, so she was one of the famous Weasleys too.

\- I met your sister, we talked while I came to the castle with the first year students, she's a lovely girl, - Hydra said cheering with the other Gryffindor students.

\- It's because you never saw her getting up in the morning, - George said.

The girl timidly approached the Gryffindor table and was congratulated by her brothers and the rest of the people who were nearby and by one more red-haired boy who Hydra assumed to be another brother.

\- That's Percy, our most annoying brother, I mean, older, he's a Gryffindor prefect, I think you'll hear him saying it, - Fred joked.

\- You all look alike, - Hydra said, looking at Percy and then at them.

\- It's red hair, -Fred said.

Hydra noticed that timidly, Oliver was still glaring at her.

\- So, Hydra, how does an English witch end up in a French school? - Angelina asked.

\- And why did you leave? - Alicia finished, while the others looked with curiosity.

\- I asked my parents to study there, I did not want to come to Hogwarts so everybody could judge me for something that I'm not just because of my last name,- she said, not intending to be rude, but everyone looked embarrassed.

\- We did not want ... - George said, interrupted by Fred.

\- It's just ... Well, we do not know many good Malfoys.

\- I think there are no good Malfoys, not that I know of, - said Hydra, laughing. - Do not worry, I understand, I'd think the same thing if I were you, probably... And by the way, I'm a big admirer of your father.

\- Why? How do you know our father? - Asked George curiously.

\- I heard about his fight with my father in the diagon alley, I do not know him personally, but I'm sure my father deserved it - said Hydra, laughing.

Everyone laughed in surprise, Hydra looked at the plate and cup in front of her and Alicia responded as if reading her mind.

\- There's always a banquet after the selection, you know, to celebrate the beginning of the year.

\- Great, I'm really hungry. - She paused for a second, then continued. - I keep thinking that my friends at Beauxbatons must be having dinner now ... without me ... - Hydra looked genuinely sad and her eyes filled with tears.

\- Hey, I do not know about your friends, but we're pretty cool, believe me, I think you'll like it here, - Fred said trying to cheer her up.

\- I believe so, Fred. - Hydra will smile again.

\- Did you have many friends in your old school? - Oliver asked, it was funny how the sound of his voice made Hydra blush.

\- I had ... I have three best friends there, Gabrielle, Desiré and Gisele, they are from my year, we were inseparable, I can not imagine spending the year without them - she replied looking at him.

\- I'm think you'll have friends here, like you had there, - Angelina said, which made Hydra smile and thank her.

\- And boyfriend, did you leave any boyfriend there? - Oliver asked in a spontaneous way, after he realized what he had said, he seemed to blush and regret it, which made Alicia and Angelina giggle and Hydra blushed even more, what was happening? She's never been that shy before.

\- No, I've had a boyfriend, if you can call her boyfriend, yes, but it's a thing of the past,- she said, still blushing.

\- I think almost all the boys in Hogwarts are grateful for this news,- George said and the other boys laughed, even Hydra laughed, though he was sure it was redder than a sweet pepper, so he decided to change the subject

\- How many siblings do you have?

\- Seven, two have graduated, there are more of us, Percy, Ginny and Rony, that we do not know where he is, - said Fred.

\- Yes, that's what I was talking about before, I did not see them on the train, - Hermione said, showing interest in the conversation for the first time. - Neither him nor Harry."

\- Harry Potter? Hydra asked curiously.

\- Yes, he, Hermione and my brother are great friends,- Fred replied.

\- How interesting, I've heard of him, my brother and father told me about him a lot, so I believe he's the opposite of everything I've heard.

\- He must be a wonderful person then, because I bet your brother only told you the worst things, - Hermione said and Hydra noticed a little anger and hurt in her eyes as she said it.

\- Hermione, of course, Draco has already spoken of you, I am sincerely sorry for all he has ever done to you, - Hydra said, remembering the awful things he called the girl.

\- You're not to blame, but he's not one of the best people - Said the girl, a little more gently.

\- He's not so bad, he just repeats what he learned from my father... - Hydra said.

\- But you've learned the same things, and you do not seem to repeat his attitudes, -Hermione looked harsh as she answered.

\- No, you're right, but I, well, I, we had a tutor when we were kids, Madame Bouvier, she's French, she taught me not to hate muggles and those who did not have pure blood, she made me grow up without my father's empty view of the world.

\- And why didn't she teach Draco the same thing? - Hermione asked, a little more calmly.

\- Because Draco was very young, when he grew up a little bit, I've already, let's say, annoyed my dad enough, so he kept Draco closer to him.

\- How unlucky for us then, - Hermione said seriously.

\- Was it because of her that you wanted to go to France? - Katie asked.

\- Yes, she taught me French as a child and told me so much about there, I had that place as my refuge long before I moved there - said Hydra smiling.

The ceremony was over, the last student had been sorted out for Slytherin, and Professor McGonagall had picked up the selector hat and the bench, the wizard Hydra thought was smiling Dumbledore, stood up and told the students.

\- Welcome! - Said. - Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our feast, I would like to say a few words: Corn cake, pumpkin juice, and hypoglyphic egg, thank you.

The hall applauded and he sat down.

\- So that is Dumbledore then? - Hydra asked laughing.

\- You did not know him? – Asked Oliver.

\- Just by name.

Hydra was surprised to see the dishes on the table that were empty a minute ago filled with food, the most delicious ones possible, she and the first year students were welcomed by Sir Nicolas near headless, the ghost of Gryffindor whom Hydra had found very amused, Hydra was talking animatedly to Angelina, Katie and Alicia about the French wizards when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

\- What are you doing here? - Draco was behind her with a look of contempt.

\- Eating, and you? Should not you be at another table? - Answered Hydra calmly. Hydra's new colleagues, as well as a few other people around, looked curiously at the scene.

\- Not here, here, what are you doing in Gryffindor, you should be in Slytherin! - He said very angrily.

\- I should have been where I was selected, and unless I heard it wrong, the hat said Gryffindor.

\- THAT DAMN HAT IS WRONG, THAT'S A SCAM OF THAT DUMBLEDORE FOR MY FATHER, IT HAS TO BE! - Draco screamed, not loud enough for Dumbledore to hear, but loud enough for everyone at the table to turn to him.

\- Draco, out, now! - Hydra was whispering to him and extremely irritated.

\- I'm not going anywhere, you're coming with me to your table ...

Hydra stood up, interrupted him, held him tightly around his arm and whispered

\- If you do not come with me now, I'll turn your nose into a huge wart and you know I can do it...

Draco was scared and decided to go with his sister, Hydra apologized to everyone and followed with Draco to the hall's door.

\- Draco, what's your problem? - She asked irritated with the boy.

\- You know full well you're in the wrong place...

\- Draco, look at me, did you really think I would go to the same house as the rest of our family?

\- You're a Malfoy! - Draco said now angrier than ever and red. - Daddy's going to hear about this, I'm going to send him an owl immediately, he'll figure it out! He's a governor to this stupid place!

\- Go on Draco, send an owl, I didn't intend to keep a secret about this, he should had thought better before taking me out of my school and bringing me here!

With that, Hydra turned her back on her brother, was interrupted halfway back to her desk.

\- Hydra,- Adrian said, making Hydra to turn to him. - Congratulations on the selection, it's a pity we will not be in the same house.

Hydra felt even more sympathetic to the boy, who until now was very polite to her.

\- Thank you, Adrian, my brother did not respond as well as you did.

\- I know, I saw ..., anyway, we will see each other in some classes... - he said smiling.

\- I'm glad we're going to -said Hydra, smiling back.

After she returned to the table and sat down they were all staring at her with uncomfortable glances.

\- Look, I'm sorry, okay? Draco, Draco ...

Before you finished talking, everyone said to let it go.

\- It must not be easy - Oliver said.

\- You have no idea...

\- That Slytherin boy you were talking to, is he your friend? - Asked George.

\- My brother's friend, I think, he was at my birthday party, he was the only one of his friends who was really nice and not a jerk to me, - Hydra replied.

\- He seems to like you, - Oliver said in a strange tone.

-He's a nice person... - Hydra said.

After a while some people started talking about Harry Potter and Rony.

\- Did you hear? - Asked an eyed girl with dark hair to the group - Harry Potter and Ronnie Weasley arrived at Hogwarts in a flying car and landed in the Fighter Willow!

\- WHAT? THEY CAME IN THE FLYING CAR? Fred and George said at the same time with a mixture of rage of surprise.

-Yes! That's what they said - said the girl. - And it seems they've been expelled!

\- No, that must be a lie, excuse me. -And Hermione walked out the front door.

-I cannot believe they did not call us! - - Jorge said to Fred.

\- But where did they get a flying car? - Hydra asked curiously.

\- It's our father's, but we did not know they were going to do it, otherwise we would come along! - Said Fred disgusted – Coming to Hogwarts in a flying car, they will become legend!

\- It's for sure the coolest thing I've ever seen happening here! – George completed.

Percy however did not seem to like the news and complained about how Rony was smearing the Weasleys' name, as well as George and Fred.

\- You are staining our family name, being so annoying sometimes! - Fred said.

\- He cannot do that - Percy said without paying much attention to him. - Mom and Dad must be furious.

\- I'm furious, I was not invited to go along...- George said in frustration.


	4. Hogwarts

As the feast continued, Hydra managed to forget a little about Draco and to have fun, everyone was talking about the possible expulsion of Harry and Ron and how cool they were to have arrived in a flying car.

\- And now, before we go to bed, let's sing the school anthem! - Dumbledore exclaimed and waved his hand as if he were trying to scare away a fly at the end, and a long golden ribbon appeared in the air, which fluttered to the top of the tables and curled up like a snake forming words. - Each one chooses his favorite song, - Dumbledore invited, - and here we go!

Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,

Teach us something please,

Whether we be old and bald,

Or young with scabby knees,

Our heads could do with filling,

With some interesting stuff,

For now they're bare and full of air,

Dead flies and bits of fluff,

So teach us things worth knowing,

Bring back what we've forgot,

Just do your best, we'll do the rest,

And learn until our brains all rot

\- Wonderful! - Dumbledore exclaimed, now, bedtime.

Hydra did not know what to think about the song, she kept silent during the whole time listening to people singing it, it seemed a bit ridiculous actually...

\- Excuse me, you are Malfoy, right? -Percy said behind Hydra, speaking earnestly and politely.

\- Yes, I'm, -said Hydra.

\- Professor McGonagall has asked you to go with me and the first-year students to the dormitory so can learn the way...

\- All right, I just need follow you? - Hydra asked

\- Yes! - Percy said pompously, he looked a little flushed when Hydra spoke to him, she said goodbye to everyone and thanked him for the welcome, he realized that Oliver was still staring at her in disguise and smiled while she left the table.

\- Walking! - The new Gryffindor students followed Percy, they left the main hall and up the marble staircase, the stacks along the corridors murmured as they passed as they passed, Hydra realized that they had climbed many stairs and that they moved sometimes.

At the end of the corridor was a portrait of a very fat woman dressed in pink.

\- Password? - She asked.

\- Blowtorch - Percy answered.

The portrait leaned forward revealing a round hole in the wall. Everyone went through the hole.

They found themselves inside the Gryffindor common room, a round room full of fluffy armchairs. Percy indicated to the girls to the door of their dormitory and, the boys the door of theirs. The rooms were at the top of a spiral staircase, Hydra realized they were in a tower. Percy directed Hydra over where her bedroom would be, one of the bedrooms of the fourth year.

Hydra climbed the stairs looking at everything curiously, opened the door of the indicated room and found her things next to one of the six beds with curtains of dark red velvet, she settled, took a picture frame with a photo of her and her friends in her old school, the four girls smiled and seemed to dance amusingly in the portrait, Hydra remembered that she would never be with them again at Beauxbatons and became sad about it.

But before she could get any worst, the bedroom door opened and a familiar face appeared.

\- Hey, you are in our room, that's good, but come on, everyone is downstairs waiting for Harry and Ron to appear" - said Angelina

Hydra followed Angelina into the common room, which was now crowded with people, all eager for Ron and Harry to arrive.

She sat in an armchair, following Angelina.

\- She's in our room - She said to Alicia.

\- Oh, cool! - Alicia said excitedly.

Oliver sat down next to Hydra.

\- So, Hydra, did you play quiddich for a long time at your old school? - He asked.

\- There he goes ... - George said, Oliver looked angrily at the boy.

\- There I go what? - Asked Oliver.

\- Talking about quidditch... - Fred laughed.

\- Do you really like quidditch that much? -Hydra asked, all the friends laughed.

\- Just a little, isn't it, Oliver? - Asked George.

\- It's just maybe his whole life and a little more... - Fred said.

Oliver turned red, everyone was laughing even more.

\- I like it, I'm the team captain, quidditch really is my life... - he said.

\- I bet the girls like that - Hydra said, feeling a bit daring at the joke.

\- No - Oliver said blushing. - They don't really care, I do not know...

\- They do! He is the one who doesn't pay attention to most of them - Angelina said laughing.

\- Until now... At least - Alicia finished laughing.

\- That's not it...– Oliver said, looking at the girls with an angry face. – Have you played for how long? – He asked Hydra.

\- Two years - said Hydra, while the others laughed again.

\- And were you any good?

\- Good Enough...

\- Are you scared of the competition, Wood? - Asked George.

\- It would be nice if you looked like that (said him pointing to Hydra) while giving us sermons, at least it would be more interesting... - George said, laughing.

\- I was going to pay attention... - George completed, laughing even more.

\- I really need reserves... - said Oliver, completely ignoring the boys.

\- I can try out for the reserve team, if you want... - Hydra said, thinking that she really had no interest in making to her home team.

\- I'd love to- he said, smiling.

After a while, the portrait opened in the midst of a sudden storm of applause, everyone congratulated Potter and Weasley for their grandiose deed.

\- Great!- Lee Jordan yelled. - A find! What an entrance! Land a flying car on the Willow Fighter, they will comment on this for years!

Everyone patted the boys' shoulders and congratulated them, George and Fred looked super excited, Hydra found every situation amusing and unpublished, but soon the boys ran upstairs to their rooms.

\- People are really happy over here... - Hydra told her new friends.

\- A lot, you haven't seen anything yet... - Angelina replied.

Hydra decided to go to her room after a while, she felt very tired.

\- I think I'm going to sleep... - she said.

\- See you tomorrow? - Oliver asked.

\- I think so - said Hydra, smiling.

When she got in the room, along with Angelina, four more girls were inside, including Alicia.

\- These are, Rita Orance, - Alicia said, pointing to a pretty red-haired girl. - Jeniffer Macmillan, -she said, pointing to a pretty girl of medium height and straight blond hair. - And Laura Schimmer, - she said, pointing to last girl, a thin witch with dark brown hair and a crooked nose. They all smiled and welcomed Hydra.

\- Are you the French girl? - Laura said.

\- No, actually I'm English, I just studied in France - Hydra replied, going to her bed.

\- And what is the school like in France? - Jeniffer asked with interest.

Hydra spent hours explaining about her old school, her house and showing photo albums with her friends, the girls listened fascinated, most did not know that there were other magical schools so close.

After a while, they all got very tired, changed their clothes and laid in their beds, it was a new place, but Hydra was starting to feel like she was going to be just fine there.

Hydra woke up to her first day of school at the new school, feeling ready, even though they slept very late, she got dressed and accompanied the girls to the hall where she had been the night before to have breakfast, Professor McGonagall handed them their class schedules.

\- Double potion in the first class! -Angelina grumbled.

\- I love potions, that's my favorite subject. - All the girls looked at Hydra a little shocked.

\- You do not know Professor Snape, he makes it impossible for any non-Slytherin student to like potions- Alicia said in a bluffing tone.

Hydra remembered that Professor Snape was highly recommended by his father and brother, which meant that Hydra would probably not like him.

\- It's a pity, because I really love potions, I intend to work on it one day - Hydra replied quietly, taking some coffee.

\- You're completely crazy... - Alicia said playfully and all the other girls laughed, Hydra and the girls ate the wonderful breakfast that was served when the twins and lee Jordan approached.

\- Good morning ladies, could you give me another wonderful potions lesson? Fred said wryly.

\- Hydra's crazy about class and believe me, I'm not joking... -Angelina said, laughing.

\- No way! - said George – no one in Gryffindor likes the potions class I guess.

\- You're scaring me, potions have always been my favorite subject... - Hydra said, laughing.

\- Poor thing, so beautiful and so full of "little problems" - said George making everyone laugh.

They were interrupted by hundreds of owls who entered the hall bringing letters and orders to the Hogwarts students, her mother had sent a letter saying how angry she was with Dumbledore for her not entering Slytherin and that her father would find a way to change it, she also sent candies and cakes.

\- Look, what's that? Angelina pointed to Hermione and two boys.

A large, gray thing fell into Hermione's pitcher, sprinkling everyone with milk and feathers.

\- Errol, our owl -George clarified.

Ron now pointed to the red envelope that Hydra recognized, she and several other close students grimaced.

\- A Howler - said Alicia.

Ron caught it with a trembling hand, removed the envelope from Errol's beak, and opened it. A third-year-old boy near them stuck his fingers in his ears and Hydra did the same, along with many around him, a son filled the huge hall, shaking the dust off the ceiling.

"— STEALING THE CAR, I WOULDN'T HAVE BEEN SURPRISED IF THEY'D EXPELLED YOU, YOU WAIT TILL I GET HOLD OF YOU, I DON'T SUPPOSE YOU STOPPED TO THINK WHAT YOUR FATHER AND I WENT THROUGH WHEN WE SAW IT WAS GONE —" The voice of a woman screamed, plates and cutlery crumbled on the table and produced a deafening echo on the stone walls. People all over the room turned to see who had received the howler, and Ron sank so deep into the chair that his brow was only visible red.

"—A LETTER FROM DUMBLEDORE LAST NIGHT, I THOUGHT YOUR FATHER WOULD DIE OF SHAME, WE DIDN'T BRING YOU UP TO BEHAVE LIKE THIS, YOU AND HARRY COULD BOTH HAVE DIED, I'M ABSOLUTELY DISGUSTED — YOUR FATHER'S FACING AN INQUIRY AT WORK, IT'S ENTIRELY YOUR FAULT AND IF YOU PUT ANOTHER TOE OUT OF LINE WE'LL BRING YOU STRAIGHT BACK HOME."

A ringing silence fell. The red envelope, which had dropped from Ron's hand, burst into flames and curled into ashes.

\- Your mother? - asked Hydra to Fred and George who nodded, still looking pityingly at their younger brother.

After the confusion had passed, the group went down to a room in the dungeons of the castle, where a professor with black and greasy hair and cold black eyes, wearing an equally black robe entering and opening the doors, Hydra sat between Angelina and Alicia, and soon after George, Fred and Lee sat down behind them.

Hydra noticed that with them in the room were also Slytherin students, who looked at her reprovingly every time she stared at them, except Adrian, he waved at her gently and she waved back.

\- Silence, as I will not allow jokes or conversation in my room as always... - Professor Snape said, his voice creeping into the room.

Hydra looked at him, he really looked like someone her parents would enjoy.

\- Open your books on the page 125 - he said in a menacing tone. - Who knows what I can have with a mix Little Green Pepper, 300 ml Salamander Blood, 12 Kappa Scales, and 6 Erudent Tail Hair?

Hydra raised her hand and he nodded, allowing her to speak.

\- Sir, you would have a spicy potion, if he mixed everything right. - Everyone looked at Hydra in shock and it seemed like they were holding their breath together.

\- That's right, Miss Malfoy, correct- Asked him.

\- Yes -she said, blushing.

\- You can clearly see that you were placed in the wrong house, apparently even the selector hat get it wrong sometimes... Your answer is correct. -He sounded extremely disgusted to say so.

\- Gee, he had to admit that a Gryffindor student were right, that must have hurt - Fred said in a quiet tone.

The class went on, Hydra answered all the questions the teacher had asked, and done correctly the sleep potion, Fred refused to test his potion, causing Gryffindor to lose 5 points, he noticed that she was not punctuated by any of her hits, but his pupils of Slytherin who answered easier questions were always gave points, at the end of the lesson, Hydra followed her classmates to the transfiguration class with Professor McGonagall.

\- Are you always that smart? - Asked Lee, laughing.

\- I don't think so, only with potions, I am good in other subjects, but potions is my strong subject.

\- We noticed... - said George and Fred at the same time.

Upon entering Professor McGonagall's room, Hydra again sat between Angelina and Alicia again, the black-haired teacher who had accompanied her into the castle the night before, awaited them.

\- Today we're going to learn about the Avifors Spell, can anybody tell me about it? - Minerva asked, and Rita Orance raised her hand.

\- Miss Orance?

\- It's a Transfiguratory spell of birds - She replied.

\- Okay, 5 points to Gryffindor- McGonagall said. - Let's work on it today, okay? I want everybody focused.

Each one had an object placed in front of them, for Hydra, it was a pair of glasses and they had to make it properly become a bird. Hydra was able to transform hers into a small canary, some could only transfigure half the object, some in larger birds and some in smaller ones.

At the end of the class, all the students complained about the high number of homework that the Teacher had spent.

\- You are now entering a very important phase of your education in magic! - McGonagall said. - The Ordinary Wizarding Level exams are approaching ...

\- Do we take it in our fourth year, Professor McGonagall? - Hydra asked, shocked that she did not know that.

\- No, Miss Malfoy, next year, but all preparations are necessary... - she said, her eyes looking serious at Hydra.

\- Oh, ok, I'm sorry, is that at Beauxbatons we have our exams on the sixth grade. - Hydra said, not intending to make a comparison between the two schools, only as a surprise to know she would have to take the tests a year earlier than expected.

\- You will discover that Hogwarts and Beauxbatons have immense differences - said McGonagall rather harshly.

\- Yes, I'm sorry Professo, I really did not know ... -Hydra felt ashamed and felt like all eyes were once again on her.

\- Now you know and you can begin to prepare yourself with your other colleagues - said McGonagall, closing the subject.

\- She's Harsh... - Hydra told her colleagues at the end of class.

\- Yes, but she's a wonderful teacher – Alicia answered.

\- She really seems to be... What do we have now? - Hydra asked.

\- Lunch and then Herbology- Alicia replied.

The Great Hall was a sight for Hydra every time she walked in there, she was admiring the enchanted ceiling, she still missed Beauxbatons, of course, but she was feeling at home at Hogwarts.

\- Hey, Hydra, great work in potions class toda - Adrian said, appearing behind her.

\- Oh, thank you Adrian, you were great too.

\- We'll be at the table, Hydra - Angelina said, giving Adrian a weird look and walking out with the rest of her friends to the Gryffindor table.

\- Jhonson is a great player, but she has a rivalry problem, just like my colleagues have with her - Adrian said, laughing at her gaze.

\- She's very nice, she's helped me - Hydra said. - Adrian, why does everyone in Slytherin is staring at me with a strange face? - She asked, looking at the table in the house.

\- Because they kinda think you betrayed the house by going to Gryffindor, that you despised them - said Adrian, looking at his table and then to Hydra, looking rather embarrassed.

\- But that's stupid! I did not betrayed anyone, the hat chose my house, not me...

\- I know that, but some of them seem to keep forget that... forget it, okay? It's just silly of them...

\- Thank you, Adrian, you've been very nice to me... - said Hydra, smiling.

\- It's really easy to be - he said.

Hydra went to the Gryffindor table, where Oliver and the rest of the quidditch team had their faces tied and did not look at her.

\- What happened? - Hydra asked.

At first no one answered until George said,

\- That Pocey guy, is he your friend?"

\- I met him on my birthday; he is a nice person, why?

\- Because we kind of... don't like him very much... - Angelina said.

\- But why? – Asked Hydra, very curious about it.

\- Because he and his teammates are jerks - Oliver said, looking even more angry than the others.

\- But is he bad to you? Had him done something wrong?

Everyone was a little weird, Lee just watched each one of them, just like Hydra.

\- No, not exactly - Fred said. - But they're kind of all the same generally...

\- But that's not fair, it would be the same as saying that I'm the same as my brother or my family only for being a Malfoy, isn't it? - Hydra said sternly, looking seriously at each of them.

\- Okay ... You're kind of right -Fred said.

\- Kind of... - George completed.

\- I'm sorry - Angelina said - is just that it's not easy to deal with the Slytherin team.

Everyone apologized to Hydra, even Oliver, but he still looked nervous.

\- What happened, Oliver? Are you mad at me or something? - Hydra asked.

\- No - he said without looking into her eyes, just stirring his food. - You and this Adrian, are you guys...?

\- Are we what? - Hydra asked.

\- Dating... - he said in embarrassment, while the rest of his colleagues held their laughter.

\- No, Adrian is a colleague, he's very kind to me, but that's just that, I barely know him - Hydra replied.

\- He seems to want more than that... - Oliver said, looking back at the Slytherin table where Adrian and his friends looked at Hydra.

\- Just him, Oliver? - George asked laughing, the others did not hold the laughter, but Oliver was very blushed and ashamed.

\- I have nothing with Adrian - Hydra said, becoming even more blushed than Oliver.

After lunch, they went to Herbology class in the greenhouse outside the castle where a small, chubby witch she learned to be Professor Sprout, went to meet them, opening the greenhouse, they shared this class with the Students of Hufflepuff.

\- Good afternoon to everyone, good afternoon - said the Professor as everyone took their seats around the table in the center of the greenhouse.

\- Good afternoon, Professor Sprout - the students replied.

\- Today, let's learn a little more about magic fungi, start learning actually, can anyone tell me what are Effroyable classification fungi? - She asked. Hydra immediately raised her hand. – Yes...Miss?"

\- Malfoy – Hydra replied

\- Very well, Miss Malfoy, go on...

\- Fungi Effroyable classification, are fungi harmful to health by those who ingest, touch or at least come close. Its forms of infection can be installed in the body of a human being by 3 of the 5 senses: Tact, smell and taste.

\- That's great! - Said the Professor with excitement - 5 points to Gryffindor but of course.

Her colleagues looked at Hydra in amusement.

\- I'm kind of good at Herbology too - she said to them, feeling embarrassed. – I need to be, to be good at potions, to know what to use the plants and stuff...

\- Nerd alert! - joked George.

\- I want you to pay attention here,- said Professor Sprout, - and I'll show you two kinds of Effroyable fungi today.

She waved her wand and a few plant pots flew to the center of the table with mushrooms.

\- The first one, the one with a dark color, is the Savoureux. - Some students came closer, almost touching the mushroom. - I'd stay far away if I were you, it's highly dangerous."

All students stepped back.

\- After ingesting it, because it had movement and choices of its own, it throws its stones in the stomach of the person who swallowed him; Its hyphae contain thorns that pierce the stomach, making it possible to escape.

Some students looked nauseated, imagining the effect of it.

\- The second one, with a little brownish and has a circle wrapped around, is the Dealbatha. If you eat this mushroom, it will lock itself over your throat by closing the airway, thus choking the person.

\- Wow! - Exclaimed a student from Hufflepuff.

\- Yes, yes, they are very dangerous indeed - said the teacher. - But they are not the only fungi we have in the wizarding world," she said, waving her wand and dropping them to the shelves.

Hydra and a Hufflepuff girl raised their hands, this time Professor Sprout chose the Hufflepuff girl to respond.

\- There are airborne fungi, -she said.

\- Excellent, Miss Jones, 5 points for Hufflepuff. - Professor Sprout waved again, and now, on the table, there were drawings of fungis. - I'm not going to show a real one, of course, because the risk of contamination is Huge, does anyone knows why?

Hydra raised her hand faster than the Hufflepuff girl and Professor Sprout let her respond.

\- Because they are transmitted and carried to the person by the current of air. Their forms of intoxication are by direct contact and nasal aspiration - Said Hydra.

\- Very well, Miss Malfoy, five more points for Gryffindor.

\- Big Nerd - George joked again, just moving his lips.

They spent the rest of the class learning about the types of existing aerial and fungal fungi and received, of course, lots of homework to do.

At the end of the day, Hydra already felt that Hogwarts would be far more difficult than she had imagined, not that Beauxbatons was not as demanding as Hogwarts, it was actually, but she had was more used to it.


	5. Oliver Wood

In the evening, after classes, Hydra sat down with Angelina, Katie, Alicia, Fred, George and Lee for dinner in the main hall when she saw Hermione approaching with Ron Weasley and Harry Potter.

\- So you were not expelled like they said? Too bad, I was anxious to have a brother less at home after Mom kicked you out - Fred said playfully.

\- Very funny Fred. –Said the red-haired boy, the younger brother of Fred and George looked at Hydra and blushed instantly.

\- Hi, you must be Ron, I'm Hydra Malfoy - Hydra said sympathetically.

\- Malfoy? So it's true that Draco has a sister in Gryffindor - said the boy with messy hair.

\- That's right, and you must be the famous Harry Potter, sorry for everything my brother might have done to you - Hydra said with a smile and Harry smiled coyly back.

\- That's okay, I know it's not your fault, Hermione have told me you looked different from the rest of your family, it was hard to believe the truth - he said in a timid manner.

\- Yeah, I know, if not for the fact that I have my father's eyes and hair, I would not even believe it myself – Said Hydra and Fred and George laughed.

Hyda decided to go to the library after dinner, but Angelina persuaded her to do her homework with them in the Gryffindor common room. She agreed, and while she was on her way to the tower, she met with Oliver Wood.

\- A, Hi Hydra, how was the first day? - Wood asked, making Hydra blush again.

\- We'll see you there Hydra- Angelina and Alicia said, but Hydra did not understand why.

\- It was good, a little difficult, I'm still getting used to it, I liked the teachers, they look like they are really good.

\- Yes, they are, and the fourth year is not very easy, but I think you'll be able to fit right in. - Wood looked as blushed as she was.

\- Thank you! - Hydra said, smiling at him.

\- As for quidditch, I wanted to ask you, in the first practice, I wanted to observe the team a little from an outside point of view, you said that you would make the test for reserve team, usually they don't practice with us, but could you help me? Just be a keeper for a few hours, do you have a broom? If you don't I can lend you one ... - Oliver looked really blushed when he said that.

\- No, you do not have to worry, I have one, and it would be my pleasure to help...

\- Good - Wood said, the two of them stood there, in silent for a few seconds.

\- Listen, Hydra, have you been around the castle? - He asked, looking at the floor, not at her.

\- No, I have not had much opportunity yet, I think I'd be lost alone in here - she said, looking down the hall.

\- I figured, do you have any free time during the day?

\- Yes, actually I have a free period on Wednesday after lunch and you?

\- Really? I also have this free period, would not you perhaps would like me to accompany you through the castle? - Wood looked genuinely ashamed and his cheeks were red.

\- Yes, of course, I would really love it, I really need to get to know this place better. - Hydra wondered what he meant with that invitation. Was it just a gesture of kindness towards her, because she was new at the school? But he had not taken his eyes off her during dinner and people made all those jokes ... although Hydra did not take her eyes off him either, actually.

\- Are you going into the common room? -Wood asked, interrupting Hydra's thoughts.

\- Yes, I was going to do my homework there actually, I have loads of it.

\- Come on, I'm going there, too...

The two of them went upstairs talking about quidditch, Wood wanted to know everything about the game in France, if they had any different rule or something, and again she wondered, would that interest her in it? Quidditch?

Crossing the picture and entering the Gryffindor common room, Hydra said goodbye to Wood and joined Angelina, Fred, George, Lee and Alicia that were doing their homework while Wood sat on one of the sofas and seemed to do his homework too .

\- It's probably a plan for quidditch training - Fred said. - Oliver does not think of anything else.

\- Or maybe he does... - Angelina said laughing and looking from Oliver to Hydra - And I think you do too.

Hydra blushed and Fred and George looked at her.

\- Wood? Oh really? Not fair! – George seemed unhappy - Of all the boys in school, who are already betting who can go out with you, you chose Wood?

\- What? Betting what? - Hydra said a little confused.

\- Oh, maybe someone said that he was betting who was going to go out with you and some other people decided that they should really bet some money on it and have collected gold from all over the school all day long, but I don't know who - George said, disguising his gaze.

\- George, I cannot believe you did it! - Hydra said angrily, Angelina and Alicia didn't like the story either.

\- It was Fred's idea!

\- No, it was not! - Fred said - But Hydra, think of it as an investment...

\- Did Oliver took part on this? - Hydra asked annoyed.

\- No, he did not want to participate, so I can't believe you chose him! - George grunted annoyed.

\- I want all the names that participated in this so I don't get close to any of them and I did not choose anyone, stop it!

After much insistence, Fred and George handed over the list of those who bet on her, there were more than 20 students, among them, Marcus Flint, Hydra felt extremely angry, but forgave the twins after they had lifted in front of the whole room and sung a song of how sorry they were that made her laugh immediately. After doing all the homework and Lee, Fred and Jorge showed her a little ball that made the person they play begin to grow feathers (and demonstrate in a third year boy) they decided to sleep.

\- Oliver is a nice guy Hydra, you should not listen to what Fred and George say - Angelina said as they got ready to go to bed.

\- He's just a little, how can I say? intense ... - Alicia finished.

\- But he's only going to show me around the school, it's no big deal - Hydra said, her eyes wandering around the room as she leaned against her pillow.

\- Okay, we saw the way he was around you very well Hydra, I've never seen Oliver like that with a girl before, believe me, many tried...- said Angelina, also leaning on her pillow and looking with a weird look that to the floor.

\- You, Angelina? - Asked Hydra looking at her.

\- What, me? No, no way! But a lot girls in Hogwarts did, some got him for a while, but nothing serious, he never left quidditch long enough to have something serious with someone, he and the girls always gave up sooner or later ... - Angelina said lying down and looking to the side towards Hydra . – And well, I like someone else.

\- Who? - Hydra realized that Alicia had fallen asleep and only she and Angelina were awake.

\- Fred... please don't tell anyone! - Angelina whispered and looked very anxious - I know he is a little immature sometimes, but I don't know, he is so wonderful too ...

\- He's amazing Angelina, why don't you say something to him about it?

\- No, not yet, maybe one day, but now now... - Angelina rolled over, but her eyes were still open.

\- Well, I think you two make a lovely couple - Hydra said, smiling, still on her side looking at Angelina's bed.

\- Do you really think? – Both girls smiled, Hydra nodded and finally fell asleep.

The next day passed so fast, the classes were not so surprising anymore, except for the defense against the dark arts, whose professor, Lockhart, despite making her heart beat stronger when he smiled, did not seem to understand much of what he was saying, It was strange, but he must know things... - thought Hydra, after all, he was famous for his brave deeds, she had read all of his books and always found him extremely fascinating.

Hydra picked up the stack of books, all of Lockhart and Fred grunting.

\- Do you believe each of my brothers and I had to buy all those same books? It's an absurd!

But before he could respond, Lockhart spoke with his strangely white smile.

\- Me, - he said, pointing to the photo and blinking as well. - Gilderoy Lockhart, Order of Merlin, Third Class, Honorary Member of the League of Defense Against the Dark Arts and winner of the Most Attractive Smile Award in Weekly Witch magazine five times in a row. He paused for a smug grin. - I see everyone bought the entire collection of my books, very well. I thought we should start with a little test today. Nothing to worry about, I just want to check if you read the books carefully, how much they assimilated, I did this with all the other classes, but I'm sure you'll do better ...

After distributing the tests he returned to the front of the class and said:

-You have thirty minutes ... starting now!

Hydra looked at the test and read:

1\. What is Gilderoy Lockhart's favorite color?

2\. What is Lockhart's secret ambition?

3\. What, in your opinion, is the greatest achievement of Gilderoy Lockhart so far?

And the questions continued, occupying three pages, until the last:

54\. When is Gilderoy Lockhart's birthday and what would be the ideal gift for him?

She tried to answer as much as she could remember, she had read all of Lockhart's books during the holidays, but did not pay attention to all these details, Fred and George wrote "Have a mirror to look at himself every moment" as an answer in almost every the questions.

\- Abominable, nobody got all the answers correct, nobody! - Lockhart said as he examined the sheets.

After dinner, Fred and George made new pranks with younger students, generating good laughs among them, although Hydra wondered if the students afflicted were also amused, some even looked like they did, they seemed to actually admire the twins. A little while later, as she did her lesson, the wall slammed open and Professor McGonagall came in, making everyone startle and wonder what had happened.

\- Miss Malfoy, could you accompany me, please?

\- Of course - said Hydra, a little suspicious of what might be happening.

Her friends looked at her with pity and curiosity, and she followed Professor Minerva in silence, even as they left the common room, walking in the corridors, turned in a corner after a while, and she stopped in front of a gargoyle of hideous stone.

\- Lemon drop! – She said. And the gargoyle soon came to life and moved aside, as the wall behind it opened in two and showed a spiral staircase that rose smoothly, Profa. McGonagal knocked on a door that opened and they entered a circular room, the room had on its walls pictures that looked curious, one of them Hydra had the impression of saying "this is my great great great great (and so go...) granddaughter, see, a real Black" - She also saw the selector hat on a shelf, as she looked ahead at the door, saw that her father and Professor Dumbledore were standing there, she stopped in shock, looking at the two of them.

\- Yes, here she is, thank you, Minerva - said Dumbledore, smiling as she sat down and waving for her and Lucius to do the same. - You can leave, thank you very much.

Professor Minerva left the room without a word, Hydra could not understand what her father was doing there on her second day of school, but she avoided looking at him, but she did see the same air of superiority and coldness that he always had.

\- Well, well, Miss Malfoy, I must say it's a pleasure to have you at our school. The Professor looked with gentle eyes at Hydra behind his half-moon glasses, he wore an extravagant violet robe and a hat with stars, he was sitting quietly in front of her and her father.

\- Thank you, Professor Dumbledore, I'm sorry, but what's going on? - Hydra looked frightened at the professor, avoiding her father's cruel look.

\- Well, I think your father thought you were sent to the wrong house. - Dumbledore did not change his tone of voice.

\- I didn't think, I know, it's an absurd, as a school governor and a

concerned parent, I have the right to impose myself against any injustices committed here. Lucius was still not looking at Hydra, nor was she at him and speaking in the tone of contempt that she knew so well.

\- Understandable, - said Dumbledore. - Lucius brought the signature of the twelve school governors, asking me to reconsider this, which of course was a surprise knowing that all the twelve governors care so much about the house where you were placed, you must be very loved by them. - Dumbledore kept the same tone, but Lucius had more hate in his eyes, Hydra finally looked at his father and his eyes looked like they were on fire.

\- They only know when an injustice is being committed! - Lucius said furiously now.

Hydra was still in shock, she did not move and did not take her eyes off a fixed spot on Dumbledore's desk, she could not believe this was really happening...

\- After we talked, and the selector hat gave his testimony... -Dumbledore said as calmly as before. – I've decided that no injustice was committed, but in consideration of the school governors, I decided to let you decide if any mistake happened or not. - Dumbledore looked at Hydra, who was almost crying, not from sadness, but from anger and embarrassment of what her father was doing, she was still not looking at Lucius, she lifted her head, looked at Dumbledore, and said decisively:

\- No mistakes were made, Professor Dumbledore, I'm very happy in my house and I do not think it could have been a better place for me than Gryffindor house. - She tried to speak calmly. - If that's all this, I apologize, but I must leave and continue my homework, I have tones of it...

Lucius immediately jumped up, his eyes that seemed to be on fire, he grabbed her by the arm and lifted her up.

\- You're not going to do this to me, you're changing houses, yes you are! You insolent little girl!

Dumbledore immediately stood up very agilely for someone his age and stood between them.

\- Well, Lucius -he said in a stern tone, his back to Hydra and facing him. - I will not tolerate this kind of behavior at Hogwarts, the decision has already been made and miss Malfoy will remain in Gryffindor, you can tell the governors who still have something to say about it, that they can come here and hear my explanation in person, but she will not go anywhere.

Lucius came closer to Dumbledore's face and said with the look that scared Hydra to her bones:

\- It will not stay like this, she will go where she belongs, even if I have to ask the Minister himself to do it! I know very well what you mean by keeping her in the Gryffindor house...

\- Lucius -Dumbledore said in a more calm tone -I doubt the minister will be interested in this kind of futility, but if he is, my message is for him too, please, you may please go away now mister Malfoy."

Lucius turned his face to Hydra and gave her a furtive glance.

\- Do not get used to Gryffindor house, you will not stay in this house, you will go to Slytherin even if it's the last thing that I do!

And before Hydra could do or say anything, he turned his back and stepped out the door, Hydra was astonished, standing and crying as Dumbledor comforted her.

He sat her down and brought some tea, then sat back in his chair, bringing some tea to his mouth.

\- Professor Dumbledore -Hydra said more calmly, but still with red eyes - I do not want to leave Gryffindor, please...

\- Don't you worry my dear, you will not leave your house if you don't want to, I promise you, the hat did not make a mistake, you were placed where it should be, where you belong... - he said, looking gently at Hydra as she poured herself more tea. - - Now to bed you must go, it's already late.

Hydra finished the tea and the professor escorted her out of the room, after she thanked him for all the help he gave her, she tried to remember the way back to the tower, from the path she had taken with Professor McGonagall. She finally got it right after a while and passed through the portrait, the room was empty, except for one person sitting in one of the couches, when he saw her, he smiled ...

\- Hydra, I was worried, you went out here with Professor McGonagall and did return until now... - Oliver left the parchment and quill that he had in his hand aside and stood up, going towards her.

Feeling still humiliated and ashamed, and before she could say anything, she hugged Oliver and began to sob, Oliver held her for a few minutes, then got a glass, conjured up some water, and placed her on the couch next to him, she explained everything that happened and he listened patiently, not taking his eyes off hers.

\- I'm so sorry for that, Hydra, I cannot imagine what it's like to have a father like yours... - he said, sitting next to her with his body facing hers.

\- Yeah, I'm used to that, I usually do not let my dad bother me so much, I don't know what happened today... - Hydra said, trying to control her tears and drink some more of the water that Oliver had given to her.

\- Do you think he will do it? Get you out of Gryffindor? - Oliver looked and spoke with concern.

\- No, I really don't think so, Dumbledore was very clear that I'm not getting out of here if I don't want to. - Hydra forced a smile as she spoke.

\- I don't want you to leave... - Oliver said, blushing and staring at the floor.

\- Neither do I - Hydra said, blushing. They both looked at each other for a few seconds in silence, until Hydra felt embarrassed and said -Well, I think we should sleep, it's late.

\- You're right. - Oliver stood and Hydra too, she thanked him for all the help and his concern and kissed his cheeks for a couple of seconds, he putting her hand in the other side of his face, which made him blushed a lot and smile.

\- You were wonderful to me today Oliver, even just being here when I came was amazing, I don't think I'll ever forget that... -she said.

\- It was nothing ... - He replied, his hand on his face, where she had kissed him a few seconds ago.

Hydra went upstairs to the room where they were all asleep and as soon as she went to bed she was exhausted.

In the next morning, Angelina and Alicia questioned her worriedly, still in the room about what happened, when they went down to the cafe, Fred, George, and Lee also asked the same questions and she tried patiently to answer each one of them, while they on their way to the class of treat of magical creatures.

Draco appeared in front of them.

\- So what did Dad decide last night? - He said with a convinced air, being followed closely by Crabbe and Goyle.

\- Nothing Draco, but I'm going to continue where I am - said Hydra trying to divert him and move on to her class.

\- This is an absurd! - Draco said angrily.

\- Draco, I have class now, if your problem is that I'm not in the same house as you, know that this does not stop us from talking and hanging out, you just need to talk nicely to me. - Saying so, she left before Draco could respond.

Many Gryffindor students were curious to know what had happened the night before, for the most part, she lied or gave vague answers, it was a boring morning having to answer the same questions over and over again. After lunch, Olivi came to meet her.

\- Ready for the Hogwarts tour? He said excitedly, standing at the door of the main hall.

\- Much!

The two of them spent the rest of their vacant time hanging around school and talking, and this time, not just about quidditch, after the previous night, talking to Oliver was easier and more comfortable.

\- Is it very different from your old school? - Asked Oliver.

\- Yes, but that's not bad, I liked it ... I still like and miss Beauxbatons a lot, but I like it here, the place is beautiful and the people are very nice - she replied enthusiastically.

\- I'm glad you liked it here, I think you beling in Hogwarts."

\- Do I? - Hydra asked, smiling.

\- Yes, I'm glad you came to Hogwarts...

\- I'm glad I came to Hogwarts too... - Said Hydra smiling at the boy.


	6. Romances and problems

The week went by without further problems, Hydra's first weekend at Hogwarts had finally arrived, just before sundown, she saw the beautiful sunshine outside and decided to stay in the gardens of the castle.

\- Hey, Hydra, - said Adrian, approaching her while she was lying on the grass, watching the boy getting closer, she got up and sat down, he sat next to her - what are you doing?

\- Reading, you will not believe how much homework I have ...

\- I do belive Hydra, we're from the same year and we have the same teachers, have you forgotten? - He asked laughing.

\- That's true - Hydra put her hand on her forehead laughing. - I think I'm going crazy.

\- Hard week?

\- A little, I'm still getting used to everything, it seems silly, but I was no longer used to studying in English - The afternoon sun beat on her face and was hard to see Adrian, she had to put her hand on her face in order to see her better, he Seemed to stare at her in amazement.

\- Your eyes in the sun get even lighter, a very light tone of gray, almost white - he said, pulling a lock of hair away from Hydra's eyes.

\- Yes, I know - Hydra replied, smiling.

The two of them talked for a long time, Adrian was very nice, she laughed at his jokes and they studied some subjects together.

From time to time, someone from Slytherin passed by them, they looked very disgusted at the scene, Hydra knew that some kind of collective rage from Slytherin towards her grew even further after her father tried to pulled her put it Griffyndor, now that she actually had chosen to stay in the house, They (some idiots, not all the students in the houses of course!) Thought she was rejecting Slytherin and started trying to get her mad, but Hydra did not care much for this.

The second week seemed easier than the first, the days went by making classes seem better and more enjoyable, not Lockhart's, of course, and though she still did not score points for Griffyndor, the classes with Professor Snape were very good and profitable. Her friendship with Angelina, Alicia, Lino, Fred and Jorge grew stronger too, she felt very comfortable with them all.

On a Saturday morning, Hydra was woken up very early by Angelina.

\- What's it? Is someone dying? - asked Hydra still confused with sleep, looking around frightened.

\- Quidditch practice, you promised Wood that you would help, remember? - said Angelina, equally sleepy.

She remembered, the only problem was that she had never regretted having promised something as much as she did right now, finally after Alicia threw a pillow over Hydra's head, she got up and went to the practice with the girls.

-Look, we have this extra quidditch uniform, you can wear it - Alicia said, trying to cheer her up.

Hydra took a few seconds to get the red uniform from Alicia's hands, after dressing up, she looked in the mirror and felt uncomfortable, as if being in that uniform meant betraying her old team, but she tried to hide what she was feeling, went down with the her broom that his father insisted that she had to bring in her shoulders, Sue found Kate, Fred, and George, all very sleepy in the common room, and together they went down to the dressing room by the quidditch camp, where Wood waited excitedly, very excited for that hour of the morning.

\- Oh, good, you came! - he said with a smile. - You look so beautiful in the quidditch uniform ... - And when he realized what she said, he blushed, the twins laughed, but Hydra was so sleepy that she could not even feel embarrassed.

When Harry arrived, Wood began to show a diagram to the team and talk about new strategies, nothing that interested Hydra much, since she was not even officially in the team, so she found herself taking naps all the time, resting her head on the George's shoulder, despite not wanting to offend Oliver and his passion for quidditch and what he wanted to explain, she could not stay awake while enough to hear everything .

Hydra was not sure how much time she spent in the locker room, but she knew she had lost the breakfast and was starving, she was taking a new nap, her head still on George's shoulder and her arms around his, he was also dozing.

\- So, this year, we're going to train more than we have ever trained ... Okay, let's put our theories into practice! - She heard Wood shout, making her to wake up scared and jump up, then they all came out of the dressing room (finally) with their brooms.

When he left, while Wood explained a few plays to the team, she realized that the little blond boy who had spoken to her in the day that they arrived at Hogwarts was taking pictures in the stands and saw Oliver talking to Harry nervously.

\- Are you on the team? - She turned and saw that Ron was talking to her, looking frightened and curious.

\- No, I'm just a reserve player, Oliver only asked me to help in this training, but I'm starting to regret saying yes ...

"Why is that little first year boy taking pictures? I do not like this. He can be a Slytherin spy, trying to figure out our new training program." She heard Oliver talking to Harry about the boy taking photos in the bleachers.

\- He's from Gryffindor - Harry said quickly.

\- And the Slytherins team doesn't need a spy, Oliver - added George.

\- Why are you saying this? - Wood asked irritably.

\- Because they came in person - said George, pointing.

Several students in green robes were entering the field, broomsticks in their hands, among them, Adrian, who smiled and waved to her.

\- I do not believe! - Wood hissed indignantly. - I booked the course for today! Let's take care of this.

Hydra tried to stay a bit further away as she was not on the team, she did not want to get involved in fights, but then she saw that her brother was behind some big players, among them, she recognized Marcus Flint.

\- Draco? What are you doing here? - She asked without understanding.

\- What are you doing there? Since when do you play for Gryffindor? - Draco asked with an air of superiority.

\- I don't, I'm helping. - She answered.

\- She's our reserve player - Wood said, staring at Pucey and Flint.

\- Ah, look there - Flint said. - A field invasion.

Hermione and Ron approached the field, seeing the confusion.

\- What is going on? - Ron asked Harry. - Why are not you playing? And what is he doing here? He asked, looking at Draco, noticing the quidditch robes in the Slytherin colors that the boy wore.

\- I'm the new Slytherin seeker, Weasley, - Draco said presumptuously. - The people here are admiring the brooms that my father bought for our team.

Ron gaped at the seven magnificent brooms in front of him and Hydra paid attention too, she then understood all that had happened, closed her eyes and took a deep breath for a minute, her father had bought Draco's entrance to the team by giving each of them new brooms and not just any broom, Nimbus 2001.

\- Good, aren't they? - Draco said in a soft voice. - But who knows, the Gryffindor team can raise a little money and buy new brooms, too. You could raffle those Cleansweep 5; I imagine a museum might want to buy them. - He said looking at the brooms of Fred and George, who were a little disappointed, but they did not stop staring at him.

The Slytherin team burst out laughing, Pucey tried to disguise and not laugh in front of Hydra, who was with the face red with rage, about to explode.

\- At least no one from the Gryffindor team had to buy to get in - Hermione said. - They came in pure talent.

Draco's smug air seemed to flutter.

\- Nobody asked for your opinion, you little mudblood - he cursed.

\- DRACO! - shouted Hydra, shocked, with her hand in her mouth - are you crazy? How can you call her that? - She was screaming now.

\- How dare you! - She listened, and Ron dipped his hand into his robes, pulled out his wand and shouted.

-You're going to pay for this! - And he pointed his wand furiously at Draco's face beneath Flint's arm.

A very loud noise echoed through the stadium, and a stream of green light came from the opposite end of Ron's wand, hit him in the belly and threw him backwards into the grass.

\- Ron! Ron! Are you alright? Cried Hermione, Ron opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out. Instead he let out a mighty burp and several slugs fell from his mouth to his lap.

The Slytherin team was paralyzed with so much laughter (again, Pucey did not laugh, not in front of Hydra at least). Flint, bent at the waist, tried to lean against the new broom. Draco had fallen on all fours, punching the ground. The students of Gryffindor, including Hydra, gathered around Ron, who would not stop burying huge slugs. No one seemed to want to touch him, Hydra was with a huge mixture of pity and disgust of what was happening.

Finally, Harry and Hermione took him to Hagrid's house and she turned angrily and pulled her wand towards her brother.

\- Furnunculus. - He screamed and countless boils began to appear on Draco's body and face as he shouted toward the castle, accompanied by a few teammates, Gryffindor students now giggling uncontrollably.

\- Wow, that was cruel - Fred said, crying with laughter.

\- I have to try one of my brothers someday - Said George, leaning on his brother.

But Hydra felt regretful, she and Draco had quarreled before and used magic items to punish each other (since they could not use magic outside of school) even in front of friends, as forms of practical jokes, but she had never used it with such anger. But when she was feeling bad, she remembered the insult he had used on poor Hermione, she thought that she wanted to apologize for it at the first opportunity she had.

\- Well, I guess the practice is canceled then - said Wood, extremely frustrated and sad, trying to contain his tone, but all the other players were celebrating.

Still feeling mad but despite everything, Hydra went straight to the hospital wing, without speaking to anyone, there she met Madam Pomfrey, who nursed the infirmary applying some potion to Draco and begging him to drink it while he complained loudly, lying in bed an hospital bed.

\- Who made this to you? - Asked Madame Pomfrey.

\- I don't know, I didn't see - Said Draco, after making a disgusted face while drinking the potion, which made Hydra feel even worse.

\- Draco - Said Hydra approaching - Where are your friends?

\- I told them to leave, I did not want them to see me like this. - He said crossing his arms and not looking at her.

\- I'm sorry Draco, I should not have done that - Hydra said as she sat beside him while Madame Pomfrey walked away. - Thank you for not saying anything.

\- I do not need your pity - Draco said dryly.

a Draco, I do not feel sorry for you, but you should not have done what you did, Hermione did not deserve this - Hydra was trying to keep her calm tone of voice.

\- What did I do? I just said the truth! She's a nasty mudblood. - It was hard to see what expression Draco was doing, since he was covered with boils from head to toe. - Madame Pomfrey said that I'm going to have to stay here this week, lucky for luck for this not have gotten any stronger, or I'd have to be with those things for months.

\- Draco, I'm so sorry, I've crossed the line, I'm sorry, but you have crossed it too, Draco, I can not let you do these things to innocent people. - Hydra had a tearful tone as she approached him and stroked his blond hair, this has always made Draco give in to anything she wanted and that's exactly what happened,

\- Okay, I've done worse to you I'm the past, remember when I did that magic that made you itch for two weeks? - Draco seemed to laugh when he said that.

\- Yes, I do! Dad had serious problems explaining to the ministry why you were using magic without even having starred school. - Hydra now wiped her tears and laughed.

\- Yeah, it was funny - He said laughing more openly now.

-It was horrible Draco! - But now I think we're even. - She said laughing, the two were in peace again.

The two of them talked for a long time, until Madame Pomfrey asked her to leave because he needed to rest, Hydra went up to the Gryffindor tower and changed clothes, she was still in quidditch clothes, then went down to the great hall, It was lunch time and she had not eaten anything all day long. There she met, Fred, George, Lee, Angelina, Alicia, Katie and Wood, they told her that Ron would be all right according Madam Pomfrey and she apologized to Hermione, who said she understood that it was not his fault and she had nothing to apologize for.

After a lunch that made her very relieved. Fred and George were telling funny stories of their childhood, Oliver asked if they could talk outside, she agreed, they sat on a bench near the lake.

\- Hydra, I wanted to thank you, I know we did not have a practice, but you woke up early and helped us. - Wood was sitting across from her on the bench, looking less shy than usual.

\- It was nothing, Oliver - she said, playing with her long hair, she was facing Oliver on the bench - I can really help you next time if you still want to.

\- I really want to! - She had noticed that Oliver's eyes were sweet, but she tried not to stare at them for a long time and looked away.

\- How was your brother? I saw you running away - he asked, seeing that she looked shy.

\- He's fine, but he's going to stay in the hospital wing for a week I guess - Hydra replied, turning back to Oliver.

\- Wow! What powerful hexing. - Oliver's laugh was good to hear.

\- Actually could have been much worse, is just that, he drives me crazy treating people this way, he can't do that, he has no right to do so.

\- No, he doesn't, I'm really sorry about that. - Oliver's seemed to lose his shyness even more, while he was talking this, he reached down his arm until he reached Hydra's hand, then held it gently.

Hydra again noticed Wood's eyes on hers, felt her heart racing for some reason, she did not notice how it happened, but when she saw it, she was closer to him, her face was almost touching his, after that their lips met, the two exchanged a sweet kiss that lasted for several minutes, it was not Hydra's first kiss, but she felt like it was, she could not explain how good she was feeling right there, doing this.

\- Hydra, I, I ... - Before Wood could say anything else, Hydra kissed him again and it seemed that the whole afternoon had passed by, until finally they returned to the castle and went to the common room where Hydra joined her friends, with a smile on her face that she could not disguise and neither did Wood, who joined some boys of the his year.

\- What happened? You were gone the whole afternoon! - Angelina, who was sitting in a chair in front of hers. Hydra asked her, Alicia, and Katie to get closer, she did not want the boys to hear what she had to say.

\- I kissed Oliver - Angelina, Alicia and Katie tried to stifle the screams, but everybody looked at them, after a while and misleading the boys who wanted to know what they were talking about, Hydra continued.

-It was incredible, it was near the lake and I do not know how to explain it, it was so wonderful, I can not express how much - Hydra and the girls gave little frantic shouts, nothing that the others could hear, just them, then she explained everything to the girls in details.

\- Are you guys dating now, then? - Angelina asked.

\- I don't know, I haven't talked to him about thaf yet, I honestly do not know - Strangely, Hydra thought about Adrian's reaction, she knew he was flirting with her.

\- You have to talk to him - Alicia said hastily, interrupting Hydra's thoughts.

\- I want to, but not today, today it is as it is and that's good enough for me, unless for the day - Hydra said, leaning back in the chair and thinking again about Oliver, and Oliver's kiss...

All the rest of the night, a Oliver and Hydra kept staring at each other, though neither of them went to the other.

On the next day, it was Sunday, although it was a little cold, Hydra and her friends decided to spend the morning outside the castle. so after breakfast, they settled on the lawn near the lake.

a Wow, it's so cold in here, A Hydra said, sitting on a towel on the lawn and hugging Angelina's arm to warm herself.

\- Is not it cold in France? - Fred asked, who was working on something secret with George and Lee.

\- Not so much, it's pretty warm where the school is.

\- Well, you have not seen winter yet, but if you need human warmth, we're here for you - George joked, sitting in front of the girls.

\- Speaking of human heat, look who's coming - Alicia said with a laugh, Hydra looked back and saw Oliver Wood approaching.

\- Hi guys, can I stay here with you? Asked Oliver, he looked uncomfortable and looked at the floor.

\- Hiiiiiii Olívio - Fred and George spoke in a low voice, as if imitating a girl, and they released kisses in the air, which made Hydra and Oliver blush immediately.

\- Of course, sit here in my place, I need to stretch for a while. - Alicia rose from Hydra's side and stood beside the twins.

\- You know what, I need to stretch too . - Angelina also stood up laughing, Hydra wanted them not to do this, they ended up making the situation more and more embarrassing.

The Group began to talk about the approaching O.W.L.s

\- The exams are difficult, but I did not really want to take many N.E.W.T.s this year, I have to dedicate myself as much as I can to quidditch. - Said Oliver, with a manic glow he had in his eyes whenever he spoke about quidditch.

\- But next year you have the N.E.W.T.s, are you not worried at all? - Asked Kate, who was sitting next to Hydra - I am still far from doing the exams, but I already get the creeps just to think about it.

\- No, I'm really worried about who's going to win the quidditch Cup this year, it has to be Gryffindor, we have to win! - Hydra was a little startled by Oliver's gaze as he talked about the quidditch cup, Angelina and Alicia looked at her with a look that said, "I told you..."

\- I do not really understand this system of yours, I did not think I'd have to take the exams until my sixth year - Hydra said, trying to deflect the subject.

\- Me and George are not worried, we do not think that the traditional education can give us what we need - Fred said with a smile.

\- And what do you want to do when you get out of here? - Asked Hydra, settling next to Oliver, after all, she still felt very cold.

\- To open a joke's shop, of course - Said George, Hydra noticed a genuine gleam in his gaze as he spoke about it.

\- I want to play quidditch! - Katie said, backed by Oliver.

\- I still don't know what I want to do - said Angelina, who was supported by Alicia and Lee.

\- I want to become a potioneer. - As Hydra said this, everyone looked at her in amazement.

\- Poor thing, I told you, totally mad - Fred said with his hand in his mouth, feigning an exaggerated astonishment and making everyone laugh.

The afternoon passed by with conversations and demonstrations of Fred and George's of his new inventions, little sparkling things that made his head turn red and smoke come out from their ears, while his friends laughed when they offered the invention to them.

\- I want to talk to you - Oliver said to Hydra softly, so that no one could heard them, they were all distracted seeing Fred and George making Lee's head purple, a defect in one of the little things that they were working on.

\- Of course, let's go - Hydra said and stood up, saying that she had to solve a problem and ignoring the request of the twins to know what it was, but she saw that Angelina elbowed Fred when he asked why did Oliver was coming along with me if I had to solve a problem.

After they left the group, they went to the same bench that they had been on the previous day and sat down, again in facing each other.

\- Hydra, I promised myself that I would not distract myself from my goal this year - Oliver said hurriedly, making Hydra sad, imagining that he was saying that he wanted nothing more to do with her or that he regretted what had happened. - No, It's not what I think that you're thinking - Oliver said when he noticed her sad face. - I had promised I would not, but I cannot not get distracted, I want to date you, I want to be your boyfriend and you to be my girlfriend, if you want me to, of course! But I do have to make it clear that I also have to dedicate myself to the team.

Hydra was thinking in silence for a moment, leaving Oliver apprehensive, standing in front of her.

\- Are you sure? We just met and- This time Olivet had a sad look on his face . - No, is not I think you are thinking it is... - Hydra said, laughing. - I want to, I never dated like that, but I think it would be cool to try, I want to be your girlfriend and you to be my boyfriend Oliver.

The two exchanged smiles and kisses, staying there until dinner, and then they walked into the Great Hall together, leaving Fred, George, and Lee with disappointed looks.

\- Now no one else will want to bet with us - Fred commented - No more money...

But no one looked more disappointed

than Adrian, he looked at first upset, then genuinely annoyed at both.


	7. Her Mother's Spy

October arrived, bringing a cold weather that Hydra was no longer accustomed to, she caugted a cold, shortly after the first practice of quidditch that she helped Oliver and the team with, it was raining in the end of the match, she became ill and needed the care of Madame Pomfrey, who quickly cured her with a potion.

\- And what are you doing? - Madame Pomfrey asked Hydra, who had the potion close to her nose.

\- Trying to guess what's in here - she clarified, putting a drop of the potion on her finger and then on her tongue, trying to taste it.

\- Just drink the potion, miss Malfoy - said Madam Pomfrey.

Her relationship with Oliver was going well, although sometimes Hydra became annoyed by his obsession with quidditch.

Adrian now became a little weird and mean with Hydra, treating her more and less the same as Flint or ignoring her, which made her feel very hurt.

Her mother still sent out sweets and cakes daily for her and Draco, which Fred and George loved, since they ate most of what she received, Draco and Hydra were having now a more friendly relationship and he seemed to have not yet realized for some reason that she was dating Oliver, which was good for now, because if he knew she was dating a Gryffindor boy, he would probably freak out, as would her parents.

Now the class was preparing for their first visit to Hogsmeade, the wizarding village, Hydra was excited and was getting ready to go out with the girls.

\- I think you're going to love it, there's so many cool things to do there- Said Angelina, putting on her winter coat.

\- I cannot wait to have a butterbeer- Alicia seemed to salivate as she spoke.

\- Hydra, are you going with your boyfriend? - Asked Laura, she found the Hydra-Oliver couple very fascinating.

\- Yes, he will be there too - Answered Hydra.

\- Are you guys really dating? - Jeniffer asked, as she putted on her winter coat too.

\- Yeah, I know, it was fast ...

\- He was right ... - Jeniffer was talking to herself.

\- Who? Was write? - Hydra asked in curiosity.

\- Nothing, no one, never mind... - Jeniffer said quickly, leaving the room with Rita before the other girls.

Finally, the girls left the room and went to the common room where they found the boys. They went to the entrance of the castle, where the grumpy janitor, Mr. Fitch waited to check the names with permission to participate in the tour, fortunately Lucius had signed the permission before all the confusion in Dumbledore's room, since then he and Hydra had not spoken and she doubted he would allow her to go anywhere after that,

\- I've been thinking, it's our first official date - Oliver said smiling, hugging Hydra on the way to the village.

\- True, but living at Hogwarts we do not have exactly many opportunities to go out.

Hydra gave Oliver a soft kiss and stopped when she heard Fred and George imitating a kiss noise very loudly.

In Hogsmeade, Hydra felt at home, it was an entirely magical village, full of shops, pubs and things to see and do, the twins went straight to the Zonko store, a gaming store, Hydra Decided to enter the store as well and Oliver followed.

\- I'll see you in Three Broomsticks - Angelina said as she walked away.

\- We will save a butterbeer for you - Alicia said, following Angelina.

She watched as the twins and Lee paced back and forth from the stores that vibrated with student laughter and explosions of colored a while, Hydra followed Oliver to Honey dukes, where he bought some creamy cauldrons and rainbow truffles, Oliver bought a huge unicorn-shaped lollipop and she bought him extra creamy cauldrons for him and his friends, She realized that Oliver looked as she took some galleons out of her pocket, she thought he did not like the fact that she was rich, but he never said anything about that or anything else.

After leaving Honeydukes full of candy, Hydra and Oliver went to Dogweed and Deathcap, where Hydra bought some plants and herbs to test new potions and then to Scrivenshaft's Quill Shop where Oliver bought some new quills.

Oliver suggested that the two of them could go to Madame Puddifoot's Tea Shop, he said it was the best place for a date.

They entered the cozy little shop, romantically decorated, several couples were seated at the tables, and Oliver and Hydra curled up to the nearest table, after ordering some tea, Hydra could not help but feel the climate of countless couples kissing and spent a good time there with Oliver, it was good to see him not thinking about quidditch, only on her.

\- I think we should go find out friends at the Three Broomsticks - Hydra said, after some time kissing Oliver.

-No ... Let's stay here ... -Oliver did not seem willing to stop what he was doing.

\- But soon we have to go home and I promised ... - said Hydra moving away from his kisses with a big smile.

\- Okay, let's go ... - Oliver agreed, very reluctantly.

Upon entering the pub, Hydra saw Fred, George, Angelina, Alicia, Katie, Jeniffer, and two other sixth grade students, Wood's friends sitting at the table.

\- Finally! I thought you two had gotten lost - Angelina said as they entered the room.

\- No, we were at Madame Puddifoot's - said Oliver, slightly flushed.

\- Ohhhhh, what were you doing l there, huh stallion? - George joked, this time Oliver became very blushed and the whole table laughed, Hydra and Oliver sat between George and Alicia, Oliver ordered two butterbeer for them and the conversation ran loose for the rest of the afternoon and of course, most of it was about quidditch.

After the tour ended and everyone returned to the castle, they were happy with the fun they had and loaded with sweets and other things.

On Halloween Eve, after an intense practice under the rain and wind, Hydra went into the locker room with the girls, feeling annoyed.

\- I do not understand why I need to practice like that, I'm not even the main team! - She said to Angelina, as she pulled off her sodden robes, while she did the same.

\- Oliver feels better when you are in training, so he insists that you come along, did not realize it yet? Angelina made a face as if to say the most obvious thing in the world.

On the one hand this made Hydra happy, she liked that Oliver valued her that way, but those practices would end up killing her, unless she thought so.

\- I had promised that I would not be on the team for myself... and why did Fred and George had to say that Slytherin was better than ever with the new brooms? - She said, recovering from her thoughts as she dried herself.

\- They only told the truth, they did not need to ask you to ask your father for one of the Gryffindors, that much I agree ... - Angelina, Alicia and Katie Looked at Hydra.

\- I think my father would never give new brooms to the Gryffindor team, even if I asked, he still does not accept that I am in the house, let alone on the team playing against Draco, my mother sent an owl saying that we should not be against the family, ever! - Hydra commented, avoiding the look of her friends.

\- I know that, don't worry. - Angelina said sympathetically.

The girls dried up, dressed in their robes, and went out with Katie and Alicia from the dressing room toward Gryffindor Tower as they passed the main hall, were interrupted by Draco.

\- Some Slytherin boys told me they saw you making out with the Gryffindor captain, is that true? - Draco asked unceremoniously, causing the girls to "panic" and stop in the middle of the entrance hall, which was empty at that moment, except for the girls.

\- Girls, I'll see you upstairs, come here with me Draco - Hydra said, pulling Draco fiercely by the arm while the girls climbed the stairs and he screamed that Hydra was hurting him, she stopped in an empty hallway with his brother.

\- Let me go! What do you think you're doing? - Draco raged, recovering his arm from Hydra's hand and adjusting his robes.

-What's the problem with me being with Oliver, Draco? - She said in a low tone, hoping that her brother did not speak loudly either.

\- The problem is you're a Malfoy, and you should not date a filthy half blood - Draco said scornfully and his voice still too loud, so Hydra looked sideways to see if anyone was coming or hearing them.

\- Oliver is half blood? - Asked Hydra.

\- Ha! You did not know, did you? - Draco said wryly - how do you date someone and do not even ask if he is pureblood?

\- I do not care about that Draco, you know that very well, besides, he already told me about his family and his parents are wizards - Hydra said, trying to remember some moment that she might have lost in which Oliver had told him he was half blood.

\- His maternal grandfather was a muggle and so was his paternal great-grandmother too, he is not pure like us - Draco said, looking pleased, as if he had caught her in a big lie.

\- What's the problem about that Draco? - Hydra disguised how nervous she was about how her father would take the news, she knew she had not heard the end of it, for her father would probably be better than dating a muggle, but still not acceptable, she would probably face many problems. - Besides, how do you know all this?

\- Mother found out about you two weeks ago, and she decided to investigate without dad knowing and found out everything, she told me today. - Draco looked pleased with himself as he said it, and even more so when he saw Hydra's look of astonishment.

\- Mother knew that for weeks and you did not come to tell me? Why? - Hydra said growing with anger, causing Draco to make the stubborn face that he used to do when they fought.

\- Someone told her, she told me today, and as I read it, some Slytherin boys told me they saw you two making out in the halls. - Draco said, looking startled at Hydra's tone, but still not stopping the petulance in his tone of voice and his pose.

\- How? Who does she know here besides you? The teachers? They would not do it, would they? Hydra was really worried and curious about the situation, walking around the hall.

\- I don't know, someone she must have paid to spy on you, probably, I just know what she said, and she said that daddy would be furious, and I believe so too - Draco replied, standing in the same spot.

\- Well, it's their problem, I'm not going to break up with Oliver because he's half blood, I do not see any problem with that, and Dad can add that to the list of things he hates about me. - Hydra shouted those last words and left, running towards the Gryffindor tower, leaving Draco standing motionless.

When she got to the tower, she said the password to the fat woman's picture and entered the round common room, there some students were doing their homework, but the only friendly faves were the ones of Fred and Georgr, when they saw the white and scared face of Hydra, they called her to come closer and asked what had happened, Hydra explained everything, sitting next to the twins and trying to calm herself down.

\- Wow, paying someone to expiate you is heavy and I thought our mother was harsh...- said Fred admired.

\- You should have dated one of us, you see, at least about blood your father was not going to complain about - George said playfully and laughing, trying to cheer Hydra up who was smiling now.

\- Actually I think Lucius Malfoy must hate us more than he hates muggle -Fred said, looking at his brother, and Hydra knew that this was true. He despised the Weasleys and thought they were a disgrace to wizard blood, but she decided not to say anything, just chuckled.

\- I honestly already expected a reaction like that from them, just did not know that I was being spied on - Hydra was looking sad and distant, George sat next to him and took his hand, she had developed a friendship with the twins, despite the fact that they knew each other for a little time, she felt a genuine friendly affection for them.

They stood there in the hall, the rain outside was strong and the window was dark, she listened as Fred and George wondering what would happen if a person made a salamander to eat a filibuster fire, she noticed when Harry Potter joined his friends Ron and Hermione, Hydra liked to talk to the three of them sometimes, her mother had already sent some owls complaining about her approaching Harry, but she thought Draco was telling her everything, now she no longer knew if it was the him or the spy who counted all.

Fred and George showed her the orange leather lizard who lives in the fire which they stole from a classroom of the care of magical creatures class and gave him a Filibuster fire, and he now smoked gently on a table in front of them which was surrounded by curious boys, everything happened very fast, the salamander came spinning uncontrolled on the air, sparking sparks and stamping. Percy appeared fighting with Fred and George, the sight of tangerine-colored stars streaming from the salamander's mouth and his escape into the fireplace, accompanied by explosions, causing Hydra, who sat with her mouth openned shocked, not to noticing when Oliver sat down besides him, laughing at the situation, Fred and George had to go away with Percy who was still screaming furiously.

\- You do not see it every day, -

Oliver said, still laughing, then completely forgetting about people around him, bringing her close to him and kissing her softly, but Hydra pushed him away after a few seconds, she knew that probably his mother's spy was not a Gryffindor student, but she felt a bit paranoid anyway, he decided to give the excuse to Oliver that Percy was so nervous and that he would end up in detention if he saw them kissing in the common room and how she did not like doing it in public, Oliver seemed to believe on her and also agreed, then he put his arm around her and just stood there with Hydra, talking about what the twins had done. After a while, Fred and George returned and told Percy that he had made all kinds of threats and that he promised to tell their mother about what had happened, leaving Fred and George furious.

\- We have to get our revenge - Fred said, sitting in the armchair in front of Hydra, his hand on his chin, as if he was planning something.

\- Do you know any potions that make Percy have giant ears and fly away? - Fred asked Hydra, who watched them both.

\- Unfortunately not.

\- Dammit! - Fred said.

After a while, Oliver began to talk to the twins about quidditch.

\- Believe me boys, Flint is not kidding, he wants to get rid of our team, he and the rest of Slytherin. - Oliver said nervously, he had taken his arms off Hydra to explain to the boys new techniques he was developing.

\- Maybe he's Hydra's mother's spy -Fred said, then regretting his silence and apologizing when he saw Hydra's wide eyes as Oliver asked what he meant by that.

\- Yeah, George, look, we forgot that we had to do that thing over there, remember? - Fred asked, trying to run away.

\- Of course, of course, we'll see you later - George said, leaving with Fred very quickly to the stairs leading to the bedrooms, Hydra only thought he wanted to "kill" them both.

\- What's up with this spy story, Hydra? - Asked Oliver, all serious, turning his body so he could face her.

Hydra decided to explain the whole situation to Oliver and he faded with sadness as she told about her mother discovering about his family being half blood.

\- I do not care about that, Oliver, I swear, but why didn't you tell me that before? - Asked Hydra, with her hands on Oliver's brown.

\- I didn't think about that as an issue, I did not think it was necessary to tell you about i,, I'm sorry Hydra, I did not want you to take by surprise by your parents - Oliver still looked sad and nervous while he was speaking, Hydra decided to come closer and give him a big kiss, now she was forgetting about spies and was causing some students looked at them uncomfortably and o some first year giggled.

\- I do not really care, it isn't and issue for me, just forget it, okay? - She said while she pulled herself away from him a little.

\- Okay, it's forgotten - Hydra did not believe it, something in his tone of voice said that it was a lie, but she decided to pretend it was.

On the next night, Hogwarts was preparing for its Halloween party, the great Hall was decorated with live bats, as well as huge pumpkin lanterns, the hall was beautiful, bright and lively, Hydra made herself look very beautiful, using the her hair in a beautiful braid that revealed her natural face, Fred and George took a few seconds to speak when they saw her in the common room and then accompanied her to the hall where they joined Katie, Lee, Angelina, Alicia and Oliver, Percy. Hydra noticed Oliver's face of irritation as she noticed that several boys were turning to look at her, especially when Adrian, Flint, and others from the team whistling at her.

They sat down at the Gryffindor table, she sat next to him and after a while he seemed to forget the subject, the party was happy and everyone seemed amused, Hydra was sitting facing the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw table, she noticed that a blonde boy with very blue eyes and long hair was looking at her from the Ravenclaw's table, she had already noticed him, but had never spoken to him, anyway, he was too happy with Oliver to think about other boys, but the fact was thar he was very handsome, when Oliver was distracted talking about quidditch team was better Pudldlemere United or Chudley Cannons with Fred, George, Lee and incredibly, Percy, she asked who he was to Angelina.

\- Do you know who that blonde boy is? The one in the Ravenclaw table - Angelina looked disguisedly back as she was sitting facing Hydra and not him.

\- Yes, it's Peter Macmillan, he's Jennifer's brother, he's a sixth grader.

\- He must be the most handsome guy in Hogwarts, honestly ... - Alicia sighed, joining the conversation - Besides Cedric maybe, though, no, I think they're even.

\- But why? - Angelina looked suspiciously at Hydra, who decided to lie;

\- No, nothing, he reminded me of Jeniffer, I thought that he could be her brother. - Hydra tried not to blush and show that she was lying .

\- I thought it was because he had not taken his eyes off you since you arrived at Hogwarts. - Alicia said casually, as if she had not said anything embarrassing for Hydra, forgetting that Oliver was close.

Hydra blushed and was afraid that Oliver would hear the conversation, he would have no reason to be angry, since Hydra was not interested in Peter, but still...

\- No, nothing like that Alicia, I think you are imagining things - Hydra disguised, looking away, seeing that Oliver had heard nothing.

\- No, no, but be careful, he dates Ameee Goat and she's very jealous, she's sixth grader too, my friend Emilia from Ravenclaw said that once Amee thought she was looking at Peter and she put a jinx om her, she had pimples for almost a week, I don't know what he sees on her, but Emilia said they do not even get along very well. - Alicia said, with the face of someone who had just told a secret.

Hydra noticed the green-eyed red-haired girl besides him, talking to a tall black haired friend beside her, she was very beautiful and looked sweet and delicated, not as meam as Alicia described her to be.

\- For God's sake, Alicia, have you forgotten about Oliver? - Angelina said, scolding her for what she was had just said.

\- No, but I'm just saying ... - Alicia said shrugging and starting eating again.

The three of them changed the subject and began to talk about the transfiguration lessons.

By the end of the evening, everyone looked satisfied and happy, a troupe of skeleton dancers had just performed to the joy of everybody and the Hogwarts choir made a special presentation with frogs.

\- I did not know there was a choir here. – Hydra said, admiring the good music that they were sang.

\- There are music lessons and Muggle music lessons – Percy said, next to them.

\- Oh really? I love music and muggle music is cool, have you ever heard about a muggle singer named Madonna? She's great. - Hydra stopped talking as she realized her friends were staring at her. - What? Haven't you?

\- No, not really, but I could never imagined that you liked things about muggles – said Fred, laughing, sitting next to Alicia.

\- I like it, the music in particular, it's great, so many interesting bands, you cannot even imagine.

\- You sound like dad talking, I think you should know him – Said George, who was laughing with Percy and Fred.

The choir stopped singing and everyone applauded.

\- Do you think I can get into those classes? - Hydra asked Percy, who Hydra thought, knew better than the other boys about these things.

\- I do not know, I guess you had to sign up before September, but maybe I should talk to Professor Flitwick.

The short Professor, commanded the choir and was now bowing to the audience that still applauded.

\- Cool, I will, thanks, Percy -

Percy blushed and Hydra noticed that Fred and George were laughing at his brother's reaction, which made Hydra desperately want to change the subject.

\- Lee, why are not you on the quidditch team? - The boy stopped laughing with his friends to respond, half surprised by the abrupt change of subject.

\- Because my thing is to narrate the games, not to play them.

\- And he's the best at it - Fred said, giving his friend high five.

\- How cool, I did not know you were narrating the games - said Hydra.

\- Yes, it's fun. - Lee looked pleased enough to talk about it.

\- He's really great - Said Oliver.

\- But can you be impartial? - Hydra asked.

Her friends at the table laughed.

\- Not very much, but sometimes we try. - Lee replied.

\- You'll probably see on the next game - George said.

Hydra continued to talk to the boys, noticing that the blonde boy really did not stop looking at her and wondering if maybe he would not be his mother's spy, even though she thought that this possibility was distant and improbable, she bet more on someone from Slytherin, it would be easier for her mother to approach them, since she was friends with many of their parents.


	8. The Chamber of Secrets

After the party, everyone returned feeling very tired to the Gryffindor tower.

\- I do not remember the last I've eaten that much! – Fred complained, putting his hand on his belly.

\- It was delicious, I really enjoyed the party – Said Hydra, who was holding hands with Olívio.

\- Halloween parties st Hogwarts are generally wonderful, how is it in Beauxbatons? - Asked Oliver as they walked.

\- It is wonderful too, I think a little more formal maybe, but it's just their way - She answered. Hydra, felt her heart clench with the memories of her happy "home".

When they were passing by a corridor on the second floor, they stopped and went silent.

\- What is going on? - Hydra asked, looking around confused.

\- I don't know, I cannot see anything from here – George said, making his way through the crowd.

Hydra did the same and she saw that the floor full of water, then looked up and opened her mouth in surprise. Madame Nor-r-ra, the caretaker's cat, was hanging by the tail in a torch holder. It was hard and wide-eyed.

\- Oh my God, what happened? Who did this? - She exclaimed.

Then her surprise was even greater when she looked at and saw that on the wall between two windows, it was written as if in blood:

"THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS HAD BEEN OPENED. ENEMIES OF THE HEIR, BEWARE."

Harry, Hermione and Ron were standing by the cat, Hydra looked at them, to the wall and to the cat without understanding anything, a silence prevailed among the students, untill someone shouted in the silence.

\- Enemies of the Heir, beware! You'll be next, Mudbloods!

Hydra recognized at once the voice of her brother who seemed to laugh and have fun with this situation.

Hydra got angry, tried to get close to him to fight, but Oliver, who now appeared by her side, held her.

\- Leave him Hydra, fight with him now will only make things worse, someone can see and punish you, you would not want that, believe me.

Angelina, Fred and George who were close agreed, so she tried to calm herself down.

\- What's going on here? What's happening?

Drawn, probably, by Draco's scream, Argo Filch appeared, making his way through the clustered students. Then he saw Madame Norr-ra and he drew back, his hands clasping, making an horrified expression.

\- My cat! My cat! What happened to Madame Norr-ra? He shouted.

Hydra saw that her jumped eyes rested on Harry.

\- You! - shouted. - You! You murdered my cat! You killed her! I'll kill him!

I will...

\- Argo!

Dumbledore had arrived on the scene, followed by several teachers. In seconds, he passed through Harry, Ron, and Hermione and released Madame Norr-ra from the torch holder.

\- Come with me, Argo – he told Filch – You too, Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, and

Miss Granger.

Lockhart took a step forward.

\- My office is nearest, Headmaster — just upstairs — please feel free...

\- Thank you, Gilderoy - said Dumbledore.

The silent crowd parted to let them pass.

After they had departed, Professor McGonagall ordered that the prefects to lead the students into their common rooms, which Percy promptly answered her request together with the other prefects.

\- Come on, Gryffindor, to our tower now! - He shouted.

All the way through, they debated what had happened and if Harry,Hermione and Ron had done something.

\- I do not think so, I think

Hermione would never do that! - Hydra said, remembering the clever girl and dedicated to the rules she had met.

\- And I think neither would Ron, I doubt he'd know how to do that - Fred said in a tone of voice of someone who was joking, as always.

\- So what happened? - Hydra asked and the friends shrugged.

Everyone wondered the same thing after they had arrived in the common room. For a long time they debated the subject, there wasn't anyone that seemed to want to sleep.

\- It's not possible that it's Harry, he's the boy who survived, so why would he want to kill a cat, or a muggleborn? - Asked Hydra, sitting on a armchair, with her friends sitting around her.

\- I do not know, if you asked me, I would say it was something that your brother would want to do, not Harry...

\- George said, then stopping to think about his words and getting embarrassed.

\- Yes, to tell you the truth, I think so too - Said Hydra, sinking into the

armchair.

\- Don't worry, no one thinks you two are or are capable of doing same thing, - Said Oliver, hugging her.

\- Yes, it's true, Hydra - said George, scratching his head and with his face flushed.

\- Please, could you set an example and go to sleep? Percy asked, getting near the group, looking tired and worried.

\- No - almost everyone answered at the same time.

Percy left the group, irritated and "cursing", trying now to convince a

group of first year students to go to sleep.

\- Poor boy - Hydra said, laughing, looking at Percy's face turning red.

while talking to the students.

\- He's annoying, seriously! - Fred said.

After talking and enjoying themselves for a long time, Hydra said goodbye to the boys, feeling very sleepy and dreaming about her bed. Upon arriving in the room, Jeniffer and Rita were getting ready to sleep.

After talking a little more about what happened in the hallway, Alicia started talking to Jeniffer.

\- I saw your brother in the hall, Jeniffer, how handsome he is! - Alicia laughed, amused by the blushed face of Hydra, who knew she was teasing her, not in a mean way, but still, provoking a little.

\- Yeah, I know, almost every girls that we meet tell me that, believe me ... - Jeniffer said as she settled into the

bed and rolling her eyes.

\- Too bad he's with that annoying Amee girl - Alicia said, looking for her pajamas.

\- Yeah, but I don't think it's going to last, honestly - Jeniffer said, lying down.

\- He is a nice guy, he's always been nice to me, anyway - Said Rita lying on her bed.

\- He is the pride of the Macmillan family - Said Jeniffer laughing - my parent's eyes shine when they talk about him, and he's a good brother to me, we've always been very close, friends actually.

\- Macmillan, I had not stopped to think you're a Macmillan, I've heard about your family - Hydra said, putting on her pajamas and looking at the girl.

\- I imagined, we are also pureblood – She said laughing in disdain - not as noble as the Malfoys, I think ... - Jeniffer spoke in a gentle way and laughed.

\- Believe me, I really wanted not to be a Malfoy - Hydra said, straightening the bed to lie down.

\- You're rich beyond imagination, you have everything you want, why would you not want that? - Rita asked.

\- Gold is not everything, you must know the fame that my family have, what they think and how they act, is not exactly what I wanted for my life - Said Hydra, trying to control the nervousness in her voice as she lay on the bed.

\- Yeah, you're right about that, I understand what you mean - Rita said feeling sorry for what she'd said before.

\- Well, my family does not have that thing with the pureblood status, thank God, must be hard to live like this - Jeniffer said.

\- It's very complicated, if you do not agree with what they think and I do not agree ... - Hydra lied down and tried not to think about everything she had heard in her life on this subject from her parents and relatives.

\- You and your brother are from different houses, right? I find this so Different - Said Alicia for Jeniffer.

\- Hydra and her brother too - Said Rita.

\- Yes, it is true, but in my case I am from the same house as my mother and Peter's from the same as my father - Jeniffer sai also lying on bed, Hydra could not see anyone's face, but she could hear their voices.

\- Well, in my case, nobody ever was on Gryffindor house, only in Slytherin, just me and a mom's cousin that I've known of... - Hydra did not want to mention her cousin's name, since he was famous in the magical world and not for a good thing.

\- And how did they take that? That you were not Slytherin's? - Asked

Jeniffer to her.

\- Horrible, Daddy did not take it well, he tried to get me out of here, in fact I think he's still trying - Hydra remembered that awful day in Dumbledore's office and became afraid that one day it might happen again, or something even worse...

\- Damn, that's harsh? but I'm glad you are here with us - Said Rita.

\- Yeah, I think Oliver would cry if you left - Angelina said, laughing.

\- Your boyfriend is a hottie ... with all due respect, Hydra - Said Rita, making all the girls in bedroom laugh.

\- He is - said Hydra also laughing.

\- Not as hot as Jeniffer's brother, but he is - Said Alicia, insisting on the subject.

\- I think someone has a crush on your brother, Jeniffer - Angelina said, laughing.

\- I don't! I mean, I would not deny if he wanted, but I'm not trying or anything - Alicia said.

\- I think he's not thinking about dating another girl now - Jeniffer said.

\- Because of Amee? - Rita asked.

\- It's ... well, because of a girl, that's for sure - Jeniffer said in a funny tone of voice.

Laura entered the room, making the room shine with the outaide light and Hydra's eyes hurt a little.

\- Potter has not turned up yet, I gave up waiting to see what happened - She said, going towards her bed.

Again a discussion began on what did or did not happen, the took too long to fall asleep after getting the conversation started again.

On the next day, everybody was still talking about the last night subject on the school's corridors, poor Professor Flitwick had to beg for silence again and again on his class.

\- Today we are going to learn a very important spell - Said the little teacher - A summoning Spell, someone knows the name of it?

A girl with black skin and light hair from Ravenclaw raised her hand.

\- We can summon objects by pronouncing the spell, the wizard Must know the general area where the object is in order to summon it and the further it is, the more difficult it will be to summon.

\- Very well Miss Tomson, 10 points to Ravenclaw.

The girl looked pleased, smiling and talking to her friend at her side.

\- Pay close attention, you see that little watch on the other side of the

living room? Everyone turned to look at the small wristwatch on a table near the door - I'm going to point my wand - Said him pointing his wand towards the watch - and think very clearly about the object, this is very important and say "accio watch". The clock flew from the table where it was to the Professor's hand, they all released exclamations of surprise.

\- Very well, very well, now I want everyone to try to summon some object from the room, remember to always have a clear view of what you want.

The spell was a little more difficult than Hydra had imagined, she had to try a few times untill it was possible to summon a feather from the Professor's table into her hands.

Flitwick to his hands, Fred and George passed the class trying to summon the Professor without success, making him very angry.

\- Minus five points from Gryffindor a

\- He said, glaring at the boys.

\- Oh, well, worth the shot... - Fred said with a shrug.

By the end of the lesson, Hydra stayed behind to try to talk to the Professor, asking for her friends to find her in the hallway latter.

\- Professor - Said Hydra, approaching the Professor's desk.

I wanted to ask about the music lessons, if I could attend them, I know I did not signed up to them before, I did not know that I could ...

\- Miss Malfoy, right? – Asked the Professor, taking his eyes from the parchment and looking at her - In which class would you be interested in?

\- Muggle music - She said, and the Professor stared in amazement.

\- Muggle music? But, but, you're a Malfoy, right? – He asked, with one eyebrow erect.

\- Yes, but I hoped that would not stop me from participating - Hydra always hated when someone associate her with her family, especially with the bad things about them and looked at her as she could not be different from them.

\- No, it doesn't, but unfortunately the registrations for the classes are already over, but when it opens again, I'll let you know miss Malfoy - The Professor was still looking at Hydra with a incredibly that bothered her greatly.

\- Okay, thank you - Hydra said, giving him a little fake smile and retreating quickly.

On the way to the Great Hall, Hydra was stopped by Pocey.

\- Hey, Malfoy, how are you? - Said the boy, in the middle of one of the corridors, with the Slytherin's robes.

\- You have not spoken to me since the beginning of September ... what happened now? - Hydra asked, staring at him.

\- I know, I'm sorry, I think I was a bit annoyed because of you and Wood, I was kind of an idiot - Pucey blushed and did not look into Hydra's eyes as she spoke, which made her wary of his attitude.

\- Okay, okay, consider it forgotten, as long as it never happens again... - She replied,

Standing in front of the boy.

\- And you're still dating? - Pucey now lifted his head and looked at her to

eyes.

\- Yes, still dating ...

\- Oh, yes, what a pity, well, I'll go then. – The boy did not even let Hydra answer, just stepped out into the corridors, leaving her alone.

In the Great Hall, Hydra noticed that many students were whispering about Harry and they looked at him with suspicion and even fear.

\- What is going on? - Asked Hydra to her friends and Oliver, who were sitting

together at the Gryffindor's table.

\- They're scared of Harry, saying he might have petrified the cat – George said, eating something that was on his plate.

\- He would not do that, Gryffindor students would not believe it, would they? — Hydra asked.

\- Some are suspicious – Said Oliver, sitting beside him - But I don't think people belive him.

Hydra looked at the Slytherin table, Draco was laughing with some friends, Hydra wondered if he had anything to do with it, though she could not imagine how he would do such a thing.

Pucey was at his side, laughing along with Flint and some boys of the fourth and seventh year, Hydra still did not understand if he was a nice guy or not, since he was constantly changing his mood. Hydra's eyes then looked at the Ravenclaw's table, where the blonde boy, Jeniffer's brother, was talking to dark skinned boy, she noticed that his girlfriend, Amee was far away from them and wondered if anything had happened between them.

\- She and Peter had broken up, it was more than time, unbearable that girl was! – Hydra heard Jeniffer talking to Alicia and Rita.

\- Alright, at least he's free now - Alicia said, laughing.

\- Yeah, free, I don't know about that ... - Jeniffer said, a little bland.

\- You know you can always recommend him your friend, right? - Said Rita laughing.

\- Your friends - Said Alicia also laughing.

\- Do you see what they see in Macmillan? – Oliver asked, making Hydra turn to him, completely blushed.

\- In whom? – Asked Hydra, concentrating all her efforts not to blush even more.

\- Macmillan, Jeniffer's brother, from Ravenclaw. – Oliver looked towards the boy in the Ravenclaw's table - he's from my year, we see each other sometimes in some classes.

\- No, I mean, he's handsome, but you're handsome too! – Oliver looked a little jealous of the answer, but did not say anything that could indicate that he was annoyed or nervous, on the contrary, he just looked ahead and continued to eat.

After that, Hydra had Defense Against the Dark Arts class.

\- Well, who here can recite to us a page of my book, the magician I?

Lockhart asked, his white, petulant smile always.

\- Me, me, me! - Several girls said, making the boys roll their eyes.

Calm down, girl, we have pages for everyone ... - He replied, smiling and

Making some girls sigh.

\- How do we learn something, is ths for real? - Hydra hear Fred's voice behind Hydra's chair.

\- He does not know anything, he only knows about things he says he did, but I don't even know if that is true - said Lino.

\- He wrote all that, must be true, don't you think so? - Hydra asked, turning to

Back to see the boys.

\- I do not know, it could be invented – George said, speaking quietly to Lockhart, who listened carefully Rita Orance reciting his book, not listening to them.

\- No, it has many details, it cannot be just invented, can it? It does not seem to be a person that is that creative to invent alone all of this – Hydra replied.

-And neither brave – Lee said.

\- I don't know, I really don't know, I cannot help looking at him ... – Hydra said, looking at the professor and sighing as she turned around, saw his friends grimacing - but he really seems full of himself sometimes.

\- He is, Hydra, overcome the beauty and see, he doesn't know anything, what are his classes? People reading snippets of his life and only that! – Said Fred, looking angrily at the Professor,

who was laughing now at how he killed a vampire all by himself and making gestures, using one of the students to act like the vampire, while the girls watched closely and hold their breath in the action scenes, only to sigh seconds later with admiration...

\- He also does demonstrations – Hydra said, although she liked what she was seeing too.

\- Oh my, now I feel ready to deal with the evil out there – Fred said.

\- Give him a break, he only has what? Two months teaching us? We will see how maybe later... – said Hydra.

\- Miss Malfoy might want help me to demonstrate the next chapter... – Lockhart, making Hydra look forward.

\- Sorry teacher... all right, but please, come up here ...


	9. The Heir of Slytherin

In the following days, the school was still talking about the event on the second floor corridor, about the "chamber of secrets" that Hydra did not know much about and the message on the wall, many theories about what had happened was being formed, but Hydra heard more from people was that Harry Potter was responsible for what was happening.

\- My cousin Ernie is from Hufflepuff and there everyone is scared that Harry can petrify them or something - Jeniffer said one morning in their room while they got ready for breakfast.

\- This is ridiculous, completely ridiculous! And by the way, how many relatives do you have here in Hogwarts? -Angelina asked, changing from her serious voice to a laughter, trying to deflect the subject.

\- Three now actually, Peter, my brother, in Ravenclaw and two cousins in Hufflepuff. -Jeniffer said, pulling on the robe with the Gryffindor symbol.

At the end of the day, already sitting in the Gryffindor common room, some second year students were telling the story that their history teacher told them in class.

He said that the founders of Hogwarts: Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, and Salazar Slytherin, lived well and in harmony and all, but that Slytherin did not agree that Muggleborns should study at Hogwarts, that only witches' families should have this right- Hydra swallowed when she heard this part, heard that same speech since birth - after some time, a fight happened between Slytherin and Gryffindor and Slytherin left the school and the best part comes now, or worse, I do not know - Said the long dark-haired brunette girl - "Slytherin, according to the legend, sealed the Chamber of Secrets so that none would be able to open it until his own true heir arrived at the school. The heir alone would be able to unseal the Chamber of Secrets, unleash the horror within, and use it to purge the school of all who were unworthy to study magic, according to him, anyway.

The story caused terror and whisperers among the students, Hydra was extremely silent, sitting in her armchair.

\- You don't really belive in that story, do you? - Asked Oliver, sitting down beside her.

\- What if it was true? I hear that same Slytherin speech in my house during my whole life, I don't know what to think ... maybe my brother and are his heirs, who knows? He lived such a long time ago... - Hydra was pale and nervous and Oliver took a few seconds thinking before answering, she noticed that in a corner, Harry, Hermione and Ron were staring at her, "could they be thinking the same thing as her?" - She thought.

\- Would you know if you were wouldn't you? Your parents would have told you, wouldn't them?Maybe grabbed about it even - Answered Olívio.

Oliver had a point, her parents would probably never be quiet about it they probably would be proud and have the world knowing about it if they were heirs of the Slytherin family, this thought seemed to comfort her, she relaxed in her chair and smiled.

\- You're right, my parents probably would have told me, and the world about it... - Hydra was so happy with Oliver that she called him outside the common room where they could be alone, it was rare the occasions when he was not thinking of quidditch and she studying, the few they had, had to be highly enjoyed.

The next morning, the subject in the hallways of the school was about Harry being the heir of Slytherin, which Hydra considered rubbish, since he had nothing to bind him to the wizard, not even in his house Harry was, she decided to forget about that and go to the potions class, where now she was making a good invigorating potion.

\- All right - Said Snape analyzing his cauldron - , it seems to be well made. - Snape put a small part of the potion in a bottle and made the rest of the contents disappear from the cauldron.

\- I think he'll never give you points, no matter how many good potions you make - Angelina said as Snape walked away, after criticizing her potion that was an orange and not the colour that it should be.

\- That's not fair, is it?- He gives points to the Slytherin students for much less than what I do- Hydra said, watching as Pucey and a friend earned five points each for the house and their potion did not even look as well made as Hydra's.

\- This boy looks at you in very a weird way - Angelina said about Pucey. - Wasn't him your friend?

\- He was, but he started acting really weird after I started dating Oliver.

"I think he's jealous maybe - Said Alicia.

\- Am I disturbing your little girls' conversation? - Snape asked, in a frightening way, turning to them and making everybody in the room look as well.

\- No, Professor Snape, we're sorry - Said the girls.

\- Five points from Gryffindor ... each!

Hydra, Angelina and Alicia grimaced, but Snape ignored them completely, threatening to take more points from each and continued to check the cauldrons.

At lunchtime, Hermione approached Hydra and asked if she could talk to her alone, everyone was surprised at the request and looked suspiciously at both of them, but Hydra stood up and followed her into the entrance hall.

\- Hydra, I, I did not want you to be offended, but, I wanted to ask you something and it's okay if you don't want to respond - Said the girl, her face flushed, stopping in front of Hydra and speaking hurriedly.

\- I think I already know Hermione - Hydra interrupted. -, you want to know if my brother and I are the heirs of Slytherin, don't you? - Hermione turned white and ashadmed with the statement, she replied unable to look Hydra in the eyes.

\- Yes, I wanted to know if that was true.

\- No, I think it's not, my parents never told me that, and if that was a secret or family tradition, I would know, right? After all, I am the first born. - Hydra did not know if she wanted to convince Hermione or herself.

\- But, Hydra... - Said Hermione gravely. - what if your family had hidden that from you and only told Draco? You have said a few times that your father left you out and always trusted him.

The question came as a wrecking ball to Hydra, she had not thought about it, she was so relieved not to be the heiress that she did not think if it would not be a big secret she was not entrusted to.

\- No, it cannot be, it can't, Hermione.- Hydra looked at her with a look of dismay and despair, shaking her head.

\- Calm down Hydra, that's probably not it, sorry that I've asked you, Im sorry... - Hermione looked awkwardly at her, trying to calm Hydra.

\- No, I'm going to ask Draco, he will have to tell me the truth! - Her eyes filled with tears, and her head was flying high with worries.

\- What would be the use of asking him, Hydra, if it's a secret, he will not tell you, will him? Look, let it go, let's have dinner and forget I asked it, okay?

But Hydra did not forget, the two returned to the Gryffindor table, Hydra spent the entire dinner distracted in her thoughts and ate almost nothing, which, was noticed by all friends, who constantly asked if she was okay, but she always replied that everything was fine, that she was just not hungry.

At the end of the dinner, she excused herself, said that she needed to talk to her brother and would meet them in the common room and went to the Slytherin table, all the heads of the table turned to her as she approached. Gryffindor's student being there wasn't something so easy to happen, Hydra stopped behind from where Draco was sitting, laughing with his same old friends.

\- Draco, I need to talk to you. -The laughter died and Draco turned in amazement at his sister, she knew he would recognize her serious look, he was always "afraid" of that look.

\- You here Malfoy, finally gave up on staying in Gryffindor? We always knew you belonged with us, but don't worry, you are always welcome by my side - Flint said, sitting next to Pucey and Draco as well, laughting and blinking at her with one eye.

\- No, I did not give anything up - Hydra said with a cold tone, she noticed Flint and Pucey laughing - Draco?

\- All right ...- Draco said without protest, got up and followed her out of the hall, the Slytherin students following them with their eyes and giggling, especially Flint and his friends.

\- Draco, tell me the truth, we are not the Slytherin heirs, are we? - Hydra decided to be direct and Draco widened his eyes with the surprise.

-No, Hydra, don't you think you would know if that was true? But it's good that they think so, well I wish I were actually... - Draco looked honest, which made Hydra confused and relieved at the same time.

\- You're not lying to me, are you? Dad did not make you promise you would not tell me, did him? - Hydra looked deep in his brother's eyes as he denied all the accusations, she decided to believe him, did not know if she belived because it was really true or just to feel relief, then thanked and hugged him, Draco was completely shocked and immobilized while Hydra went to the Gryffindor tower.

\- So, now you will tell us what is wrong with you? - Fred asked, sitting next to Hydra in the common room, followed by Lino, George, Olivio, Angelina, Kate, and Alicia.

Hydra told everything to them, from the her initial concern, that Oliver already knew until his current conversation with Draco.

\- And you think it's true? - Fred asked in the end, after listening carefully.

\- Yes, I would at least prefer to believe it is, I don't know, it's better that way, isn't it? - Hydra asked, looking at the attentive faces of each of his friends.

\- I think he must be speaking the trut, Hydra, you have nothing to worry about - Angelina said, smiling comfortingly.

On Saturday, it was the day of the big Slytherin game against Gryffindor, Angelina and Alicia got up without saying a word and went down to breakfast, Hydra followed them soon after and found almost the whole quidditch team, all sitting without eating or talking.

\- Guys, let's calm down, you're amazing, I'm confident we can do great - Oliver said, trying to force a smile, sitting next to her, but she sensed his nervousness.

\- I don't doubt that - Hydra said, holding the hand with her beloved.

"I hope so, those brooms are hard to beat ... - Even Fred looked disheartened and nervous.

\- I don't think so, I think you guys are so much better than those brooms, just brooms don't win a game, talent does. - Hydra said, making them smile a little.

After the breakfast, they went down to the locker room, Hydra was about to leave to join the rest of the students on the bleachers, but Oliver took her by the hand and stopped her from leaving.

\- Stay? I need you here ... - He looked sad and desperate, it broke her heart to see him like this.

\- Of course, I'll as long as you like me to - And she sat down next to Fred and George who were also nervous.

\- Slytherin has better brooms than us, -he began. - No point denying it. But we've got better people on our brooms. We've trained harder than they have, we've been flying in all weathers —" ("Too true," muttered George. "I haven't been properly dry since August") "— and we're going to make them rue the day they let that little bit of slime, Malfoy, buy his way onto their team.

Hydra didn't like to hear the comment very much, but agreed with it and said nothing.

Chest heaving with emotion, Oliver turned to Harry.

-It'll be down to you, Harry, to show them that a Seeker has to have something more than a rich father. Get to that Snitch before Malfoy or die trying, Harry, because we've got to win today, we've got to.

Again, Hydra felt very bad, was that what Wood thought about her? That she is just a girl with a rich father? She now could not disguised her sad face.

\- He doesn't mean you - Said Angelina, looking worried.

\- So no pressure, Harry,- said Fred, winking at him.

The players stood up and Hydra said goodbye to each one.

\- Is that what you think of me? - Asked Hydra to Oliver.

\- What? - Asked him worried.

\- That I'm only a girl with a rich father? - Said her with tears in her eyes.

\- Hydra, no! That's what I think about your brother, I know I shouldn't have said that in front of you, but I haven't thought... is not you, Hydra, you are the girl of my dreams, I do not think anything bad about you - Said him in a nervous tone with very sincere eyes.

\- Oh, Oliver, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have made you nervous before the game, you're the man of my dreams too, I understand you and I know you're right, okay? Now go there and be great as you always are in this game, I trust you - said Hydra giving a big and deep kiss in Oliver that made him dizzy.

\- Only Olivio gets a kiss or ..? George joked, but stopped when Olivia looked at him with an ugly face.

\- It's just a joke, -he said, rolling his eyes.

\- Thank you Hydra, I needed this - Oliver said, smiling before she left the locker room.

Hydra sat on the bleachers, where Ron and Hermione were, she sat beside them, Jeniffer, Rita and Laura, who were eagerly awaiting the start of the match.

When the team entered the field, they were greeted by cheer, many cheers, because Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff seemed eager to see Slytherin defeated, but the Slytherin students in the stands booed and whistled, too. Madame Hooch, the Quidditch refereer, told Flint and Wood to shake hands, which they did, casting threatening looks at each other and putting more force into the grip than what was needed as far as Hydra could see anyway.

\- I think they may to kill each other - Said Jennifer.

\- I hope not - Hydra replied.

\- After my whistle, -said Madame Hooch. - three, two, one...

With a roar of encouragement from the bleachers, the fourteen players climbed up to the heavily loaded sky, Hydra watched them all nervously, the Slytherin players swiftly fly with the brooms their father had bought and secretly wished they could have done the same with the Gryffindor team , Despite knowing that it is wrong.

She saw George throwing a bludger at Draco and had a mixture of joy and concern at the time, but she knew she should worry about her team only and not with Draco, he knew what he was getting into, the rain came down fiercely And Hydra could hardly see what was happening, she heard Lee narrating:

"Slytherin in leadership, sixty to zero ..."

Hydra noticed that Fred and George were fighting a seemingly uncontrolled bullet that seemed to be heading towards Harry, soon after, Oliver asked a break, she felt extraordinarily apprehensive, she knew how much to win that game meant for him and she longed for that he could, she did not know how he would be if he looses the game and honestly, she did not want to find out.

After a while, the team returned to the air, Hydra felt curious about what they had talked about, but there was not much to know, not now at least.

Shortly after the match restarted, Hydra watched as a bludger struck Harry's elbow, causing shouts in the bleachers and leading her to bring her hand to her mouth in surprise and agony, she wondered why George and Fred were not close to Harry to help It, the rain blinded hersight soon after.

\- What is going on? Are we winning? - Hydra asked the colleagues on the side, getting completely soaked.

\- I don't know, I can't see anything from here, nor hear what Lee is talking - Said Rita .

\- Why is that bludger chasing Harry? - Jeniffer asked, her hands over her eyes, trying to ease the rain on them.

\- I do not know, this is so weird, I've never seen anything like it in games - Laura said, beside Rita.

After a while, they finally got to see Harry on the ground and heard the announcement that the match was over, Harry managed to get the golden snitch and Gryffindor had won, Ron and Hermine fired onto the lawn towards Harry and Hydra followed them, she saw Harry fainted in the field and some people around him, Professor Lockhart came running, making his way among the students and held him and soon after, Harry woke up.

\- Oh, no, not you - she heard Harry moaning.

\- Doesn't know what he's saying," said Lockhart loudly to the crowd of Gryffindors pressing around them. Not to worry, Harry. I'm about to fix your arm."

\- No! Cried Harry. - I'll keep it like this, thanks. . . . - Hydra looked confused, did not understand why Harry was reluctant to let a teacher fix his arm that was at a very strange angle, though probably he should think like Fred, Lee and George, that he did not know anything at all.

Harry tried to sit up, but couldn't , a blonde boy that Hydra met on her first day was taking pictures.

\- I don't want a photo of this, Colin - He said aloud.

\- Lie back, Harry," said Lockhart soothingly. "It's a simple charm, I've used countless times. It's a very simple spell I've used so many times ...

\- Why can't I just go to the hospital wing?- said Harry through clenched teeth.

\- "He should really, Professor," said a muddy Wood, who couldn't help grinning even though his Seeker was injured. "Great capture, Harry, really spectacular, your best yet, I'd say... - Hydra looked angry at Wood because of his comment when Harry was in pain.

\- Sorry, but it was ... - Said Oliverlooking down.

\- Stand back, - said Lockhart, who was rolling up his jade-green sleeves.

\- No — don't — said Harry weakly, but Lockhart was twirling his wand and a second later had directed it straight at Harry's arm.

Hydra felt sick at the sight of Harry's crooked and limp arm, surely it looked like there was no bone in it.

\- Ah, - said Lockhart. - Yes. Well, that can sometimes happen. But the point is, the bones are no longer broken. That's the thing to bear in mind. So, Harry, just toddle up to the hospital wing — ah, Mr. Weasley, Miss Granger, would you escort him? — and Madam Pomfrey will be able to — er — tidy you up a bit.

Harry stood up and stared and wagging his boneless arm, looking like he was going to faint at any moment again.

Harry, Hermione, Ron to the hospital wing, Hydra noticed that Marcus Flint was screaming angrily at Draco, she could hear Flint cursing his brother for not getting the snitch, she did not resist, and went to them.

\- You idiot, stop talking to my brother like that, he did the best he could! - Hydra said furiously, taking Flint and leaving him and Draco speechless and the Slytherin team staring open-mouthed.

\- Who do you think you are to talk to me like that? Flint glared at her and the Slytherin team laughted - He is my player, I talk to him any way I want to!

\- Hydra, go away, I do not need you to defend me - Draco said angrily.

\- Let her be, Flint, - Pucey said. - She just wants to defend her brother.

\- What's going on here? - Oliver arrived, still full of mud accompanied by Fred and George.

\- Your girlfriend came to me calling me an idiot, just because I was talking to my seeker!- Flint was talking in the ironic tone - I think I'd better take her inside, or ...

\- Or what? You can tell me! Or what? - Hydra felt nervous inside, even though on the outsideshe didn't look like as she was facing Flint full of courage.

"- Hydra, let's go, please - Oliver said nervously holding her arm. - , or I don't know what I can do with this guy! - He glared furiously at Flint, even more furious than he did at the beginning of the match.

\- Go away, Hydra! - Draco shouted, who seemed to shake with anger and his face very flushed, Hydra looked at him and saw that he did not want her there, for real and then turned away with Oliver, Fred and George towards the hospital wing.

\- What were you thinking? - Asked Oliver as they headed towards the castle.

\- Nothing, absolutely nothing. - Hydra felt hurt that her brother had told her to leave when she only wanted to defend him, but understood that he was ashamed. Oliver complained a little more about her attitude, but when he saw the angry expression on her face, he decided to stop talking and entered the castle, but before that, Hydra pulled him by the arm and gave him a big kiss, causing Fred and George to laugh and run away, Oliver grabbed her by the hip and hair and kissed her even harder.

\- Congratulations on the victory - Said Hydra and turned towards the castle, leaving Oliver standing speechless at the door, she thought that despite everything, Oliver was only trying to protect her, the team followed along with her towards the hospital wing, everyone filled with mud, Hydra remembered that they should bring something to Harry, commented with Fred and George, who went towards the kitchen to pick up some cakes, candies and bottles of pumpkin juice.

Upon arriving in the hospital wing, they saw Harry lying on one of the beds, with Ron and Hermione by their side.

\- Unbelievable flying, Harry- said George. - I've just seen Marcus Flint yelling at Malfoy. Something about having the Snitch on top of his head and not noticing. Malfoy didn't seem too happ. - George looked at Hydra to see her reaction, but she decided not to say anything.

Hydra and the girls packed up everything they had brought around Harry's bed, everyone was happy and ready to celebrate the team's victory, but Madam Pomfrey arrived asking them to lave and claiming that Harry needed to rest.

They then headed towards the Gryffindor tower, Hydra took a hot bath and put on new robes, then went to the common room where she found the team celebrating the victory along with some other students, she had never seen Oliver so happy, he grabbed her by the waist and gave her a big kiss when she saw her coming, after hearing Fred's and George's vomit simulation sounds, he released her.

\- I had to reciprocate - he said, smiling uneasily.

\- Very well reciprocated! - Hydra stated, her forehead pressed to his.

\- Enough, seriously, I do not want to have to throw up all my food - George said, faking a serious, irritated tone, then bursting into laughter.

The students celebrated for hours the victory of the team, it was a night to never forget about.

"Guys, as I have my final exams next week, this is the chapter that I would have posted on Monday, I'll probably post a new one next Friday.

Love,

Paula Mello"


	10. The Parselmouth

In the next morning, Hydra was in the hall, talking to Fred and George about the possibility of a new invention of them when she saw a group of girls talking nervously, many others stopped around them.

\- What is going on? - Hydra asked the twins.

\- Let's check... - George said and the three of them followed the group, they stood where a ginger Hufflepuff girl was speaking in panic with the others.

\- We had a new attack, a first-year Gryffindor boy, the one who is always with a camera in his hand, he was attacked! - Some people shrieked in terror, Hydra put her hand to her mouth and let out a sigh of astonishment.

\- He was Muggle-born, do you remember the legend? Do you remember? - Said a girl from Hufflepuff to another one, Hydra still didn't know what to think about this, she just stood still listening with the twins until she felt a hand on her shoulder.

\- You're not still thinking about that stupid heir thing, are you? - Asked Oliver, who was standing behind Hydra, with a group of sixth-year students next to him.

\- No, I'm just really worried. - Hydra put her hand in Olivier's hand and smiled reassuringly, but it was not true, she actually wondered if this would not be Draco's work, if he was not really lying to her, she was too afraid to discover that this was true.

\- Okay, then forget about it, okay? - Oliver said looking at her with kind eyes.

Hydra said goodbye to Oliver and followed Fred and George to the Potions class, things in the school could not be worst, everyone was scared and walking in groups, when they arrived in the room, Professor Snape received them with his bad mood as always.

\- I do not want to hear a shout about what happened last night, Professor Dumbledore and all the other teachers are already aware and we are working to capture the author or authors! - He said, extending the letter S. - of these attacks, now open your books on page two hundred and fifty-seven.

The Potions class managed to cheer Hydra up a little, her relationship with Professor Snape was more "friendly", if you could say that, than his with any other Gryffindor student, at least most of the time, though she never received points for her always well-made potions.

In the following days, the amulets trade in the school became very prosperous, butHydra finding them a great nonsense.

\- Of course, you're pureblood, you don't have the risk of being attacked by the heir of Slytherin. - Angelina said as the two of them passed some students wearing huge amulets on their way to class.

\- And neither do you, I feel sorry for those who are at risk, it's a sad thing, but honestly, I do not think those amulets help them at all.

At the end of the day, Hydra decided to open a letter she received in that morning, but because of the millions of things she had to do and the thing about the heir's crimes that were going on at Hogwarts, she did not read it before. She was sad because of its content.

\- What happend my love? - Hydra looked up, sitting in an armchair in the common room and saw Oliver looking very worried, George and Fred sat next to her too.

\- It's a letter from my friend, Gabrielle. - Hydra's voice was worried and serious.

\- Is she from Beauxbatons? Is there a problem? - George asked, looking genuinely worried, beside the girl.

\- Yes, she's one of my best friends, she's fine, just, she wrote saying that she's disappointed with me, that I do not write to the girls so often and I forgot about them and just want to know about Hogwarts now.

The boy did not seem to know much what to say.

\- That's not true, you always talk about them!- Fred said and with that Angelina, Katie and Alicia also approached her.

\- No, it's not a lie, I used to write them every week, now I write every other week, I never talk about Beauxbaton, it's like I've been denying my home, you do not know Gabrielle, she's always so calm and quiet, if she's saying something, it's because she really does feel it's true. - Hydra tired to smile and keep calm while she talked.

\- Your home is here Hydra, as it was there one day, you do not have to feel bad, your time there has passed, but it does not mean that it wasn't important ... - Katie spoke so tenderly that it made Hydra smile for real this time.

\- You almost did not want to join the team because of it! - Remembered Oliver.

\- If you think that you don't talk enough about it, tell us more, I'm curious to know about other magical schools. - George said, while everyone sat around Hydra, getting closer to hear what she had to say. - They had houses, right? What was your house there? What was the palace like? -Hydra felt an excited strangeness as she remembered these answers and opened a smile, scaring the tears away.

\- Yes we have houses, my house was Lucttore, the house of the braves and bolds, unless they say so, our color is red. - Her friend looked interested in Hydra as she spoke. - The palace was beautiful, the gardens were so green and luxurious, created by magic, rthere were people from several countries, Belgium, Portugal, many accents, it was very interesting, it was not very cold, so in the summer my friends and I liked to stay outside the palace, sometimes swimming on the lake ... - Hydra He smiled and remembered everything as if she was there one more time.

\- What about your quidditch team? - Asked Oliver, sitting next to her.

\- They were wonderful, we won the cup four times in a row, of course I've only played there for two years, but the tradition was passed... - Hydra's eyes glittered, she spent a few more minutes talking about her days at her old school and then brought the album from her room, George and Lee repeatedly asked if they could send owls to her female friends and Katie, Angelina and Alicia to her male friends.

\- Everyone looks beautiful, how strange! - Angelina commented, seeing a photo where Hydra appeared with some friends in their third year.

\- It's just an impression, they were normal people, some ugly, some beautiful, like everywhere... - Hydra said, watching the photo where everyone made faces and then laughed.

\- Who is this? - Asked Oliver, pointing to a tall, handsome, brown-haired boy behind Hydra.

\- Oh, that is Pierre ... - Hydra said, immediately blushing.

\- Is he your ex boyfriend?- He asked with a serious look.

\- Yeah, no, well yeah, it's complicated, he's my ex boyfriend, or my ex something that looks like a boyfriend ..

George and Fred laughed at Hydra's confusion while Oliver looked serious at the photo.

\- He's not so handsome - He said.

\- Oh, yes he is - Alice said, laughing after.

\- I don't think so! - He said again, looking serious at his friend.

Hydra talked a lot with her friends, her life in France, etc. After that, they started talking about the events of the last days and how Neville Longbottom, a lanky second year boy, looked funny using many amulets.

\- But I thought he as a pureblood, isn't he? Longbottom is a name I've heard - said Hydra.

\- Yes, but he's afraid, I do not know the reason, it's a little stupid. - Katie said.

December arrived, bringing snow and a intense cold to Hogwarts, on the second week of the month, Professor McGonagall was noting the name of who would stay at Hogwarts for Christmas, Hydra had received an owl from her mother telling her that Lucius and her would be traveling on Christmas and that she should stay in school with Draco. Fred and George would also stay in the school, which made Hydra happy, and Oliver announced that his parents accepted that he also stayed, which made Hydra very happy. Harry, Hermione, Ron and the rest of the Weasley would also stay in the school.

\- I'm not going to be alone! - Hydra said to the boys one morning during breakfast.

\- I know, we can have lots of fun- Said Fred.

\- Are you guys going to stay here for Christmas? - Jeniffer asked, sitting at the table with Rita.

\- Yes and you? - Hydra asked, taking some toast and jelly from the table.

\- No, Mom and Dad are planning a party with the rest of the family, it's really boring actually ...

\- What about you, Rita? - Hydra asked.

\- No, my mom and dad decided to go to New York this year, but maybe I'll spend the day before the trip on Jeniffer's house. - She said with a giggle.

Hydra learned that Rita was going out with Jeniffer's brother, Peter, though Jeniffer claimed it was rather casual, since Peter was not interested in a serious relationship and Rita apparently was not interested neither, they just wanted to hang out. Jeniffer always said that her brother's head was in something else, but she never said in what and Rita just wanted to have fun without attachments, unless that's what she said.

\- Well, what a shame, it would be nice if all of you stayed, but I understand. - Hydra smiled at her colegues.

\- Why will you stay? - Jeniffer asked.

\- My parents are going on a trip, they asked Draco and I to stay in school this year, which for me, honestly, is much better! - Hydra said.

\- I bet the parties in your house are great! - Rita said.

\- They're ok for those who like it, I think ... but to me they always suck. - Hydra said.

A few days later, Hydra and Angelina saw a crowd of students and read a notice that was fixed in the entrance hall, saying that the duel club would be reopened, the two decided to participate, as well as George, Fred, Alicia, Lee and Oliver.

\- Oh, it sound so good! - Fred said as he signed his name.

\- Totally! - Agreed George.

That night they went into the main hall, very excited about the possibility of real dueling. The long dining tables had disappeared, and a golden stage had appeared against a wall, the illumination of which was produced by thousands of candles floating above. The ceiling had gone from back to black velvet.

\- That's so cool, who's going to duel? - Angelina asked excitedly to Hydra and Alicia.

\- I do not know, but I would not mind dueling with your brother, Hydra... and maybe break some of his bones... - Fred commented behind them, standing next to Lee and George.

\- Sometimes I would''t mind that either, minus the breaking his bones part, I like my brother... -Said Hydra with a smile.

\- What are you guys talking about? Asked Oliver, who was now approaching the group with Katie.

\- About who will duel. - Hydra replied.

\- I think some Professor, probably, I just hope that it's not Lockhart... - Oliver said, looking at the stage that was set up.

\- So do we! - Said George and Fred together.

Soon after, Professor Lockhart approached and walked across the stage in dark plumed clothing, although he always admired himself with the teacher, Hydra felt a little disappointed by the choice, and George, Fred, Lee and Oliver uttered sighs of disapproval.

\- Me and my big mouth... - Asked Olívio, rolling his eyes.

Lockhart waved an arm for silence and called, "Gather round, gather round! Can everyone see me? Can you all hear me? Excellent!

\- Now, Professor Dumbledore has granted me permission to start this little dueling club, to train you all in case you ever need to defend yourselves as I myself have done on countless occasions — for full details, see my published works. "Let me introduce my assistant, Professor Snape," said Lockhart, flashing a wide smile. "He tells me he knows a tiny little bit about dueling himself and has sportingly agreed to help me with a short demonstration before we begin. Now, I don't want any of you youngsters to worry — you'll still have your Potions master when I'm through with him, never fear!"

Lockhart and Snape turned to each other and bowed. At least Lockhart greeted with many nods, while Snape bowed his head. Then the two raised their wands as if wielding swords.

"As you can see, we are holding our wands in the normally adopted combat position," Lockhart said to the students in silence. "When we count three, we'll cast the first spells." None of us are planning to kill, of course. When Snape looked at Snape's angry eyes, he wondered if that was true.

\- One two Three...

The two raised their wands above their heads and pointed them at their opponent; Snape

Exclaimed:

\- Expelliarmus! There was a blinding flash of red, and Lockhart was thrown into the air: he flew to the back of the stage, collided with the wall, slid and fell to the ground.

Draco and the other Slytherin students cheered, some of the girls in the room seemed extremely concerned about Lockhart.

Lockhart was getting up dizzy. His hat had fallen and his curly hair was up.

"Well, there you have it!" he said, tottering back onto the platform. "That was a Disarming Charm — as you see, I've lost my wand — ah, thank you, Miss Brown — yes, an excellent idea to show them that, Professor Snape, but if you don't mind my saying so, it was very obvious what you were about to do. If I had wanted to stop you it would have been only too easy — however, I felt it would be instructive to let them see . . ."

Lockhart finally changed his mind, Hydra thought he actually seemed to be afraid of Snape.

No more demonstrations! I will join you now and separate you in pairs. Prof. Snape, if you want to help me ...

The two walked among the students, forming the pair, Hydra was placed with George, Angelina with Fred and Oliver with a big seventh year from Hufflepuff.

She noticed that Harry was placed with Draco and thought that nothing good could come of it.

\- Facing your partners! - Commanded Lockhart, back to the stage. - And bow down!"

George bowed exaggeratedly and almost touched his head on the floor, making Hydra laugh.

\- Prepare the wands! Cried Lockhart. - When I count three, cast your spells to disarm opponents, only to disarm them, we do not want accidents, one ... two ... three ...

Hydra and George took turns disarming each other.

\- You are not half bad at this, Malfoy. - George said, she had successfully disarmed him for the third time.

\- You're not half bad either, Weasley. - Hydra said, smiling, now being disarmed by her friend.

They stopped as they noticed a commotion coming from one side of the room.

\- Stop! Come on! - Hydra heard Lockhart scream into confusion and rushed to see what was happening.

A haze of green smoke hovered over the place, several students were drowned and bruised, Hermione was fiercely hurting with a Slytherin girl much larger than her.

\- Dear, dear," said Lockhart, skittering through the crowd, looking at the aftermath of the duels. Up you go, Macmillan. . . .Careful there, Miss Fawcett. . . . Pinch it hard, it'll stop bleeding in a second, Boot — I think I'd better teach you how to block unfriendly spells," said Lockhart, standing flustered in the midst of the hall. He glanced at Snape, whose black eyes glinted, and looked quickly away. "Let's have a volunteer pair — Longbottom and Finch-Fletchley, how about you

\- A bad idea, Professor Lockhart," said Snape, gliding over like a large and malevolent bat. "Longbottom causes devastation with the simplest spells. We'll be sending what's left of Finch-Fletchley up to the hospital wing in a matchbox." Neville's round, pink face went pinker. "How about Malfoy and Potter?" said Snape with a twisted smile.

Hydra opened her mouth to protest, but decided to remain silent, could not complain about the teacher's decision in front of everyone.

"Excellent idea!" said Lockhart, gesturing Harry and Draco into the middle of the hall as the crowd backed away to give them room.

\- Now, Harry. -said Lockhart. When Draco points his wand at you, you do this.

He raised his own wand, attempted a complicated sort of wiggling action, and dropped it. Snape smirked as Lockhart quickly picked it up, saying, "Whoops — my wand is a little overexcited —"

Snape approached Draco, bent down and whispered something in his ear. The boy laughed too. Harry looked up nervously at Lockhart and said,

\- Professor, could you show me that blocking thing again?"

Draco said something to Potter, but Hydra could not hear, she was standing next to the crowd, afraid of what would come from this duel.

\- They can kill themselves!- She said, looking startled at the stage.

\- Not if Lockhart kill them with some bad spell first. - said Fred, who seemed to find it all very amusing.

Lockhart patted Harry on the shoulder with humor.

\- Do exactly as I did, Harry!

\- What, drop my wand?"

Hydra laughed at Harry's statement, but not as much as Fred, George, and Lee. The professor seems to have heard nothing, because he just continued:

\- Three ... two ... one ... now!- He shouted.

Draco raised his wand quickly and shouted,

\- Serpensortia!

The tip of his wand exploded. Hydra let out a cry of surprise as she saw a long black snake materialize, falling heavily on the ground between Harry and Draco and rise, ready to strike. The other students screamed back quickly, making room. 

\- Do not move, Potter - Snape said quietly, seeming to enjoy the situation. I'll put an end to it ...

\- Allow me!" shouted Lockhart. He brandished his wand at the snake and there was a loud bang; the snake, instead of vanishing, flew ten feet into the air and fell back to the floor with a loud smack. Enraged, hissing furiously, it slithered straight toward Justin Finch-Fletchley and raised itself again, fangs exposed, poised to strike.

Hydra and the other students were panicking not knowing how to act, she looked and saw that Harry screamed something in an odd language she could not understand it, the strangest thing was that Harry seemed to be talking to the snake.

\- What the hell is this? - Asked Oliver.

\- Harry knows how to speak the snakes' tongue? - Alicia asked her colleagues, but they all shrugged in an expression of "we do not know".

\- Isn't itsupposed to be bad? -Angelina asked.

Hydra did not answer, saw the frightened snake seemingly about to attack a Hufflepuff student who screamed.

\- What do you think you're playing at? - He shouted, then stormed out of the hall.

Snape stepped forward, waved his wand, and the snake disappeared with a small puff of black smoke.

Harry went out with Ron, Hydra stood still trying to assimilate what had happened.

\- He's the heir! He's Slytherin's heir, he talks to snakes! - Said one girl from Ravenclaw scared to the other.

\- It can only be him, did you see what he did? - She heard a Hufflepuff boy talking and getting scared.

\- Let's go Hydra, we'd better get out of here. - Oliver held Hydra's hand and led her out of the room.

When they reached the Gryffindor tower, Hydra still disbelieving at what had happened, she sat in an armchair, not taking her eyes off the floor, did not even notice when Fred, George, and Angelina approached.

\- You guys don't think that...? - Angelina was asking, but was interrupted by Fred.

\- No, Harry is our friend, remember? He would not be ... - Fred seemed scared, but sure, Hydra refuse to believe that Harry would do something bad to anyone, but she could not understand how he could talk to snakes.

\- Parselmouth! - Said Hydra, finally looking up and staring at his friends - anyone here knEw that Harry was a Parselmouth? - They all shook their heads. - Slytherin was ...- She decided not to complete the thought.

"- Okay, but that doesn't mean anything. - Said Fred.

\- I know, I know! - Hydra said.

After a while, the girl decided to go to sleep, she was with her mind full, lying in bed, would Harry really be the heir to Slytherin? No, it could not be ...


	11. Christmas at Hogwarts

In the next day, the snow fell hard in Hogwarts, Hydra was not used to that anymore, so she felt very, very cold, she went down to breakfast, the castle was darker than usual. While she was eating a delicious meat sandwich, the morning mail arrived and she received an envelope along with the traditional treats that her mother loved to send her. She recognized Narcisa's beautiful handwriting on a parchment.

 _"Dear Hydra,_

 _After the worst, I think I'd better tell you what has happened in recent months; your father did not take very well what happened at Dumbledore's office, he spent the last few months trying to demand that the Ministry intervene in his favor and change your Hogwarts house, not having success with that, he decided trying to ask for your immediate transfer back to Beauxbatons, The request was denied by Madam Maxime and by Dumbledore, so he decided to ask for your transfer to Durmstrang, the director accepted, but Dumbledore went against the transfer and argued that it would be bad for you, your father decided not to transfer to avoid questions from the school governors._

 _For the time being it's all quiet about it, your dad seems to have settled, though he's not happy, I decided not to tell him about his courtship with the half-blood boy, or I guess nothing would stop him from getting you out of Hogwarts and I do not want you to go that far again, I sent an owl to Draco asking him not to say anything about it either, but I hope that by the end of Christmas this matter will be over._

 _He's not for you, Hydra, he does not have our blood, our status, our gold, have you ever thought that he might be using you? People like this can never be trusted!_

 _As said before, we'll be spending Christmas outseas, so I'll be sending your gifts and Draco's owl on Christmas morning._

 _With love,_

 _Mom."_

The initial shock of the letter took time to pass, Hydra re-read for a few minutes until Fred and George shouted for her to come back to reality, she decided to show the letter to her friends, she didn't want Oliver to read the part where her mother spoke of him, but he arrived when Angelina was reading and eventually saw his name and asked to see the letter.

Hydra first wanted to deny it, but he insisted on knowing what someone was talking about him. Hydra saw his face grieve as he read.

\- Forget it, I told you I do not care about these things ... - Hydra tried to comfort him.

\- I know, this is nothing. - Oliver tried to be okay with the situation, but his eyes betrayed him, it gave Hydra another story.

\- My mother is an idiot about this, just like the rest of my family is when it comes to these things, this is not at all how I feel, you know that, don't you, Oliver? - Hydra asked, he was sitting next to her, looking miserable.

\- I know, Hydra, it's just ... I do not like them thinking less of me because I'm not pureblood or because I do not have as much gold as you do... - He stated in a low voice, while his friends pretended not to hear anything, which made Hydra feel grateful.

\- I don't think that , I don't, I swear! For me you are a wonderful boy and... - Hydra stopped, she had never told anyone what she was going to tell him now - Well, I love you, Oliver.

Oliver looked at his girlfriend, smiled and stroked his face.

\- I love you too, Hydra... - He replied, smiling with such a wide it seemed to illuminate the place.

\- Okay, that's enough, right? Fred asked, pretending to want to vomit.

Oliver looked much better, in fact he now seemed very excited.

During breakfast, people were talking again about Harry Potter and how he probably was the heir of Slytherin and that all Muggle borns should protect themselves against his attacks, Hydra still finding the story very surreal, did not believe in it, but could not stop finding strange the events in the duel club.

The transfiguration class was running normally, with Minerva scolding Fred and George for trying to turn Justin Millagroge's head into a pumpkin when Hydra heard screams coming from outside.

\- ATTACK! ATTACK! ANOTHER ATTACK! NOR MORTAL NOR GHOST ARE SAFE! SAVE YOUR LIVES! ATAAAAACK!

Minerva ran and opened the door and everyone followed, among the crowd of students it was almost impossible to identify what happened, Hydra saw Near-Headless Nick, the Gryffindor ghost paralysed in the air, seemed to be frozen, then she saw a boy from the second year of Hufflepuff on the ground, petrified, it was the boy that was almost attacked by the snake in the duel's club and Harry Potter next to them.

Everyone began to scream and speak louder, in desperation, but soon after, Professor McGonagall used her wand to produce a loud boom and restore the silence, and sent everyone back to the classrooms, Hydra was obeying and going back to the room when she heard Ernie MacMillan, Jeniffer's cousin who was in the second year of the same house and the frozen boy, screaming.

\- Caught at the scene of the crime! - His face was livid, pointing dramatically at Harry.

\- That's enough, Macmillan! - Said Professor Minerva sharply.

Hydra had to follow the rest of the students into the room and did not see what had happened next in the corridor.

\- It was Harry, it could only have been!

\- But it is not possible! - Hydra said.

\- No, it was not him, he would not do it, it was not him, this idea is completely ridiculous! Fred and George were strongly in favor of Harry.

\- I do not think Harry would do that, why would he want to kill Muggleborns? His best friend is one! - Hydra said that although she had thought about the possibility that he was gulty, she thought about it better and saw that it was an absurd idea, this was more a thing that her brother would do and not Harry, but anyway, how well did she really knew Harry? No, no, it could not be him ... she thought, arguing with herself inside her mind.

\- I heard he hates the Muggles who live with him, maybe he hates all Muggles, isn't your family like that? - Asked one of the boys in her class to Hydra.

\- Yes, but if you were accusing my family I would understand, but not Harry! - Hydra said.

\- So who was it? You? That would be a typical Malfoy thing!

Fred and Jorge wanted to attack the boy when he finished speaking, wands in hand, but were separated by the other students, shortly after, Professor McGonagall arrived and gave a warning to the three, even Hydra having argued that Fred and Jorge alone Were defending double attack raised a tide of panic among the students, almost everyone who had put their names to spend Christmas at Hogwarts rushed to book places on the Hogwarts Express.

Everyone continued to be afraid and avoided Harry, which left Hydra outraged and sorry for the boy, she decided to talk to him in an afternoon in the halls before he entered a class.

\- Harry ...- Oh, hi Hydra. - Harry looked amazed that someone wanted to get close to him and stood beside Hermione and Ron, the three of them staring at Hydra."I just want you to know that I believe you have nothing to do with these attacks, people are being ridiculous, I know what it's like to be judged for something you aren't...- Harry looked at her and Hydra noticed a certain relief in her eyes, as if he expected people to come to that conclusion, but he also seemed quiet and not very willing to talk.- Thanks! - Hydra realized that Ron looked at her strangely, but Hydra decided to ignore it, said goodbye to them and went to her class, but soon after she heard George and Fred yelling, she came back to see what it were in front of Harry in the hallways, shouting "Make way for the heir of Slytherin, a truly evil wizard will pass ..."Hydra had already complained to them about this behavior, but they were both very amused about people's fear of Harry, she then looked to the side and saw Draco standing near the scene, she noticed that Draco had his face tied every time he heard the twins joke with that.

She knew how much Draco envied Harry, was he angry that he was taking all the "credit' for his work? It looks like something he would do, but it cannot be Draco ...

School's period ended, Hydra said goodbye to Angelina, Katie, Alicia and Lee who went home for Christmas holidays, Hydra had ordered presents for everyone to be delivered at their homes. The castle was silent in the Gryffindor tower, Only Harry, Hermione, Hydra, Oliver and the Weasleys remained and everyone could play Exploding snap, luckily Percy did not spend much time in the common room.- I bought you a present... - Oliver said the night before Christmas, sitting in one of the armchairs near the fireplace with Hydra at his side.- Oh really? I did not need to do it, my love. - After kissing him, she continued. - But what did you buy? - Wait, I'll give it to you.

Oliver stood up from the armchair and went to his room, he came back a short time later with a beautiful golden box, Hydra oppened it and inside she saw a beautiful golden bracelet with a small star.

\- This bracelet is special, it comes with a enchantment, whenever you feel it warm, it means that I am thinking a lot of you, don't worry, it will not warm up with just any thought, it will only if the thought is very strong, it is simple, but I thought you would like it.

Hydra had never received such a beautiful gift in her entire life, she kissed Oliver with a lot of passion, there was almost nobody in the common room to see, she just ignored everything around them. After Oliver caught his breath back, she asked him to put it the bracelet on her wrist, immediately she felt that where the little star touched her skin, it was warm, but not something that bothered her, it was comfortable, despite all the times that Oliver seemed to think of nothing but quidditch, she knew now That it was not true, that he thought of her and probably wanted her to know it.

After thanking him many more times, Hydra said that she would give him his gift on Christmas morning and they both went to bed.

Christmas morning came along, cold and white. Hydra was alone in her room, she noticed some packages near her bed, got up immediately and began to open them. She got a new racing broom from her mother (curiously the same thing she had bought for Oliver), Angelina sent a book entitled "Great and dangerous potions and how to prepare them" Hydra loved this gift, George and Fred gave her a package with some of their inventions, and a note (to use when she finds it necessary, perhaps at home, with her brother, but it was only a suggestion), Alicia had sent a beautiful picture frame with a picture of her with Hydra, Angelina, Katie, Fred, Lee, Oliver and George, smiling and waving happily in the courtyard of the castle (Fred and George were making funny faces) with a note written:

 _"Now you can also put on the side of your bed, all your friends should be together"_

Hydra almost cried with this gift and immediately placed ot next to the picture frame with her French friends, her father sent her a luxurious feather and parchment set made of gold and her friends of the Beauxbatons sent several French candies that they knew that Hydra loved (the girls were much happier since Hydra returned to writing weekly).

She noticed a small box in her bed that she had not seen before and opened it was a necklace with a large green medallion with the letter M engraved in gold, she opened the medallion and noticed that in one corner there was a picture of his family making a pompous and serious pose with Lucius sitting in one of the luxurious dark green armchairs of his living room, Narcisa was leaning on the arm of the chair with his hands on his shoulder on his right, Hydra was In the same position on his left with Draco at her side, they waved lightly and in the other corner of the medallion, had a Hydra and Draco when they were children hugging each other smiling and waving, inside the package was a note:

 _"For you to never forget where you come from and who is always on your side._

 _with love,_

 _Draco_ "

Hydra stood for a few seconds looking at the medallion, which contained a heavy golden chain, probably of pure gold, never had Draco given such a symbolic gift, Narcissa usually chooses the gifts that they would give to each other (as Hydra had let it happen again this year), she was deeply moved, although she knew that this was a medallion of the Malfoy family, it was something that at least seemed that he had chosen alone, she soon put the cord around her neck.

She ran to Oliver's bedroom, who was still in his pajamas, luckily Percy was not around.

\- Hydra, what are you doing here?"Percy was would make a scandal if he was here and saw you! - He said, looking scared of the possibility.

\- I wanted to give you your gift! - Hydra said, showing the huge package that was hidden behind her back.

-Hydra, is that it?" It his a? - Oliver was speechless, without a word to say, he just took the package and opened it quickly.

It was a nimbus 2001 that she had secretly bought (and eventually got an equal gift from her parents), Oliver took about five minutes to recover and was almost crying, he thanked Hydra and promised that with this he would try to be the best keeper that she has ever seen, he smoothed his broom as if it were a precious stone, his eyes glittering.

\- I'm going to buy a kit to polish it every day, you'll see, I think this is going to be the most beautiful broom that this school has ever seen! - Said Oliver still thrilled.

Hydra could not help but find the whole situation a little funny.

\- I'm glad you liked it! - Said Hydra, laughing, beside his bed as he stroked the broom.

\- Liked it? It was the best gift I've ever won, I don't, I don't even know if I can accept it, it's very, it's wonderful, it's so expensive ... - He said still very moved and awkward.

\- You can accept if you don't want to offend me! - Hydra said laughing at the scene, he still held the broom as a precious thing. He looked at Hydra and pulled her close to him.

\- Can you get better? - He asked, smiling, his face close to Hydra's and with her in his arms, both of them sitting on the boy's bed.

\- As a matter of fact, I can, how long will Percy be out? - Hydra asked laughing.

\- Tim enough ... - Oliver replied kissing her soon after (not without first leaving his broom carefully placed on the floor).

Hydra gave, a little later, in the common room, Fred's and George's gifts, a brand new set of Exploding snap and a large Dr. Filibuster fireworks kit, the twins looked grateful and pleased, she also delivered her old Broom, a nimbus 2000 for them to take turns using it, which left them incredibly incredulous and grateful.

\- That's not all. - Hydra said, taking a small glass of her clothes - This potion here, mixed with the green slime that you were showing me yesterday, manages to make it grow in a way that would take a whole room.

\- What!? That's great! - Fred said, picking up the glass excitedly.

\- That's just what we needed! Thanks, Hydra, this is an amazing gift! - George said, giving a kiss on her cheek.

The Christmas lunch was wonderful, The Grand Hall was magnificent. Not only did it had a dozen Christmas trees covered with ice crystals and wide garlands of mistletoe and holly that crossed the ceiling, but also an enchanted snow, warm and dry snow.

Dumbledore pulled the chorus from some of his favorite Christmas songs. Hagrid sang louder and louder with each goblet of hot wine he consumed. Percy, who did not notice that Fred had bewitched his monitor badge - now with the words "Pinhead" - kept wondering why the boys kept giggling.

Hydra saw Draco mocking Harry's new sweater, given as gift by Mrs. Weasley, according to George, who wore one in the same style, Hydra decided to go to the Slytherin table to talk to her brother about the gift that she had won from him.

When she got behind himr, Draco, Crabbe and Goyle and the other few Slytherin students at the table stopped laughing and talking and looked attentively at her, so she excused herself for Crabbe and sat down next to Draco, the three boys looked scared and without action.

\- What are you doing at the Slytherin table?- Draco asked, still looking shocked.

\- Don't worry, I don't intend to stay long, I just wanted to thank you for the gift. - She showed the necklace to Draco smiling.- I liked it a lot, did mom choose it?

\- No, actually that necklace had bin in the family for generations, I think for more than four hundred years, I saw it one day and asked dad if I could keep it, he agreed, as long as I did not give it to anyone not worthy of the Malfoys , So I thought, who would be more worthy than another Malfoy? - Draco could not finish the sentence, Hydra jumped on his neck and hugged him, the Slytherin students were giggling and Hydra's friends were looking shocked from the Gryffindor table.

\- Hydra, okay, enough! - Draco said, pulling away, he was blushed. -I understand that you liked the gift, now, go away, you're embarrassing me! - He said not very loudly so nobody else could hear it.

\- Okay! - Not even Draco's lack of education managed to make Hydra less happy, she left smiling at the table and sat at her house's table, where she explained what had happened to her friends and Oliver.

\- I thought you were attacking him... - George said in a sad voice and sounding disappointed.

\- Not at Christmas... - Hydra said laughing, they were all in very good mood that day and it seemed that nothing would ruin this.

Harry, Hermione, and Ron hurried out of the room, Hydra, Fred, George, and Oliver decided to return to the common room where they played Exploding snap while Oliver spent almost the entire time polishing his new broom with a kit he borrowed from Angelina.

\- Calm down Oliver, it's a broom, it's not the Hydra!- Fred teased as Oliver, that was polishing his broom with his breath, he stopped, leaned his broom on the chair, and joined them in the game.

Ron and Harry arrived in the tower looking nervous after a few hours.

\- Hi Harry, where's Hermione? - Hydra asked.

\- In the hospital wing, there was an ... an accident... - Harry said looking a little nervous as he sat in an armchair.

\- Is she well? What happened? Is it the heir of Slytherin again? - Hydra stopped the game worried, she had always liked Hermione very much, although she knew very well what her family would think about her.

\- No, she's fine, it was a... spell, that, she was practicing a spell and it did not work very well, but she should be fine soon, don't worry, she does not want visitors, but I'll tell Hermione that you asked about her.

Hydra did not believe Harry, his tone was nervous and his eyes confused, it was clear that he had invented the whole story, but she decided to pretend that she believed, since he wanted very clearly that no one asked any more questions about it. Hydra could not wonder, just for a second at least, if someone had not attacked her ...

\- Hydra, did you know the Magic Ministry was at your house? - Ron asked, sitting next to Harry.

\- No! How did you know? What were they looking for? Mom never tells me anything that's happening and my dad, well, my dad never writes me, he just talks to Draco... - Hydra looked a little sad as she said the last sentence. ,

\- I've heard, I don't know what they were looking for, but they didn't find anything suspicious there, but he does something in his house, right? Hidden maybe?- Harry hit Ron with his elbow, as if asking him to stop talking, Hydra found everything very suspicious, Ron's tone was like a confirmation and not a question.- Probably Ron, but I don't know, I haven't spent much time at home since I went to school, when I was 11 years old, not even when I was in my vacations, I used to spend a week or two there and after that, travel to my friends' house in France and when I'm in the mansion, I usually stay in my room, I barely know my house anymore, I don't know if much has changed, not since I was a kid I have walked around there. - Hydra was staring at Ron as she spoke with a serious, firm tone.- Dad must have hidden things, I remember him saying something about a room where he hid things when I was a child, but I have no idea where it is or if it is real, as I said, he does not talk to me a lot, he also does not let mom tell me things, he only talks to Draco, I'm practically invisible inside that house for him, but also, I've never been interested to know those things anyway, but why the question? What is going on? - Her tone was nervous, she did not like the questions, it seemed that Ron suspected something about her.- No, Hydra, Ron is nervous because he knew Mr. Weasley is in a Ministry investigation because of the flying car we got in the beginning of the semester ...- Harry said, not letting Ron respond, Hydra did not believe, but sympathized with the Weasleys situation, they all looked very nervous asking Harry for explanations about their dad, and Hydra decided not to ask any more questions, at least for now, to Ron.- Your father is asking to get him fired from the Ministry. - Ron said to Hydra, in anger, Hydra felt sad and somehow responsible for his family's suffering.

\- I'll talk to him, I'll send an owl immediately threatening to talk to his friends about how he actually despises them, some things, when it interest me I hear in that house, I can use that against him, dad hates scandals with his name. - Hydra spoke in anguished voice getting up from the chair - I'm going right now ...

\- No, Hydra, you read the letter your mother sent you, your father wants to get you out of school, if you do something he will be more angry! - Fred said, getting up and holding Hydra by the wrist preventing her from leaving the room - Dad must find a way, the Ministry should not dismiss him for this nonsense.

Hydra sat down trying to calm herself down, after a while, she and Wood decided sneak into into his room, where, thank God, Percy was absent, it seems that after all, something took away the joy that she felt early in the day, more and more, the anger that she felt of her last name grew inside her.

In the room, Olivier sat down in front of her and talked:

\- You and your father really don't talk? - He asked in a calm, sweet voice, one of his hands sliding across Hydra's face.

-No, since he realized I did not follow his ways...- Hydra settled into bed, this subject always bothered her a lot, but she did not want to leave Oliver without an answer.

\- And when was that? - Wood asked as he settled himself next to her.

\- Well, I guess when I was about seven or eight years old, a few years after You-Know-Who fell, my tutor had been teaching me hidden about the Muggle world and why I should not despise them, for some reason I heard her, I heard her, that made sense, you know? - Oliver heard everything that Hydra was saying with attention. - She took me in secret to play with children in a Muggle neighborhood, I started to like them. - Hydra had joy in her voice when she told this, but changed to a sad tone as the story continued... - One day my father and I were having dinner and he was talking about how all Muggles should be wiped out of the wizarding world and how only the pure wizarding blood should be respected and mastered over all that he called the caos that we were living after the fall of You-Know-Who ... - Oliver seemed now even more interested in the story, his eyes were very intent upon Hydra.

\- And what happened next? - He asked curiously.

\- Well, I said that it was not true, and the Muggles were nice people who should be respected. - Oliver let out a sigh of surprised , it was as if he could imagine the scene, thought Hydra, and the reaction of her parents.

\- Your father should not have liked this ...

\- Oh No, he yelled at me, said I was a shame to my family, a Muggle lover, and that he should get rid of me along with them. - Hydra could not hide the sadness in her voice and her eyes were full of tears, Oliver also looked sad and shocked.

\- I, I'm sorry, he should not have said that... - He said awkwardly. - The worst is not what he said, that's what he did...

\- And what did he do? - Oliver's tone of voice made Hydra feel his immense looked afraid to contine.

\- He used a spell on me when I was 7 or 8 years old, I did not know what it was at the time, but my whole body started to hurt a lot, I got some wounds, I thought I was going to die, Mom pushed his wand on the floor to stop him, yelled at him, tried to stop him, then he locked me in the cellar dungeon for weeks, feeding me two or three times a day. - Oliver was now completely shocked, his face was red with anger and the surprise was so big, that he even got up the bed before Hydra continued. – He dismissed my beloved tutor, but before that, she took care of me with my mother, when I finally left that horrible place, completely frightened and hurt, I had to go to St. Mungo's for a while when they couldn't stop the bleeding...

\- What? That's horrivle! What about your mother? She didn't do anything else? - He asked, very angrily.

\- She did, I think that's why he let me out of there, otherwise maybe I'd be there until today, maybe, she cried and begged him every day to let me out of there, saying that I was just a child and did not know what I was talking about, she tried going to the basement every day, but daddy stopped her everytime.

A few tears fell on Hydra's eyes, and Olivier hugged her, still very shocked.

\- I do not believe it, your father is really a monster, your brother, he did not try to help you either? What can I do to make him pay? Tell me, I can't leave it like that!

\- He was only five years old, he did not know anything of what was happening, I think even today he does not know, I know that after a few weeks he released me, I panicked, I was so afraid of him for a long time, but for some reason I still love him, he's my father, but, I do not know... Please, let it be, it's in the past, don't do anything Oliver, I don't know what could he do to you if you interfered, I know you are not afraid, but please, I am...

Hydra settled back into bed and stopped crying.

\- He promised my mother that he would not do it again and he apologized to me, but I didn't think he was sincere... So when I was eleven I wanted to go away and he allowed, but something changed when I left, I got more courage, I started not to be so afraid of him and to speak freely, everyone already knew that I existed, it was too late for him to kill me or something, not that I think he would, but still, deep down, I'm terrified of my father ...

Oliver was lying in the bed, he was very shocked and angry.

\- So that's why he never tells you anything... - Said Oliver in a tone of affirmation rather than question. – And that scar on your back?

He asked, referring to the scar that Hydra had just above the lower back, it was white, and because it was magical, it would never disappear or could be removed.

\- Yes, he gave it to me... He clung even more to Draco after that, as if it were his only hope of continuing the family, I don't know.

\- And what about your tutor, is she still alive? - Oliver asked.

\- Yes. - Hydra smiled as she spoke. - She lives in a village in France, I visit her every year, we send owls to each other every month, she taught me so much, not only about the Muggles, but about respect and also taught me to enjoy reading and learning.

\- She seems to be a wonderful person! - Oliver said, putting his right arm over Hydra.

\- She is very much, she is my second mother, she is still young, she is married, had children, sweet children, I really like all of them. - Hydra said, now really smiling .

After closing the subject about her family and convince Oliver not to do anything about her father. Hydra and Oliver stayed together and talked about their plans for after Hogwarts, Oliver said that he wanted to join some great Quidditch team and Hydra said he wanted to leave her home and be a Potions Master, who knows evem use new last name.

\- I could use my mother's maiden name , but it's Black, and I do not know which family is worse - Hydra told jokingly.

\- Or I can just take you with me... - Oliver said, playing with her hair.

\- Where? - Hydra asked.

\- Wherever I go, you maybe would not be so wealthy, unless not in the beginning, but it would have love, lots and lots of life and a new lastname... - He teased.

\- Yeah, it sounds like a good future to me... - Hydra said, kissing her boyfriend.


	12. The Ravenclaw boy

A few days later, still enjoying the holidays, Hydra decided to walk alone through the castle, she still found every detail of that great place charming. She was walking when she bumped into Hagrid, the keeper of keys and grounds of Hogwarts, who looked like a giant, Hydra always noticed that he had never looked at her directly and didn't seem to like her, but she decided to talk to him anyway:

\- Good morning, Hagrid - she said excitedly.

\- Oh, yes, well, good morning Miss Malfoy.

Again the giant looked annoyed and did not look directly at her, he was preparing to continue walking when Hydra decided to ask:]

\- Hagrid, I wonder why don't you like me?

The man looked startled and surprised at the question, stopped it took a few seconds to answer:

\- I, I, who told you that? - He asked a little nervously.

\- Oh, no one, I just feel it, you never look at me and you always talk to me in a weird way, what have I done to you?

\- Nothing, nothing, Miss Malfoy.

Hydra sensed a certain emphasis on her last name.

\- Oh, so that's it. - Hagrid was intrigued by Hydra's statement. - It's because I'm a Malfoy, isn't it?

The keeper of keys looked as if he was going to fall behind with such suprise.

\- No, it is not! - Hagrid stammered.

\- Look, that's all right, I really understand, my family is horrible and they hate everyone who is different, I know that, I would probably hate them if I were in your placetoo.

Hagrid looked more and more confused and embarrassed.

\- But I'm not like them, really, but I'm sorry if I did something to you.

Now Hydra was ready to leave when the keeper of keys and grounds called her back:- Would you like some tea? I was going to my cabin to make some for me, would you like to join me? - He looked a little more composed as he spoke, no longer stuttering.- Sure, all right! - Hydra said two of them left the castle towards Hagrid's hut, Hydra had already seen the outside of it, but she had never imagined that one day she would enter there, as theyentered the cabin, Hydra noticed every detail, there was only one room in the house. Hams and pheasants hanged from the ceiling and in one corner, there was a very big bed covered with a patchwork quilt. She was still looking, when a huge black dog jumped on Hagrid looking very happy.- This is Fang, my guard dog.- What a beautiful dog! - Actually Hydra was scared for a few minutes because of the size of the dog, but then he sniffed her and licked her face, she could see that he was invited her to sit in one of his chairs and boiled the water for the tea, then brought a large mug to Hydra and another to him and served both, Fang rested near Hydra.- Yes, it is true, Miss Malfoy - began Hagrid, sitting in front of him, looking more comfortable than in the corridor of the castle.- Call me Hydra, please - she said, after taking a sip of the tea offered by the giant.- All right then, Hydra, I thought you'd be just like your father and brother, I've had the displeasure to meet them in some situations and it's never been pleasant, your father is... - He seemed to pick the words carefully - One of the worst people That I have known and all his family has always been the same to lowered her head, she did agree with everything that Hagrid have said, but it felt strange to hear it from a stranger.

\- I did not mean to upset you, I'm sorry! - Hagrid said quickly.

\- No, no, I understand, it's true, they're all that, I know they are. - Hydra said quickly, giving a slight smile.

\- Hermione have already told me that you were different, but I could not believe too much, I think I was the prejudice one, see!

Hagrid gave a comforting laugh.

\- I would be, too, believe me, if I could I would not even talk to my family.

\- But just to see you here and in Gryffindor, I know they were telling the truth, I hope you accept the apologies of an old fool... - Hagrid put his hand on his chest and gave a sincere look to Hydra and smiled, while Hydra smiled back.

\- But of course I do and I do not see any old fools here!

The two smiled and stood there talking and laughing for a few hours, Hagrid told about the animals he had encountered on his walks in the forbidden forest, they stayed there until she had to go back to the castle.

Hydra felt that she had made a new friend there and it made her day.

\- Where were you? - George asked, pretending to be serious, as he sat down next to Hydra in the common room.

\- At Hagrid's, having tee - she replied.

\- Cool, Hagrid's a good man! - Fred said, sitting next to her armchair.

\- What have you guys done all day?

\- We were playing, planning some new inventions and being awesome, as always. - George always made Hydra laugh, the way he said things was something that brought joy to anyone, just like Fred.

\- You two are really amazing, you know that, right? - Asked Hydra.

\- I've just said I do - said George, joking and laughing.- That's what they all say - Fred completed, laughing and Hydra had a good friendship, just like she had with Alici, Lee and Katie, but Fred and George seemed to be getting closer each day to Hydra, she felt happy and comfortable with both of them, but not in the way she felt with Oliver, it was something else fraternal, difficult to explain, as if she had known both of them for a long time.- And where's your better half? - Asked George as he ate a piece of caramel cake that had been left over from the many ones that Narcissa had sent to her by owl in that morning.- Probably testing his new broom for the thousandth time - Hydra answered laughing and eating some cake herself.- I do not know how you handle his fascination with Quidditch. - George said - I like it too, but Oliver takes the thing to a whole new level.- True, I do not understand this either. - Fred said.- Oliver is sweet, he's a focused man who knows what he wants, I just appreciate it, I guess. - Hydra answered.- Yeah, focused, very, very focused! - Fred said school year began and the rumor about Hermione Granger being the victim of a new attack spreading through the school after everyone noticed that she was not going to classes, Hydra tried not to listen to the rumors but was still very concerned about Hermione .In the first Herbology class of the semester, Professor Sprout seemed happier than ever.- Good morning, dear ones, good morning - she said, opening the greenhouse so that fourth-year Gryffindor and Hufflepuffs could positioned himself on the table between Fred and George.- I hope you all have enjoyed your vacation and are ready for yet another exciting lesson of Herbology!

Some students feigned enthusiasm, others, not so much, Fred and George just tried not to laugh at the "joke".

\- Today we are going to learn about some types of plants that heal poisoning. - Continued the teacher, now catching the attention of some students - For example today, we will use the Abutua.

The Professor waved a wand and a vase with a plant left the shelf and went to the center of the table.

\- Cool! - Said a Hufflepuff girl.

\- Does anyone know anything about Abutua? - Asked the teacher. Hydra and a Hufflepuff girl raised their hands.

\- Miss Malfoy - said the Professor. "

\- Abutua is a medicinal vine that comes from tropical forests and produces orange-dark colored fruits - said Hydra.

\- Excellent, ten points to Gryffindor, of course! - Said the teacher with enthusiasm.

\- Could you be more nerdy? -Fred asked, chuckling at George and Lee.

\- I'm not, I just know this plant - Hydra said, leaving the brothers exchanging a funny look.

\- Have you ever poisoned anyone with it? Fred asked, looking afraid of the answer.

\- Of course not! Haven't you heard the beginning of class? It heals poisoning, it does not cause it, and it is much used in potions.

They were interrupted by the teacher who kept explaining about the plant.

\- The fruits of Abutua take five weeks to mature and it is a plant very sought after by potion masters, because of its fruits are extracted a sap spread in its structure used in potions to thicken them and increase their effects. It can also be ingested to cure grade one poisonings.

\- Would you be able to get some without the Professor's notice?- asked Hydra to the twins, referring to the plant that was in front of them.

\- Sure, leave it to us! - Fred said, looking at George and winking with one eye.

\- But what do you want with it? - George asked, speaking quietly so no one else could hear.

\- To thicken a potion, actually several potions, it is a very good plant and hard to get from a student. - Answered Hydra, looking towards the Professor to make sure she was not listening to the three of them.

\- Hydra Malfoy, a school law breaker, continue like this and will soon be in detention with us. - George said laughing.

\- I cannot wait... - Hydra also chuckled.

At the end of the lesson, somehow that even Hydra did not understand or saw how, George appeared followed by Fred with the plant in the pocket of his robes.

\- You guys are awesome! - Hydra said.

After dinner and spending a few hours in the library, Hydra walked in one of the corridors on the way to the Gryffindor tower, when it was interrupted by a familiar face.- Oh, hello, you're the Hydra, right? Hydra Malfoy? - It was the handsome Ravenclaw boy she had observed before, standing in front of her with her blue eyes and a smile that showed teeth almost as white as Lockhart's ones.- Hi, you are Peter, right? Peter Macmillan, Jeniffer's brother. - Hydra could not help but feel mesmerized by the wizard's white smile.- That's right, you are from the same year as she is, she have told me, I wanted to introduce myself, I always see you in the corridors but we have never spoken before I belive. - Hydra was still hypnotized by his smile that never seemed to disappear - I'm from the same year as Oliver, your boyfriend, right?- Yes, he is, I've seen you down the hall before too - Hydra said, getting out of her trance.- I don't want to bother you, I just thought I said hi, anyway, if you need anything, just call me. - The beautiful smile was still there.- Of course, I will, thank you, I say the same to boy followed down the corridor down the stairs and Hydra climbed to the tower.- That's funny... - she thought. He'd never talked to me before, but he must be just trying to be polite...When she realized it, she was already in front of the Gryffindor common room.- Password? - Asked the fat lady.- Snail - said Hydra, and the portrait opened and revealed the hole that led into the common room, which was still full of people studying and talking, including Fred, George, Angelina, Alicia, and Lee, sitting in the center of the room and Oliver with some friends of the sixth year sitting by the fireplace. When hesaw the girl, he went towards her.- I was looking for you, where were you? - He asked, receiving her with a smile and a quick kiss.- In the library, every hour the examinations get closer, I need to be prepare - she replied, feeling strangely guilty, as if she had done something wrong to Oliver.- I was thinking of a new strategy for the next Quidditch game, I think you'll like it, come on, let's talk to the took her hand and led her to Fred, George , and the rest of the team. Oliver explained with enthusiasm about a new move that Angelina and Alicia should try to do and Hydra pretended to hear everything with enthusiasm, despite feeling tired and without the least patience for that.- So if you focus on scoring the players and letting Fred and George do this scheme here, it can be all right! - He said with his smile and manic look that he always used when he was talking about Quidditch.- Okay, Olívio, let's try the next workout. - Answered Angelina, who was sitting in front of her and Olívio listening carefully, of all the players, Angelina was the one that paid the most attention in the things that he spoke.- Great, great, I'm saying guys, this year ... I think it's our year, I think nothing can stop Gryffindor if we give it our best! - Oliver looked so strangely excited that Fred and George imitated him sarcastically, making everyone laugh except Oliver, who was too excited to notice the joke.- Is he that excited with you, too? - George asked, still laughing.- I have to be satisfied that I will always be his second love, I think... - Hydra replied, also laughing, while Oliver returned to speak with Angelina about the team.

\- Hey, Oliver, wanna do something else now? - Asked Hydra after he was done.

\- Like what? - He asked with curiosity.

\- Let's go outside and I tell you - She said with a "special" smile that made him understand.

\- Oh, ok, sure, that would be great! - He answered, holding her hand and leading her outside the common room, leaving everyone wondering where they were going.

During the middle of January, Hydra was now able to control the chill she felt, the classes became more intense, Professor Snape now seemed to appreciate her gift for Potions a little more, but not yet conceding a single point for kept swinging between cold and sympathetic with Hydra, he was changed mostly whenever he saw her with Oliver, but now it was her who did not give much attention to the was still friendly whenever he met her, one day she bumped into him and Rita Orance making out on the hallway, he looked very nervous and very ashamed, he and the girl split quickly, Hydra had never seen anyone turnning so red in her life , He apologized almost non-stop at the time.- It's all right, guys , sorry for interrupting! - Hydra said that thing that Hydra was beginning to get used to was the poltergeist Peeves, he used upset most of the students, but strangely he almost always left her alone.- Hydra, I need you to pay attention! - Said Oliver, while the two were with the team in the field, training for the next game - Can you fly to the goal to demonstrate my move while I narrate?- Yeah, of course... - Said Hydra, riding on the broom and flying to one side of the field.- Very well - Said Oliver, also taking flight, but staying on the other side of the field - Fred and George, try to stop Angelina. Angelina, prepare to make the double more than two hours of exhaustive training, the girls returned to their room, falling into bed, without even being able to speak properly.- I cannot take it anymore, seriously, I'm not on the team, why the hell do I need to participate in all training? I know, I know, because Oliver feels good and blah blah blah - said Hydra, interrupting Angelina who had opened her mouth to answer.- But it's true! - Angelina said, lying on her bed, arms outstretched and belly down.- Hard trainning today, girls? - Jeniffer asked, entering the room followed by Rita.- Yup! - The three girls groaned, too exhausted to answer properly.- Hey, Hydra, I wanted to apologize for that day with Peter. - Rita said, sitting on the bed next to the girl.- What day? - Hydra asked, turning to look at her.- The they that you saw me in the hallway... - She answered, looking a little shy.- But why do you have to apologize? - It was not your fault! Maybe you were wrong from the school point of view, but from mine, you were not doing nothing serious. - Hydra said, feeling ashamed to think about what had happened.- Even so ... well, it's not like that will probably happen again anytime soon... - Rita said in a slightly irritated voice.- But why? - Hydra asked, getting up and sitting on the bed.- Peter broke up with me...- He did not break up with you, you guys never had anything serious, you also said that you did not want to have anything serious to begin with! - Jeniffer said, setting off in defense of her brother.- I know, what I meant to say, he finished what we had, I really did not want to have a serious relationship with him, but I will not lie that it was good, your brother has some ways with things that, my God... Unbelievable! - Rita smiled maliciously, while Jeniffer was frowning.- Eugh! He's my brother!- Is he single then? -Alicia asked, laughing.- Apparently yes, but it is very difficult to get to him, I do not know what happened, but it is! - Answered Rita.- I do not think Peter's all that... - Angelina said, turning to the girls. - I mean, he's pretty and everything, but I think there are other boys who look better than him.- Oh, I don't think so! - Rita replied.- Neither do I, maybe Cedric, the Hufflepuff boy, but I think the two are on the same level actually. - Alicia finished, still lying on her bed.- He's pretty handsome, too, really, but Peter is older, more charming, I don't know! - Rita said, sounding like she had water in her mouth.- Oh, but Cedric really... - Angelina said, laughing.- Let's call it a tie then! - Jeniffer announced, "although it is super uncomfortable to talk about my own brother.- A tie! - The girls agreed.

\- And put Oliver on this, he's hot too, with all do respect, Hydra - said Rita, sitting on her bed.

\- I agree! - Hydra said laughing.

Throughout the week, Angelina announced that she was angry with Rita for her commentary about Oliver.

\- And what's the problem, Angelina?- Hydra asked as they walked down the hall between of classes of Potions and Spell.

\- The problem is, she did not have to say anything about YOUR BOYFRIEND! - Angelina replied, almost frothing through her mouth.

\- But he's my boyfriend, and I don't care, so what's the problem then? - Hydra asked, trying to hold back the laughter.

\- I do not like her, that's it, she has to respect to you ...

\- Okay, Angelina, sometimes I think you're more protective of Olver than maybe even his mother! Are you sure you don't lie him? - Hydra could not control her laughter now.

\- OH MY GOD HYDRA, NO, I LIKE FRED! - She said, feeling very offended by the question, Hydra had to apologize many times for the joke and explain that that was it, only a joke. -He's a good friend and a good boy, I like you two together, that's all. - Angelina replied, looking serious at her friend.

\- Okay, just do not get mad at Rita, she really did not mean anything with that.

\- Whatever...

\- Desino Lacesso, can anyone tell me what it's that about? - Asked Professor Flitiwick.

\- A spell that cancels another spell before it reaches the target. - Answered a Laura.

\- Very well, Miss. Schimmer, ten points to Gryffindor - the Professor said excitedly.

\- Interesting... - Hydra commented with her friends at her side.

\- It needs to be immense concentration, think clearly about your goal, point the wand at your target, in this case the person who is casting a spell against you and say "Desino Lacesso".

The Professor was eyeing the class, who was all trying to imitate what he was saying.

\- I want you to split into pairs and one try to cast the spell on your colleague while the other tries to use Desino Lacesso to stop it.

Hydra ended up training the spell with Lee, while Fred trained with George (leaving the Professor always confused about who was who) and Angelina with Alicia, it took three tries until she understood and used the spell correctly and throughout the room, people were eventually disarmed in frustrated attempts to stop the spells from coming out of their wands. The wands flew from one side to the other.

\- Concentrate, remember, concentrate, you are not concentrating enough! - The Professor shouted, going through the confusion of students that were being disarmed.


	13. Valentine's day

By February, Hydra was full of homework to do and barely had time to stay with Oliver, who, in addition to his own work, spent hours thinking about new strategies for the Quidditch team.

Valentine's Day was approaching and a visit to Hogsmeade had been scheduled for that weekend.

\- Let's go to Madame Puddifoot's, what do you think? I heard they put on a special decoration for Valentine's Day. - Wood asked excitedly in the common room, sitting right next to Hydra. He bewitching little figures to fly as if they were members of the Quidditch team.

\- I think it's a great idea. - Hydra remembered the tea shop she was went with Wood when she had visited Hogsmeade for the first time, and it made her excited with the idea too.

\- Ohhhhhhh, Oliver my love, Oliver my love, give me a kiss Oliver! - Fred and George were "imitating" them in a comic voice, making everyone around laugh as Hydra and Oliver mood of fear in the halls of Hogwarts had diminished considerably, no further attacks had taken place, and people seemed to think that Slytherin's heir might have given up on his night before Valentine's Day, Hydra accompanied, by Oliver's request, one of Gryffindor Quidditch practice that had ended very late.- Oliver will end up killing me if he keeps it going every night... - Hydra complained with Angelina, Alicia, and Katie in the locker room after the training.- Yeah, he looks like he never gets tired! - Said Katie, who was massaging her own shoulders.- It's his passion, the one he has for quidditch is certainly the biggest one I've ever seen in life ... - Hydra said.

\- What the hell are you girls talking about? - Asked Fred, entering the locker room looking shocked.

\- Oliver and quidditch, why? - Asked Hydra.

\- Oh, nothing, never mind... - Said Fred feeling ashamed.

To make up for the tiring workout, Oliver stayed untill late with Hydra out of the common room, being romantic...- I promise to pay more attention to you when this is all over, okay? - He said as he kissed her.- Okay... - Hydra girl barely got up the next day, went down to the breakfast almost starving and sleepy, but the sight of the main hall woke her with a walls were covered with large pink flowers gaudy. And from a sky-blue ceiling fell confetti in heart shape, she could not help but find it all too exaggerated and gaudy.- What happened here? - She asked to George, Fred, Angelina, Alicia, Katie, Lee, and Oliver as he sat between George and Oliver.- I think an unicorn vomited on the walls. - Fred looked sick with all that pink vision.- I think it's a bit romantic -said Olivier, seeming not to believe his words much.

He took from his pocket a card that when Hydra opened, saw the photo of the twoo of them kissing and waving and a cloud of heart covered her face with a delicious perfume of flowers, on top of the photo appeared the phrase "I love you".

\- Thanks! I loved! - Hydra hugged Oliver and gave her gift, a small pink heart-shaped cake with a drawing of a Quidditch player that came out and returned to the middle of the cake, Oliver thanked and saved the cake for later.- What about us? Nothing? - Fred asked, getting annoyed. -We're going to have to end this four-way relationship like this...

The friends burst into laughter at Fred's joke, but Oliver did not seem to like it very much, though he did not say anything against it.

After a while, Lockhart, wearing gaudy pink robes to match the decor of the teachers' table, gestured for silence. The teachers on either side of him were impassive. From where she sat, Hydra could see Professor McGonagall's cheek trembling. Snape looked queasy.

\- Happy Valentine's Day!" Lockhart shouted. - And may I thank the forty-six people who have so far sent me cards! Yes, I have taken the liberty of arranging this little surprise for you all — and it doesn't end here!

Lockhart clapped his hands and through the doors to the entrance hall marched a dozen surly-looking dwarfs. Not just any dwarfs, however. Lockhart had them all wearing golden wings and carrying harps.

\- My friendly, card-carrying cupids!- beamed Lockhart. -They will be roving around the school today delivering your valentines! And the fun doesn't stop here! I'm sure my colleagues will want to enter into the spirit of the occasion! Why not ask Professor Snape to show you how to whip up a Love Potion! And while you're at it, Professor Flitwick knows more about Entrancing Enchantments than any wizard I've ever met, the sly old dog!"

Professor Flitwick buried his face in his hands. Snape was not looking very willing to make any love Potions (and Hydra was extremely against them).

All day long, the dwarfs did not stop invading classrooms and handing out cards, much to the annoyance of the teachers.

Hydra had received twenty-two cards until the end of the day, one during potions class, where an evil-looking dwarf handed her a card, which left Prof. Snape very angry for being interrupted.

\- Five points from Gryffindor! - He said, looking in anger at the dwarf who had just left.

\- But I did nothing! - Hydra replied indignantly.

\- If you complain again, there will be five more points taken!

The other cards kept coming in throughout the day, which made Oliver very angru.

\- That's an absurd, you're my girlfriend, why would anyone be sending you cards? Don't they have any respect for you or me? - He asked, sitting in the armchair next to his and looking at the stack of cards that Hydra received. One of them came from Oliver, it was a card with a couple of wizards on the cover and a particularly bad poem that blinked in bright green letters inside.

 _You're pumpkin juice from my coffee_

 _Your eyes are grey as the cloudy day_

 _Your mouth is my sweet_

 _As sweet as honey._

\- What a beautiful poem! - Hydra lied. "

\- Yes, very beautiful, yes. - Oliver was still extremely annoyed, turning his face away from the rest of the cards.

The other cards all had poems as bad as that one, some were signed by boys that Oliver made sure to write down the names and others came as "your secret admirer" or something like that.

Fred and George were keen to recite all the poems out loud, taking turns in the roles of "the secret admirer" and "Hydra", no wonder they spent the whole day singing in poor Harry Potter's ear because he had received a sung card.

One of the cards caught Hydra's attention, there was not a poem, but a love declaration.

 _"Ever since I first saw you, on that day of your sorting cerimony, I could not believe, for me you were not real, I had never seen such a beautiful witch in all my whole life, never had I seen a smile so sincere, although it was not for me..._

 _Ah, who knows someday it will be... I admire you from far away, you enchanted me at distance, but I never lose the hope that one day that smile, such a beautiful smile, will be just for me._

 _One day you maybe you'll see, that you can have everything you deserve and that you can have it with me and not with others... Who knows one day you'll see that you deserve much more than you're getting now, that half love is not enough for you, that you shouldn't be contented with only "scraps" of attention is not enough for you, that you need someone who loves you for real._

 _And who knows one day you'll realize that this "one" can be me..._

 _With love,_

 _Bump_ "

If Oliver was angry before, that card made him "explode", he wanted to know who was "Bump" and what he thought he was doing sending this kind of thing to his girlfriend, especially the parts that insinuated that Oliver was not giving her the love that she deserved, not even Fred and George had the courage to read that out loud.- I don't know who he is Oliver, and I do not care, is him saying these things not me! - Hydra said, pretenting to indifferent, when in fact she was more curious than ever.- I'm going to have to find out who this guy is, oh but I'll! - Oliver left the common room, Hydra thought to follow him but changed her mind, she did not like that jealous personality that Wood presented and would rather wait until it had disappeared.- Maybe he's angry because this card is way better than his - joked George, who then continued his "readings" with could not imagine who this "Bump" guy was, but she spent a lot of time trying to figure that out, while Fred and George continued their jokes with her cards.- Are you guys sure you don't know who this boy is? - Hydra asked.- Who said it's a boy? - Fred asked.- Okay, who is this person is...- We don't know, but this card is really good, he must be really in love with you - George said, stopping the joke and sitting next to Hydra, followed by Fred.- Or her. - Fred a long time, while Hydra was already doing her homework, Oliver came back, not looking happier than before.

\- I went after those dwarves so they could tell me who sent you the card, but Prof. Lockhart said they had already left.

\- I cannot believe you were bothering a teacher about it, Oliver! - Hydra said irritably, while Oliver took the empty seat next to her.

\- I do not believe that anyone would feel entitled to send a card to my girlfriend and that he would insinuated that I, insinuating that I ... you do not fee onlyl "half loved", right, Hydra? - Oliver asked in a nervous tone.

\- No, I don't! Look, I'm going to sleep, when you get back to normal we'll talk. - Hydra walked upstairs toward the bedroom, leaving Wood in the common room, she actually sometimes felt he liked Quidditch more than he loved her, but she certainly did not feel "half loved" as the boy said.

On the next day, Wood repeatedly apologized to Hydra for his jealous behavior on the previous night, which she eventually accepted, but she still could not stop thinking about who her mysterious admirer could be.

\- I think it's George. - Angelina said, while the two were sitting in the common room doing their homework.- No way, George is my friend, I don't think he sees me in that way and even if he did, I don't think he would send me a card like that, he's more direct than that and he's a friend of Oliver, he would not disrespect Would, would he? - Hydra asked laughing.- Yes, you're right, I don't think he would... - Angelina said thoughtfully - who could it be then?- I have no idea!Hydra thought of several possibilities, but decided not to worry about it, whoever he was, she was with Oliver and she was happy with him, she had no reason to try to find out who was sending her cards.- So, Hydra, did you get many cards? - Jeniffer asked, sitting down with Rita next to the girls in the common room.- Not many, what about you?- Not many? She received more than twenty! - Angelina said, leaving Hydra ashamed.- Anything special? - Jeniffer asked, looking interested and strange.- No, some bad poems, some secret admirers, probably a kid's joke, you know... - Hydra avoided looking at her colleague, who seemed to see that she was lying.- I've heard that you got a card that made Oliver angry. - Rita said with a laugh.- Yes, but he can be a little jealous sometimes, you know... - Said Hydra, starting to blush.- She received a written love declaration, Oliver got very angry and if you ask me, I think it's a great lack of respect from the person who wrote it! - Angelina said, looking back at the parchment she held, Hydra gave her an angry look.- How beautiful, who is that secret admirer? - Jeniffer asked, exchanging glances with Rita.- I do not know, but it doesn't matter, I already have a boyfriend... - Hydra again knew she was blushing and was not lying very well.- Right, it doesn't matter... - Rita said with a giggle - come on Jenny, we have to do our homework and Jeniffer retreated toward the bedroom, leaving again, Angelina and Hydra alone.- I don't like that Rita, I can't help it... - said Angelina, watching the two go up the stairs.- I thought you two got along fine, you had three years of classes together before I arrive, didn't you?"- Hydra asked after the two girls had disappeared on the spiral stairs.- I've never got along wit her very well, but I used to tolerate her better, I admit it...- Well, she's nice to me, but I cannot help thinking there's something else between you two that you are not telling me..Angelina looked very embarrassed, placed the parchment on the table, and looked at Hydra.- Maybe she had a little affair with Fred last year and I'm still a little jealous about that ... even though I did not like him at the time, not like I do now anyway... - Angelina admitted, looking sideways.- Then that's it! But Angelina, it was in the past!- I know, I just cannot like get over it yet, okay? - Angelina cast a look that said that she definitely wanted to close the subject.- Okay ...The day of the visit to Hogsmeade had arrived and all the students from the third year up went towards the Madame Puddifoot's tea-house was all decorated with golden cherubs hovering over each of the tables, and occasionally they threw pink confetti over the people sitting beneath them, Hydra and Oliver had spent a long time there, drinking coffee and kissing while several other couples did the same around them.

\- I've been thinking, I think I know who this "bump" guy is... - Oliver said as he took a sip of his coffee.

\- Please, please tell me you're not talking about this now, Oliver! - Hydra said irritably and raising slightly the tone of voice, leaving Wood scared.

\- But it's just that...

-No, Oliver, enough of this, please, don't you trust me?" What does it matter what someone else thinks of me if I'm not going to do anything about it? - Her tone remained stern and her gaze fixed on the boy.

\- All right, I'm sorry, I just cannot... You're my girlfriend! - Oliver looked so sad that Hydra decided to forget the fight and kissed him again, he seemed to forget the sadness at the same moment.

They spent the rest of the visit buying sweets at Honeydukes and then found their friends on the "Three Broomsticks" for a buttery beer.

\- He cannot forget that "bump story" - Hydra said to Alicia, Angelina and Katie while Oliver was distracted talking about strategies for the next quidditch game with Fred and George.

\- Of course not, a guy wrote you a love card, he's angry! - Angelina said, as usual, defending Oliver.

\- But that's not fair, he got a card too, and I said nothing about it! - Hydra said.

\- Two, actually, -Alicia corrected.

\- Seven, actually. - Correct Katie.

\- He got a card from a first-year girl who thinks he's handsome and a few other girls who admire him, you got twenty-two cards from boys of different ages and houses and one who looked really in love with you, who do you think is entitled to be angry here? - Angelina said, after taking a sip of butterbeer.

\- Okay, maybe you're right, but there is no reason for him to be like this, it's not my fault! I did nothing to make this happen... - Hydra said, looking angry at Angelina.

\- I bet it was that Pucey guy, that Slytherin boy is a little unbearable sometimes! - Katie said.

\- No, I don't think so, he would be more direct I guess, actually he was, he signed one of the cards that he sent to me - Hydra said.

\- Which one? - Alicia asked.

\- The one with the poem about my "silky skin and provocative lips" - replied Hydra, blushing.

\- Still, it was somebody, and Oliver is not to blame for being angry about it. - Angelina said.

Angelina's lack of understanding made Hydra a little annoyed, but she knew that she was only protecting her friend, though it was very annoying.

To complete the whole thing, over the next few days, several boys made jokes and asked if Hydra liked the cards they had sent, including all the boys from the Slytherin team (except for Draco, of course).

\- I thought it could make your day more special, with an idiot boyfriend like the one you have, you probably need it. - Said Marcus Flint, along with his friends, when they found Hydra studying in the castle garden.

\- It certainly would not be your card that would make me happy, Flint, and besides, my boyfriend is ten thousand times more of a man than you are, and he makes me very happy if you want to know - Hydra said, standing up and staring at Flint, who had flushed with rage as his teammates laughed and made little provocation.

\- It's because you have not tasted my moves yet, Malfoy, not yet... - He said, bitting his lips.

\- God save me from that!- Hydra said, picking her backpack on the floor and retiring.

\- I bet you'll regret saying that, Malfoy - Flint said, grabbing Hydra's arm.

\- That's what we're going to see... - Hydra said, freeing himself from Flint's hand and hurrying out into the castle.

\- Crazy bitch! - She heard Flint shouting as his friends laughed out of control, which made Hydra come back, pull her wand out of her robes and head toward him.

\- What did you say? Repeat if you're a man! - Hydra said, shouting and cornering Flint in a tree, her wand on his chin.

\- What are you going to do? Kill me? - He asked, faking a false courage.

\- No, but maybe I'll give you a nice pair of giant ears or boils on your body, who knows ...

\- Miss Malfoy, what does that mean? - Lockhart asked, approaching the scene and causing Hydra to lower her wand and freeing Marcus.

\- He called me a crazy bitch, I just wanted to defend myself! - Hydra said.

\- Oh, boys, this is no way to treat a lady... - Lockhart had an imbecile smile on his face that made Hydra roll her eyes - they need to be treated with affection and respect, very bad, Mr. Fint.

\- She attacked me while I was walking, I did nothing! - Flint said, being supported by several colleagues who affirmed what he said.

\- That's a lie, these boys are idiots! - Hydra said, her face red with anger.

\- You see? She's crazy! - Flint laughed while Lockhart wasn't looking.

\- Well, Miss Malfoy, as I do not know who started it, I'll take ten point from each house and I advise everyone to enter to the castle now.

Hydra picked up her things and got ready to leave when Lockhart spoke again:

\- And Mr. Flint, if you want some tips on how to get a lady, just go to my office... - he said with a smile.

\- Not even with all the training on the world this boy would win me over! - Hydra said, entering the castle, leaving the boys behind.


	14. Peter Macmillan

The arrival of March seemed to have taken Valentine's day away from Oliver's head, even after he nearly freaked out and had detention for 1 week after fighting with Flint (after hearing about the fight Flint had with Hydra in the castle's garden).

The next Quidditch match would take place on the following month against Hufflepuff and it seemed to be the only thing on his head right now, he took Hydra to every practice, a thing that made her very annoyed, becase of the heavy workload she had and the lack of attention from Wood.

\- I need to study, I have only a few months till the end of the school year, the final tests are getting closer ... - Hydra said to Oliver at the end of one of the practices.

\- I know, but you will have all the time in the world after we win that cup. - Oliver said .

She later talked to the girls on the team about the situation one more time.

\- Tell him you do not want to play anymore! - Alicia was right, but every time Hydra tried to say this to Oliver he would look at her with very sad eyes and please ask her not to do so, so Hydra would end up agreeing with him, she really could not complain, since she had accepted Be there

\- Sorry, girls, my dad sent me a letter yesterday and I'm still a little nervous, sorry for complaining all the time- Hydra said as she changed from her team's uniform to the black robes.

\- What did he say? - Asked Angelina, Alicia, and Katie at the same time.

\- He found out about my relationship with Oliver and said that I am a disgrace to the family name, those things all of the time and that I had until the end of the semester to finish with him, or would send me straight to Durmstrang - Hydra spoke Calmly, she was already used to her father's threats, but the girls all stopped and looked at her in alarm.

\- What are you going to do now, Hydra? - Katie asked, still wide-eyed.

\- Nothing! - Hydra said calmly. - I'll speak to him in person during my vacation, I doubt he'll get me out of here like this, if he could he would have already done it, if he could do everything that he wanted when he gets mad I would probably not be alive right now. - Hydra was afraid of her father's reaction, she could never forget their big fight when she was still a child, but decided to try to at least pretend everything was okay, she could not do anything to change the situation at the moment and would not go give up on Oliver, despiteof getting angry a lot with him lately.

On the next day, still tired from last night's training, Hydra was literally dragged by Fred and George to the Transfiguration class, the twins were pulling Hydra down the hallway, even though she was already going alone.

\- "You do not look like you were coming alone! - Fred said as he pulled her.

\- I just wanted to get some sleep...

In the class, Professor Minerva asked them to turn a small bird into a mug of tea, Hydra was so tired that it took her many tries before finally getting it right.

\- I suggest that you study a little more, Miss. Malfoy, your performance in today's class was less than acceptable! - Said Professor McGonagall with her usual serious tone.- I'm going to, I'm sorry Professor - she replied, thinking that she wanted to "kill" Oliver at that after, they went with the Hufflepuff students to Herbology class where Madame Sprout waited anxiously to teach about aquatic we will learn about the Perehu hijau, can anyone tell me what it is? - Said the Teacher looking hopeful while showing a plant that looked a lot like a potato, but it is square and purple in color.

Hydra raised her hand, fortunately, Herbology was one of her favorite subjects, as it was the raw material for most potions.

\- You can talk, Miss Malfoy.

\- It is known a "instantaneous floating" is a species of plant that allows those who digested it to walk on the water as if it were terrestrial environment. - Hydra said in a voice denouncing his tiredness.- Very well Miss Malfoy, ten points to Gryffindor! Can someone tell me the time of effect and where to find them? - Again Hydra held up her hand. - Miss Malfoy?"- The effect time is indeterminate and is a very rare plant, it is only found presently in Brazil.

\- Very well Miss Malfoy! Ten more points for Gryffindor! - Her smile grew even wider. - This one was very difficult to get here, a Brazilian witch gave me a gift the last time she was in England.

The rest of the class was about several other aquatic plants and their uses, Fred and George tried to get a Bobotúbera whose pus is used to make anti-acne potions to themselves, but Madame Sprout caught them and took five points from each.- You're not as good as you used to be - Hydra said, laughing as they retreated from the greenhouse.- It's only a matter of time... - George said.- We couldn't this time, but that little plant can wait for us... - Fred said smiling as they followed for lunch.- Good afternoon guys, ready for another practice today? - Wood asked as he sat beside her, Hydra was almost dozing.- No, I can't, I can't Oliver, I have a lot of homework to do and I did not sleep well last night... - Hydra said before he could say anything else.- But, but I need you there! I need you to help me...- Oliver, I'm not even one of the main team! - Hydra interrupted - I can not practice for a few days, unless you intend not to play and I have to sub for you.

Oliver looked very sad, as he always did when Hydra touched on the subject of not wanting to play, but Hydra remained firm and he ended up accepting.

\- Okay, I think one trainning it's ok... - But his voice sounded very discouraged.- I promise I'll help you later, I promise, seriously, but please, just give me one day off. - Hydra looked so desperate that Oliver was a little unresponsive.- Okay, Hydra... No problem - he said, patting her lunch, Hydra still had a Potions class which again, after perfectly making what Professor Snape's asked, she did not receive any points to Gryffindor, while a Slytherin girl made an incomplete potion and received five points for the decided to go to the library before going up to the tower and prepare for dinner, while she was on her way to the tower, she again met a familiar figure in the hall.-I think it's only in the corridors that we run into each other. - Said a blond boy, very tall and strong, taller and as strong as Oliver and with white smile stopping in front of her.- Peter, I suppose that is true, I think it's only in the corridors that we meet. - Hydra said smiling, Peter looked at the books in her hands.- Healing potions? Do you want to be a healer? - He asked curiously.

\- No, I actually think it's an interesting profession, but I want to be a Potion master.

\- That's great! - Peter looked strangely enthusiastic - I want to be a healer, my parents are and I always wanted to be one too and no healer can work without a good Potioner... - Peter gave a hypnotic smile.

\- Healers? This is so cool, my parents are... - Hydra paused. - Well, my dad has a store and they kind of live from...

\- I know who your parents are - Peter said, laughing. - I think everyone does...

Hydra cast a look of sadness, she hated being reminded of everything his family represents and how they are known for it, Peter must have realized why he rushed to speak:

\- Not that I think it matters, I've come to realize that you're not like them, in Gryffindor and with muggle-born friends, but the Malfoy are famous, especially to the pureblood families. - He said pure blood in a half-demented but not spiteful way, almost as a joke, which made Hydra laugh.

\- Macmillan, I knew I had heard this last name before, you are also in the sacred 28. -

Sacred 28 was the list of 28 families considered true pure-bloods in the United Kingdom, this list was cataloged in the mid 30s or 40s , Hydra was forced to know all the surnames on the list as a child, her father made it clear that only those families deserved to be known.

\- Yes, silly, I know, but no one else in our family cares about this... - He said with a smile. - And of course, even considered pure, it's not a name of importance like the Malfoys and the Blacks. He said playfully.

Hydra laughed a little, it was true that even among the 28, some families considered themselves better than the others, such as their father's Malfoys, his mother's Blacks, and the Lestrange's, the family of her horrible aunt Bellatrix (who inherited her last name Of her husband, since she was originally a Black), who was in Azkaban.

\- And I certainly do not care for this... - She said- And what are you doing her at this time? - Hydra decided to change the subject so she would not continue on that family and pure-blood topic.

\- I was going to the library, the exams are close, and I like to be prepared. - Peter's smile seemed magical, for it never seemed to end or irritate her and always left Hydra half-witted.

\- Me too, I say, I like to be prepared, next year are my O. and I really want to be prepared for that.

\- Yes, next year I have my N.E. , believe me, I also need to go well, I want to get a good spot at St. Mungo's when I graduate.

Hydra knew the wizarding hospital in London, she had to be taken there after her father's attack on her with the excuse that she felt.

\- It's a good ambition... And you said your whole family are healers? - Hydra decided to walk to the stone opening that worked as a window in the hall to sit and support herbooks, Peter followed her continuing the conversation and stood in front of her.

\- No, not my whole family, just my parents, they met at Hogwarts and became healers together, and also are working together untill today. - Hydra admired the gleam in Peter's gaze as he spoke of his parents, she could never feel something like that talking about her parents, specially her father, maybe about her mother, who always were good to her. -

How beautiful! You seem to like them very much, this is really cool!

\- Yes, don't you? - Hydra looked visibly uncomfortable and eyes fixed on the floor - Sorry, I did not want to intrude or anything ...

\- No, that's all right, I really love my parents, in a way, maybe not the same as your love yours, my mother more than my father for sure. - Hydra forced a smile that seems to have been accepted by Peter - My mother loves me and I love her, I just do not agree with the things she says, my father, well, my father is everything you can already imagine.

\- Yes, parents can be complicated... - Peter noticed Hydra's discomfort because he soon changed the subject.

\- And Quidditch, I saw you wearing the team uniform on the field, are you on the team?- He asked gently. - I don't remember seeing you in the last match.

\- No, I mean, yes, I'm a reserve keeper, but I'm not very interest in that, no more, I used to play Quidditch in the Beauxbatons and decided to quit when I came here, I only help now because of Oliver, he always asks for me to be in the practices. - Peter's smile seemed to have subsided a bit, Hydra noted.

\- Yes, Oliver Wood, he really loves Quidditch, I can tell, but he's a nice guy, we talk sometimes in the Spell classes. - Peter looked uncomfortable talking about Wood, Hydra did not understand very well why, have they been fighting or something and she did not know?

The boy continued:

\- Did you meet here at Hogwarts?

\- Yes, when I was selected for Gryffindor, we started dating a short time later.

The discomfort on Peter's face continued, Hydra thought to ask if something had happened between them, but decided to let it go.

\- You're also dating a girl from your house, aren't you? I forgot the name...

\- Amee Goat - Peter said awkwardly. - We broke up, she was a very intense person...

Hydra unwillingly gave a small for this answer smile without much understanding why.

\- I'm sorry. - She said, trying to be nice, she really did not like Amee Goat, she always looked at her roughly in the corridors and in the main hall even Hydra never even talked to her.

\- I'm not, believe me - Peter laughed.

\- And also had Rita... - Hydra said, getting almost as embarrassing as Peter seemed at that moment.

\- Yeah, about that day...

\- Forget, Rita already told me and well, you were not doing anything very serious, it was just really funny - said Hydra smiling.

\- I know, but it was a mistake, Rita is cool and such, but she is just a friend- Peter did not look directly at Hydra while talking about the girl.

\- I understand, never mind... - Said Hydra and Peter smiled and went on to another subject.

\- I'm curious about something, how did you end up at a school in France?"And why did you come here?

Oh, that was it, Peter was curious about Hydra, it was normal, many wanted to know about this story, Hydra told how he ended up stopping at a school in another country and how he ended up going to Hogwarts, Peter listened to everything very attentive and surprised.

\- So your father brought you here and wanted to take you away since you were not in the same house as he and the rest of your family?

\- Yes, no Malfoy went to any other house than Slytherin, nor any Black on my mother's side other than Sirius Black, you've heard of him, haven't you? The killer who's in Azkaban? He's my mother's cousin. - Peter nodded, Hydra paused to think at that moment how many relatives she had in Azkaban, the witch prison Hydra had only heard of, that should show some of the character of her family.- So you at least was not the first one on her side ... - Said he laughing - not that you have something to do with a murderer of course! He added, making Hydra laugh.

\- My family is all mixed up, my father has a brother, Uncle Henry, they ended up in different houses, Uncle Henry to Hufflepuff and daddy to Ravenclaw, and my paternal grandfather was from Slytherin, my mother was a Gryffindor. - Peter laughted, Hydra did not know what it was like to have such a scattered family.

\- The children ended up following the same paths, I went to the Ravenclaw which was my father's house, Jeniffer went to Gryffindor, our mother's house and Ernie and Magnolia ended up going to Hufflepuff, their parents' house, a Macmillan can end up stopping anywhere! - Peter and Hydra laughed and talked for a while about various matters until they realized they were late for dinner.- I think I'd better run, see you later? - She asked, picking up her books.- Sure, it would be a pleasure. - Peter said with his wonderfully white Hydra ran to the Gryffindor tower to leave her books and hurried to the main hall where the dinner was already halfway.- Where were you? I was worried! -Oliver asked as Hydra sat beside him.- I was studying in the library, I told you, the exams are coming... - Hydra chose to omit the part about talking to Peter, Oliver was already jealous enough without this, she served herself some smash potato and chicken thigh and noticed that Peter was sitting on his house's table, on the bench facing Hydra, eating and talking to some friends, she then went back to talking to Oliver about his strategies for the game against Hufflepuff on the following dinner they went up to the Gryffindor tower and Hydra decided to go straight to bed, completely the next day, Oliver "asked her affectionately" to participate in the practice once again.

\- Where's your head, Hydra? You missed two quaffles already! - Asked Oliver, flying towards her with his broom and looking very irritated.

\- I'm sorry, I'm really distracted today, I have a lot to study and I'm a little nervous...

\- I know, Hydra, but the game against Hufflepuff is coming and I really need...

\- Me, I know, I know, I'll help you, okay? - Answered Hydra, with irritation, interrupting Oliver.

\- Okay, let's resume, guys! - He announced to the rest of the players.

\- You guys are not well, are you? - Asked Angelina, who was sitting with her in the common room after training, along with Alicia, Fred and George.

\- What are you talking about? - Hydra asked, taking her eyes off the parchment of potions she was preparing.

\- You and Oliver, you're not well, you're fighting, you seem less patient with him... - Angelina looked gentler than usual.

\- I'm fine, Angelina...

\- No you are not, Hydra. - Fred said, very kindly.

\- I think you're very annoyed by Oliver's Quidditch obsession, which is completely understandable... - George said, rolling his eyes.

\- No it's not, the poor boy just wants to do his job... - Angelina said, returning to her normal Oliver's defense.

\- There is work and there is an obsession, and George is right, Angelina - Alicia said.

\- He's always been like this... it's his way... - Angelina said, looking red, she did not know whether she was embarrassed or angry, her voice did not tell.

\- But his way is annoying sometimes, even though I really like Oliver - Alicia said.

\- Guys, calm down, I'm fine, Oliver and I are doing well, it's okay, okay?- Hydra interrupted, knowing that they were actually right, but she preferred to deny it.

\- Okay... - The four of them said without any grace.

\- I really love Oliver, I really do, I just get annoyed sometimes, that's all!

\- Okay, Hydra...

All week during the night, when I was not training, Hydra was in the library and always met Peter when he left and they were talking for hours, it was good to have a friend like him, who seemed to understand what she felt.

\- So you're training every day for a team that is not even part of it? - Peter asked, seeming to find some humor in the situation as they sat in the hallway talking.

\- Not really, Oliver kind of likes my presence there and I don't think it's hard to please him with this, is it?

\- But are you dropping your studies? He knows you have an exam next year, right?

\- He does, but he doesn't understand it very well, all he wants in life is to play Quidditch, it's his dream, that's what he's up to, and I even admire that on him, to tell you the truth - Hydra said, smiling as she remembered so positively of the boyfriend.

\- I don't know, you should think a little more about yourself, I know he means well and not bad, but it's up to you to impose your limits... - Peter said, looking at her delicately and smiling broadly.

\- You're right... I need to impose myself more, I need to show my priorities, I think he will understand... Thank you, Peter - Hydra said, smiling at the boy.

\- No problem, I'm glad I can help you.


	15. New Attacks

The Easter holiday came, but not before Professor Minerva made the students very frightened during her last Transfiguration class.

\- Remember - she said with her stern look at the whole class -, the semester is nearing the end and next year you'll have your O. , I know that not everybody here takes these exams as seriously as they should. .. - Hydra noticed that the teacher looked directly at the Weasley twins when she said that- But for those who do, this exam meant the beginning of your future careers, without a good grade on your O. can't continue to study a subject on your sixth and seventh years, a subject that may be necessary to your future carreers, and without a N.I.E.W.T on it, you may never reach your goals, am I making myself clear?

She was, everybody but Fred and George of course, looked scared, Hydra neeed excellent grades, especially in Potions and Herbology, she knew that Professor Snape did not accept anything less than a great grade on the O.W.L to proceed to the N.I.E.W.T, so she decided to use the holiday to study.

Thia was not very well accepted by Oliver, who wanted help to prepare the team with all his new strategies for the game against Hufflepuff.

\- Oliver, don't you understand, I need an excelent grande on my Potion's O.W.L! I need! - Hydra said in an irritated tone, while she read one of the many books in front of her in the Common room.

\- But your O. are just next year and you're great at Potions, even Snape knows it! - Wood was impatient and nervous, but Hydra did not bend this time, so he left irritably toward his room.

\- Trouble in paradise? - Fred asked, coming with George toward Hydra.

\- No, I just need to study, you heard Professor McGonagall, if I cannot get the O. need, I can't become a Potions master! - Hydra looked desperate as she searched for a second book onher pile.

\- You can always come and work with us when we open our joke shop. - Fred said, wanting to be nice, which made Hydra smile.

\- You are wonderful!

\- Or you can become our "shared" wife and we can support you, is always a good option as well - George said, joking and giving her a wink, causing Hydra to laugh loudly.

\- Maybe Oliver is right, I'm worrying too much, but he only thinks about Quidditch and he wants me always to be willing to help him...

\- You were warned that Oliver was intense! But he is a good guy... - George said in a playful grimace as he read a piece of the book Hydra had in his hands.

\- Yes, but he is also a good person and really likes me. - Hydra noticed that his bracelet was warm which meant that Oliver was thinking about her a lot

\- I'm going after him...

\- Are you going to the boys' room with Percy here looking at you? - Hydra noticed Fred and George's older brother sitting in a corner talking to Harry, Hermione, Ron and a few other second year students.

\- Oh, damn! Could you call him for me?

\- Only if I get a little kiss. - George said pointing to the cheek and Hydra kissed it laughing, Fred and George were wonderful friends, she had a good friendship with Angelina, Alicia, Lee and Katie as well, especially with Angelina, but her friendship with Fred and George developed in a wonderful way, they were always with her and made her laugh like no one else.

After a while, George and Fred came back with Oliver, who still looked annoyed.

\- Delivered... now excuse us, we have business to attend to.- Fred said going away with George to speak with a group of first year students.

\- I'm sorry, Oliver, I was nervous about this whole O. thing, of course I want to help you, do you forgive me? - Hydra asked, stroking Oliver's hand, who was sitting next to her.

\- Of course! I'll get my things and I'll be right back. - He gave Hydra a quick kiss and climbed into the room, returning a few minutes later with many scrolls on his hand, all with different strategies that he had noted down and asking for Hydra's opinion on each one.

The game against Hufflepuff approached and Oliver asked for daily practice for the team, which Hydra did not agree to participate.

\- Two practices per week at the most, Oliver! - Hydra said.

\- Five, please! He asked with his sad eyes.

\- Three!

\- Deal... - He agreed, frustrated.

\- Someone here is being flexible. - Said Fred, who was sitting across the table from the Great Hall.

\- I told you so... - Angelina smiled at Oliver and Hydra.

\- If you ever get married and don't make Angelina the maid of honor, I think she will die! - George said making a funny face to the girl.

\- Or kill you - Fred completed.

\- Well, this possibly true... - Angelina said, laughing.

On the day of the big game, Hydra came down with Alicia and Angelina into the Great hall, there, Oliver was already excited, pretending to eat some cereal, when in fact he was not eating anything.

\- Perfect conditions for Quidditch - Wood said cheerfully at the Gryffindor table, filling the players' plates with scrambled eggs and going to talk to Harry Potter who had just arrived. -Harry, come on, you need a decent breakfast.

Hydra could not help but admire her boyfriend's good mood.

\- Good luck, Wood. Peter said to Oliver as they passed through the Ravenclaw's table.

\- "Oh, yes, thank you, Macmillan... - Oliver looked confused, looking at Peter as if he did not understand why he was talking to him, but Hydra gave the boy a smile of thanked him.

With the approach of the game, she followed with the team to the locker room at the request of Oliver, where he spent some last minute strategies.

After that, Hydra went to the bleachers to watch the game.

\- Good game, you know you guys are much better than they are - Hydra said, kissing Wood, just before she left.

\- Hey! - Fred and George exclaimed, making a kissing noise once more. - It is very unfair that only Olivia gets a good luck kiss, I'm just saying... - said Jorge, pretending to tie his face.

\- And you would want a kiss from me?- Hydra asked laughing, noticing that Oliver looked irritated.

\- No, not yours, but you can call the other girls to do that, can't you? - George said, winking at Hydra who laughed and kissed his and Fred's cheek.

The teams appeared onthe field later, with thunderous applauses.

Oliver took off for a warm-up flight around the beacons; Madame Hooch threw the balls. The Hufflepuff players, who were wearing a yellow-canary robe, were piled up, discussing last-minute tactics when Hydra noticed that Professor McGonagall was approaching the field.

She noticed that Oliver Wood had came dow, landed and ran to the teacher without dismounting from the broom and decided to run to the field to meet him, Hydra thought that something terrible must have happened ... Hydra heard the Professor speaking into a megaphone as she ran into the field.

-All students should go to the communal rooms of their homes, where the house directors will give more information. As fast as you can, please!

\- No, no, please, Professor Minerva, don't do this! - Oliver was almost crying, which made Hydra desperate.- Silence Wood! And return immediately to your common room.- What happened? - Hydra asked her boyfriend."Quidditch...Was...Canceled - he said almost sobbing.- Canceled? All the games? - Hydra asked, hugging the boy.- Unfortunately, yes - said George, who also looked devastated.- So much work... For nothing... - Said students walking near them complained about the cancellation of the game; Others seemed worried, Hydra did not have time to console Oliver, as he ran off to the locker room, she tried to wait for him, but she was dragged into the castle by Percy and the crowd of arriving in the common room, everyone was nervous and wondering what might have happened.- A new attack, probably. - said Angelina who was also very sad with the cancellation of the match, but not as sad as Oliver, who came back to the room with red eyes and wanted to go straight to his room, only didn't do so at the insistence of Hydra who asked him to stay in the Common room with he, so she could help him getting better, then he stayed completely silent in an armchair next to her with Hydra holding his a while and much talk about what might have happened, Professor McGonagall came to the students' meeting followed by Harry Potter and Ron Weasley.- All students must return to the common room of their homes until six o'clock in the afternoon. No student should leave the dormitory after this time. A teacher will accompany you to each class. No student should use the bathroom unless escorted by a teacher. All training and Quidditch games are postponed. There will be no more nocturnal Gryffindor students clustered in the common room listened to the teacher in silence. She rolled up the parchment she had just read and said in a somewhat embarrassed voice:- I have no need add that I have seldom been so distressed. They are likely to close the school unless the perpetrator is caught. I would ask anyone who thinks that maybe knows anything to come to was just her to leave a little awkward through the portrait hole that the students started talking immediately and Harry explained about the attack on Hermione and Penelope Clearwater, the Ravenclaw house prefect.- There are two Gryffindor students attacked, not to mention our ghost, a Ravenclaw student, and a Hufflepuff student - Lee Jordan said, counting with his fingers. - Has not any teacher noticed that Slytherin students have not been touched? Isn't it obvious that this whole thing is coming from Slytherin? The heir to Slytherin, the monster of Slytherin, why do not they send all the Slytherin people away? - He shouted, amid nods of agreement and didn't know what to think very well, she could not believe that the school could be closed, that she could be sent to Durmstrang as revenge from her father because she thought that he would never send her back to Beauxbatons after everything. And she didn't want to leave, not now, not when she had met people that she now loved at Hogwarts and after so much struggle to stay. She noticed that Oliver was cowering in his chair without speaking and staring at the floor, she knew that the news of the suspension of Quidditch matches must have come like a magic wrecking ball to him, but she did not know what to say to comfort also noticed that Percy was sitting in an armchair behind Lee, without saying anything and with an expression of deep common room was filled with students for many hours, everyone lamenting about having to possibly go back to the house, Oliver said nothing and Hydra was worried.- Oliver , are you all right? - She asked, still holding his hand.- I, I ... - He tris to speak- Do you think the heir will be caught? That the Quidditch season will be back? That we'll still be able to win the cup this year? - His eyes filled with tears, Hydra felt a mixture of pity and anger that he had shown no concern for the attacks or the possibility of being away from her, but only with Quidditch, but preferred noy to talk about it, she knew he was in shock and not thinking straight about anything else, she tries to comforted him saying that she believed that everything would return to normal, which seemed to convince Wood a little, he had bit of color on his face again.

With the fall of the night, Oliver went to his room and said he needed to sleep to forget everything that have happened, Hydra continued in the Common room with George, Lee, Fred and Angelina, Katie and Alicia had also gone to their rooms, not even Fred and George seemed to be able to play.

\- What will you do if Hogwarts closes? - Angelina asked sadly to the group.

\- I do not know, my parents would not have the money to send the five of us to a school outside the country.

Hydra felt a pang in her stomach as she heard Fred say that, she complained about her luck, but staying without school seemed much worse.

\- I do not know what's going to happen, maybe I'll ask to go to your old Hydra school, I do not want to leave Hogwarts, but at least we'd be together - Angelina said, giving Hydra's stomach a twinge.

\- My father will probably not allow me to go back to Beauxbatons, I doubt it, it would be like an award after all the headache I gave him, unless I think he will think that... - Hydra said seriously- He would probably put me on Durmstrang , Draco and I.

\- What is Durmstrang? - They all asked at about the same time.

\- I think I've heard of it, it's a school that is a little evil, isn't it? - Asked Lee.

\- They are not evil, but there they do not accept Muggleborns. - Hydra said even more seriously and disgusted. - And the students there learn the dark arts and not how to defend themselves from it. - Everyone looked amazed.

\- Wow, would your father send you to such a place? - Lee asked, but Fred answered before Hydra could.

\- Her father is Lucius Malfoy, he must probably be considered an example in there, of course he would send her there! - Hydra agreed.

After discussing it a little more, they decided to go to sleep, it took Hydra a few hours to fall asleep, her head was agitated with the possibility of losing everything he conquered this year, finally managed to sleep.

Hydra was awake in the middle of the night, she did not know what time it was but everyone in the room was still asleep, so she was shocked to see Professor McGonagall by her bed.

\- Miss Malfoy, I'm sorry to wake youup at this hour, but I need you to accompany me.

Minerva had a disgusted look in her eyes and speech, which made Hydra even more frightened.

\- Is it Draco? Was he attacked? - Hydra asked, jumping up.

\- No, that's not it, miss Malfoy, and I do not think Mr. Malfoy is the target of these attacks.- Her expression was even more disgusted.

\- Just follow me, please.

Hydra got up and dressed in a few seconds, then came down with her teacher out of the common room and into some hallways, until she stopped at a door.

\- You can use my room, I'm temporarily using Professor Dumbledore's room.

Hydra was shocked by this statement, but nothing prepared her for what was to follow.

\- Your father is waiting for you... - Hydra stood for a few seconds watching Professor McGonagall withdraw, her body didn't obeyed, until she heard the door open at her side.

\- What are you doing standing there? Come on in right now! - It was the voice of herfather, Lucius Malfoy, in a harsh tone as usual.

Hydra obeyed and entered the room in panic, she never knew how to describe the details of the room, could not pay attention to anything, still in shock, sat down in a chair, and her father sat in the chair behind a large table. Hydra still did not look into his eyes, but noticed another person sitting next to her, she looked and saw her brother, Draco Malfoy, sitting in complete silence.

\- Father, what are you doing here? - Hydra filled with courage and decided to speak, had no reason to be afraid, she thought that there was nothing that Lucius could do with her there without calling too much attention, Dumbledore probably would not let him...

He looked at her with his same gray eyes and cold as ever.

\- I am a governor of this school - he said seriously - and it is my duty to cherish the welfare of all the students, clearly the heir to Slytherin is doing an excellent job of purifying this school of all who should never have been here anyway... - His tone was stingy and cold, Hydra was not shocked at the sort of thing he was talking about, but actually knowing now that it was not Draco or anyone in his family who did this, although he seemed to like the heir's actions - And I had the duty to purify everything else .

\- What have you done? - Hydra's voice was nervous as she asked.- Shut up, when I want you to talk, you'll know"Hydra knew very well the voice of when Lucius was about to lose his grip, just the same one he used now...- I came to give Dumbledore the twelve signatures of the governors and put him out of where he should never have been, clearly he is not playing his role as director, poor mudbloods, petrified, what a tragedy! - He gave a little malevolent laugh, accompanied by Draco who was laughing looked shocked from one to the other, her heart seemed to be coming out of her throat so hard it beat, how so Dumbledore was out of school? What would be the Muggleborns?- You cannot do that, you can't! -Hogwarts needs Dumbledore, without him all Muggle-born... they probably won't survive if this continues...- Hydra would get up and scream nervously, she would get closer to her father, but was struck by a spell sticking out of the tip Lucius's wand that conjured ropes around her body and prevented her from moving.- Dad, stop, please, you're hurting her! - Draco shouted desperately and tried to pull out the strings that tightened more and more on Hydra, Lucius placed her sitting back in the chair and pulled the rope from her body, Hydra was cold and trembling with the horrible memories that came to the surface and Draco also sat scared , Lucius finally took off her ropes after a while.- I told you that when I want you to speak, you will be informed... - Lucius said with his cold eyes showing a certain tone of happiness. "Now, hold still and wait."Hydra was still in a state of shock to retaliate, she hated how she felt cowed in front of her father sometimes, he was the only person to cause this terrified reaction, one day when she was thirteen she was visiting one of her friends in France in Vacation, Hydra came face to face with the figure of his father who was screaming angrily and trying to cast a spell on him, his friend's father cast a spell on him and Lucius fell, then he learned that it was not his father's truth, A boggart who took the form of what she was most afraid of.- Dad, what's going on? Will Hogwarts really close? - Draco asked, his voice shaking, but trying to convey a false calm.

\- Perhaps, probably, I hope so... - Lucius said with a cruel smile on his face -Do not worry, after Slytherin's heir completes his noble duty, Hogwarts can return in its best form! - He raised his smile even more. - The way it should have always been... - Lucius said. Hydra again let out a cry and rose, a force and supernatural courage seized her body as she lifted her wand toward Lucius without knowing what she did, anger, contempt, courage, all took his body at once.

\- STUPEFY! - Hydra cast the spell that left his father unconscious on the ground, Draco got up in a single jump and went to meet his desperate father. Hydra drew back, frightened, shaking her head in disbelief, she couldn't belive on what had just happening.

Draco leaned against a wall completely without action and with wide eyes staring at the image of his father lying on the floor and Draco at his side shaking him, she could not think about what she had done, she did not want to imagine what would happen if her father wakes up and the panic began to take care of her body and mind, she sat on the floor and stood paralyzed looking at her unconscious father.

\- Enervate - Draco said with his wand pointed at his father, which made Lucius wake up.

After a few seconds, Lucius got up, angrier than ever, pushed Draco aside and came toward Hydra, who had stood up from where she was and had come closer to Lucius, he was looking at her with a look of fury, different from everything that she had seen before.

\- Filpendo! - Lucius shouted. Hydra was hurled hard into the wall, felt her bones ache and blood flowing from behind her head where it hit the wall harder.

\- Incisio! - Lucius said approaching once more. Hydra felt a sharp pain all over her body. - Dating a filthy half-blood, walking with the scum of the Weasleys and even that Potter, you're a disgrace to this family! - Lucius shouted.

It was all almost the same as when she was a child, she screamed in despair, writhing and begging for him to stop it and Draco cried beside his father, shaking his robes. It was like going back to the time, Hydra found herself at the age of seven in the living room of her family's mansion, when her father used that same curse for the first time and her mother cried and begged him to stop by his side, suddenly the pain stopped, and she found herself back in Minerva's study, lying motionless on the floor, unable to move, her body all bruised, with many wounds and bleeding.

\- FATHER, WHY HAVE YOU DONE THAT? WHY? - Draco cried as he ran to meet Hydra.

\- She, she provoked me, you saw, you saw that it was not my fault! - Lucius said stuttering and looking confused. Unable to support his body, sat in a single movement in the chair beside him and his eyes turned as if he wanted to understand what had just happened - I didn't want to, it was not my fault!

Draco was crying and holding Hydra's head as she heard the door open quickly before she lost consciousness.

Hydra woke up some time after lying on a stretcher in the hospital ward, Madame Pomfrey was around and Draco was at the side of her bed, Hydra recognized Professor Minerva beside her and Lucius on the other side, the four of them were not looking at her, she decided to pretend she was still asleep.

\- Tell me again what happened, I cannot understand! - Said the teacher's voice.

\- I've already told you Minverva, Hydra was beside herself when I said that Dumbledore had gone away, the poor thing is terrified! - Said Lucius in a cynical and almost convincing tone of voice. - She attacked me and when I went to defend myself, the spell ricochet, ask Draco, he saw everything!

Hydra opened her eyes slightly and saw that Draco was pale and silent, but nodded.

\- Of course I do not blame her, it was a moment of panic, Hydra is not exactly very sane, Minerva, tha'ts why we had sent her away.

Hydra felt as if she had swallowed fire, wanted to scream and say that Lucius was lying, but she could not, she could only open hereyes and speak softly in a hoarse voice.

\- I want to talk to him...

\- Hydra, thank God you're awake, gave us a big scare! - said McGonagall, looking relieved, and Hydra repeated the same sentence

\- What did you say, dear? Oh, you want to talk to your father? Of course, he is here - She saw Lucius standing beside her, giving a lying fatherly smile.

\- Thank God my daughter, I was so worried, do not worry, I forgive you, I know you didn't want to do anything to me or to yourself - he said in a sweet tone of voice that he never use.

\- "Professor Minverva, could I speak to my father and Draco alone?- Hydra could know talk better, Minerva distrusted the request, but withdrew with Madame Pomfrey, leaving Draco, Lucius, and Hydra alone. "

\- Listen, do not even think to tell anyone the truth! - Lucius said again in his cold, nervous tone.

Hydra thought to respond, but thought better and said:

\- I'm not going to tell them dad, but you're going to have to bring Dumbledore back! - She said decisively and Lucius was startled by the request.

\- You're crazy, I can not, even if I wanted, the twelve signatures are already collected, there is nothing else I can do...

\- Yes there is, I know there is and you will do it, or I will tell everyone everything! - Hydra said, regaining the ability to speak loudly.

\- And I'll get all the necessary certificates to send you directly to St. Mungo's, dragged, I promise! - Lucius said with the eyes that seemed to have flames on it.

\- No, you will not, Dad... - Draco said, speaking for the first time, Lucius shot him a glare - And you're not even going to tell Hydra, Mom would not stand the shame.

\- Yes, I will, Draco! - Answered Hydra.

\- You wont, if you say something I will not confirm, and if you, dad send Hydra to St. Mungo's , I will not confirm anything neither and I'll personally tell the truth, you'll leave her alone. - Draco said with courage determination.

\- How could you take his side after all you've seen? - Hydra felt like a heart broken.

\- He had no intention to do it Hydra, he lost his temper...

\- Again? How many times will he lose his mind? - Cried Hydra.

\- What does she mean again? - Draco asked to Lucius who looked shocked with the confrontation.

\- It's a long story that does not have to be told now... - Lucius said, glaring at Hydra.

\- You know what? You two are the same, I thought you weren't Draco, but you are! - Cried Hydra.

\- Hydra, I love you, but I love dad too and I know he did not want to hurt you for real, he didn't want to- Draco said crying - And Daddy, you will not take Hydra out of Hogwarts anymore and if the school closes, she can go wherever she wanst! - Said Draco and Lucius nodded in annoyance and hurried away.

\- That does not do anything okay, Draco, you did not support me when I needed it most, even though I have always helped you... - Hydra said, crying.

\- Hydra, Daddy does not hurt, I know you do not believe it now, but it's true and he will not bother you any more, I promise! - Draco cried desperately, a part of Hydra wanted to comfort him, but he was too hurt to that.

\- Get out of here, Draco, get out, please, go! - Cried Hydra, and Draco withdrew, weeping, turning his back and out the hurried door.

A few moments later, Professor Minerva and Madame Pomfrey returned to the ward, Minerva asked Hydra what had really happened, but without Draco's support she decided not to tell, imagined he would give in to his father and confirm the history of her fake mental disorders .

\- I do not believe anything that Lucius said, Hydra, know this, absolutely nothing, I know your father, I know the kind of man he is... - Minerva's lips disappeared from as much as she tightened them - But I respect If you do not want to talk, just know that if you ever want to talk about this or anything else with me, my door is open.

Hydra was so grateful for the kindness of the teacher that she began to cry and Madame Pomfrey soon came and asked Minvera to withdraw and let Hydra sleep.

\- Okay, call me if you need anything, I'll be in Dumbledor's room- said the Professor, also retreating.

Before she could sleep, Hydra noticed the beds by her side that were occupied and the curtains around her were all petrified, remembering her father's words about it made her even worse, she cried until she finally fell asleep.

On the next day Fred, George, Oliver, Lee, Kate, Alicia and Angelina came to visit, leaving Madame Pomfrey annoyed with the number of people there, but she felt so sorry for Hydra that she let everyone questioned what happened and Oliver rushed to embrace her, but Hydra's body still ached, Hydra only confirmed the story that attacked her father and the spell came back to her, Oliver, however, kept silent, she knew that he did not believe, knew the truth about Lucius ...- Wow, girl, you did well! - Fred said cheerfully.- I would give everything to see this, a pity that you got hurt, but it was worth the intention... - George said, Hydra liked the joy they brought, but Oliver remained silent and serious, until he could not stand it any longer:- Hydra, no, why are you lying? - He said and everyone looked at him in amazement, including Hydra. - Why are you protecting him?- What is he talking about? - George asked nervously. - Are you lying? What happened to Hydra?- Tell the truth Hydra, tell them, they are your friends and that monster don't deserve to be protected! - Said Oliver almost started to cry, did not want to say anything, she felt angry at Oliver for making her do it.- This is not true...- Hydra, tell the truth! - Said Oliver again, incisively.- Stop it, Oliver, you're making her cry! - Alicia said, frightened by the whole situation, looking from one to the other in cried even more and ended up telling the whole truth to them, saying about the first attack when she was seven years old and the one on the night she had finished, Angelina, Katie and Alicia were looking attentively with a mixture of sadness and anger, Angelina seemed to have tears in her eyes, Fred and George had their faces so red that they seemed to explode at any moment, Lee and Oliver looked sadly to Hydra .- I do not believe that man, damn it! And your stupid brother will not help you either? - Hydra has never seen George so nervous and serious in his life.

\- You have to report this, Hydra, he cannot use curses like that on children! - Fred said, also as nervous as George.

\- He's powerful, without Draco's support he'll probably be able to get me hospitalized, Draco tried to help me, tried to stop, but he belives that dad had no intention to do it, he doens't know the while truth.

\- And nobody in your house does anything, your mother, nobody? - Fred asked angrily, pacing the bed.

\- They think Dad lost his head but did not want to hurt me and the first time Draco didn't even know about this...

-The worst thing was that deep inside her, Hydra felt the same thing, she refused to believe that her father hated her to such an extent.

\- You have to leave there, you can live with us, I'm sure that mom and dad would not care and that we can make one more fit on the Burrow... - George said in such a sweet way that made Hydra cry again .

\- As long as I'm a minor, they will not let me out of the house, it would be a scandal and dad will not stand scandals, dad told me this a number of times, but as soon as I'm seventeen, it's the first thing I'll probably want to do...


	16. The Fight with Angelina

Hydra spent two more days in observation at the hospital wing although she felt good, during which her friends came to visit whenever they could. She also received a visit from Peter, Jeniffer, Rita, Laura, Hagrid, Harry and Ron.

Draco tried to visit her several times, but she never wanted to see him, then she heard that Fred and George had his hair spelled and now it was varying between red and orange, they did it with a powder of their own invention, Hydra still did not like to see her brother to suffer but was too hurt to say anything about.

Pucey also came to see her, but she pretended to be asleep, did not want to talk to him either. As she spent several days without appearing in the classes, the most diverse rumors that she had been a victim of the heir of the Slytherin, that now decided to attack also the pure-bloods, spread through the castle, this and the fact that Dumbledore was no longer the headmaster, made the panic even worse.

\- Are you sure you're all right? - Oliver asked, on Hydra's first night back to the Great Hall, everyone treated her as if she were going to break at any moment in front of them.

\- I'm fine... - Hydra said, slightly irritated, avoiding the stares and eating some soup that was being served.

\- Are you sure? Fred asked, looking at her with a look of unpleasant sorrow.

\- I did not want to say anything because of this, if you continue asking me things like this, it will only make me much worse than it already is, please people, stop treating me like I'm fragile, I'm thankful for your worry, but I'm fine, really...

\- Okay, if you say... - George said, now playing with his brother, Fred.

Hydra noticed that Oliver, even though he was around, was still downcast and did not seem much willing to do anything at all.

After a few weeks, summer was beginning to get closer, and her friends finally stopped glaring at her. Fred and George returned to their usual "playful" selves, and Oliver, no longer feeling obliged to comfort her, was completely depressed again by the Quidditch that was gone.

Professor McGonagall also returned to treating Hydra with the severity of always after a while, only what did not return to normal was his relationship with Draco, he tried many times to talk to her without success and always looked at her in a sad and guilty way.

The potion class ran normally, Hydra never knew if Prof. Snape did not know or just did not care, but all his bad mood continued in every class. Until one day while learning how to do Homobolhus Potion, it creates a huge bubble around the witch's head to take it. After having students test each of their potions, causing the most diverse reactions possible as swollen heads that were twice their normal size to small blisters on their faces (after being very reluctant, especially with the Gryffindor students, who stayed until the end of the lesson, he repaired the effect on each one) upon arriving on Hydra's potion, it worked perfectly.

\- Very well ... Miss Malfoy. - Snape said in a voice with no emotion - Five points to Gryffindor.

All the students looked immediately shocked, some staring at each other in alarm.

\- Five points for Gryffindor? In Potions class? Is that for real? - said Fred not beliving what he's just heard.

\- Very well, Mr. Weasley, five points will be taken from Gryffindor for disturbing my class. - Snape said angrily, the Gryffindor students immediately took the smile off their faces, and the Slytherin girls laughed loudly.

All the students had to go to their classes accompanied by a teacher, which was a big inconvience both for the students and perhaps even more for the teachers who seemed impatient.

At lunchtime, Oliver decided to remain in the common room, he now did that a lot, almost always very sad and distant, he rarely spoke with people, not even with Hydra, he did not seem to have the courage to do anything, not even being alone withher (which was practically impossible now that they could not walk the unaccompanied corridors) and she realized that her bracelet did not warm up as often as before and that the few moments that she had with Oliver, he was creating more tatics in the hope that he could still somehow play this year. Hydra tried to imagine that it would only a phase.

\- Is everything okay with you two? - Asked George, who was sitting beside her at the table in the Great Hall.

\- Yes, I mean, I don't know, we do not talk about it enough for me to know... - Hydra answered in a dazed voice.

\- Well, it's a shame, but if it does not work out with him, there's an old betting list I'd like to get my hands on again. - Fred said laughing.

Angelina, Katie and Alicia talked about what their parents said would happen if Hogwarts actually closed.

\- Mom already said that she will send me to another school abroad - said Angelina

\- Mine told me that I will have to take lessons at home, you can Imagine how horrible would it be? - Alicia said.

Fred and Jorge were each on one side of Hydra not paying attention to their conversations, she knew that their parents had already said that they could not send them to a school abroad, but that did not make them very sad.

\- We always thought our talents are beyond what traditional education can offer. - They said once to her.

Before Hydra could say anything, she noticed that her friends around were in complete silence and understood why. Standing behind Hydra, the strong, blond Ravenclaw boy was standing still.

\- Peter? What are you doing here? - Asked Hydra in surprise, she noticed that many people at Gryffindor and Ravenclaw tables looked, especially Amee Goat. The pretty, green-eyed Ravenclaw girl cast a glare of fulminating hate at the scene. Olive, was not with them.

\- I wanted to talk to you and I can't exactly find you in the hallways, and I'm not in the same house as you. - George offered his place for Peter to sit down and sat down next to Fred.

Peter accepted, but all his friends, despite trying unsuccessfully to disguise themselves, paid attention to the conversation.

\- I just wanted to know if you're okay, I could barely speak two words with you since the day in the hospital wing.

\- Did you go to the hospital wing? - Fred asked, but at the glare that Hydra had cast on him, he gave up hearing the answer and turned his face to "talk" to Angelina.

\- I'm fine, really, I'm just worried about what's going to happen if Hogwarts closes... - Hydra said hopelessly, thanks to Draco's request, she was already assured that she could go back to Beauxbatons if she wanted, although a part of her was happy tp be able to return to her friends, another was devastated to have to move away from the ones that she had conquered during the school year.

\- Me too, mom wants me to go to school somewhere else, we're not sure where, I really did not want to leave Hogwarts, but... - Peter continued. - I'm glad you're okay.

Noticing that his friends at the Ravenclaw table were still staring, he began to feel embarrassed, Jeniffer and Rita just stopped talking to look closely at them.

\- I think I'd better go back to my table, I just wanted to know how you were.

\- Thank you for the concern, really, and you can sit here whenever you want. - Hydra said smiling and was reciprocated with a smile of Peter who got up and returned to his house's table, on the attentive looks of their friends.

\- What about Oliver? - Angelina asked shocked as Peter walked away.

\- What about him? - Hydra asked without understanding her question.

\- Well, you're talking to this Ravenclaw boy now, aren't you Oliver's girlfriend? - Angelina has always been a great defender of Oliver, in all the moments of Hydra's anger, she knew that she could never vent on this with Angelina.

\- And because of this I cannot have other male friends? - Hydra said with visible irritation - Fred, Jorge and Lee are my friends and I do not see you complaining about it.

\- You know very well that it's not the same thing, this Macmillan boy has never taken his eyes off you since the beginning of the year! - Angelina was angry.

\- I don't have to give any explanation aboutpeople I speak with or not, neither to you nor to anyone! - Hydra rose angrily and accompanied in front of the professor who have just announced that they would accompany the students to their afternoon classes.

For the rest of the day, Angelina and Hydra sat separately and they did not speak, Fred and George tried to joke to cheer them up, but it was not effective. At the end of the day, Angelina stormed into the room without speaking with Hydra, who found her friend asleep when she went to bed.

This thing between the two friends continued through the days that have passed.

\- That's completely ridiculous, you're best friends, and you do not even look at each other anymore because of some nonsense! - George shouted one night in the common room.

\- Why have you fought anyway? - Asked Oliver, finally participating in the conversation.

\- Women's things! - George rushed to answer, before Hydra could speak the real reason, and Oliver seemed to have believed, since after that he lost interest in the conversation and returned to concentrating on his notes.

Oliver's lack of attention to everything around him was getting on Hydra's nerves every time. Hydra was getting more and more impatient, but she knew that Oliver was acting like this with almost everything around him.

She also realized that she missed Angelina and Draco more than she had imagined.

\- Have you father tried to talk to you again, Hydra? - Fred asked.

\- No, he must be saving everything for the holidays, there is not many places I can run from him at my house. - Hydra said in a sad voice and Fred seemed to sympathize.

\- You can go to The Burrow any time you want! - He said happily.

\- The Burrow? What is The Burrow? - Hydra asked, getting a little more excited.

\- It's how we call our house, it is small and crowded, but at least it has no sign of Lucius Malfoy in there, I promise! - Answered Jorge.

Nothing seemed better than to spend a vacation at George and Fred's house and finally meet the famous Mr. Weasley, but she knew her parents would probably never allowed her to set foot on their house.

\- Well, maybe I can get away on my vacation and go there - she said hopelessly - but what about your parents, would they like me? After all I think them, like everyone decent in the wizarding world should think the worst about the name Malfoy.

\- Yeah, that's true... - Fred replied ungraciously - But I think they'll love you once they meet you. - Fred smiled and Hydra too, the twins made her feel very happy, it hurt to think that if Hogwarts really closed, she would not see them every day as she did now.

Summer spread slowly through the gardens surrounding the castle; The sky and the lake, the two, turned pale blue, and flowers the size of cabbages suddenly burst into the greenhouses. Peter was now making frequent visits to the Gryffindor table, Oliver seemed not to like it very much when it happened, but he did not show many emotions and did not talk much at all.

Hydra thought that Oliver's feelings for her were no longer the same, but she didn't have the courage to do anything about it , she was fearing his answer if she asked.

During Professor Lockhart's class, Hydra came to realize that the initial enchantment she had for his smile had disappeared as the lack of information about Defense against the Dark Arts got larger. During all classes, he read fan's poems that he received, or some parts from his book were he interpreted himself and made the students interpreted his "enemies".

Fred and George managed to bewitch (how they did it, Hydra never knew) the cover of one of the books that Lockhart read called "My magic self" now read "The magic idiot". The students were laughing at it, but he seemed to think it was a sign of admiration for his fine work.

\- What a jerk! - Fred said laughing.

Many girls, Hydra noticed, were not pleased with the game and cast glares at the twins. Angelina now sat at a distant table and Alicia complained about having to split between the two friends.

\- It's not fair, if I sit with her you get angry, if I sit with you she gets angry, I cannot split myself in two!

\- I'm sorry, but if she wants to talk to me again, she'll apologize to me!

Hydra was very proud, a characteristic which, according to her mother, she inherited from her father, although she knew that she had inherited anything from her father but her eyes, hair and his gold, terrified classes continued to be his favorite classes and the most hated by the rest of his friends, Hydra began to have great admiration for his teacher, Severus Snape although it did not seem to be something mutual, since he continued to treat her as any other Gryffindor student, with unfairness and coldness, but Hydra could not help but admire her skills as a Potions master and wish that one day she might learn more from him.- You have a very serious problem, Hydra, I'm not joking, it cannot be normal to like Snape! - Lee said one night as they did their homework in the common was sitting in an armchair with Lee, Fred, George and Oliver. Angelina, Kate and Alicia were sitting a little apart, Alicia and Kate divided the time between the two of them, but they could never be with both at once since they now avoided even looking at each other.

\- It's not that I like him, I like his lessons, he knows what he talks about unlike Lockhart. - Said Hydra as he wrote frantically on a piece of parchment, Snape had spent a lot of homework that afternoon.

\- Well, that's true, I have not learned anything at all for this entire year! But I thought you liked him - Lee said.- I used to, but I really had to agree with you, it did not teach us anything! - Hydra said.- Neither for us - said Harry Potter, who was nearby.- Tell me about it, I don't know how Hermione can like that man!" -Ron looked extremely sad after speaking his friend's name.- How is she, boys, any news about the potion that will wake her up? - Hydra asked, lowering the scrolls and paying attention to the boys.- Madame Pomfrey will not let us visit her any more, she says the attacker can come back at any moment to finish the job... - Harry said sadly.- But Madame Sprout said that the mandrakes are almost adult and will soon be used to make the potion.= Ron completed, and Harry and Hydra forced a fake situation in the castle was getting worse and the atmosphere of fear was constant, every day, the teachers had to answer the most diverse questions about the attacks.- I do not know when everyone will be back to normal, and we still do not know if Hogwarts will be shut down or not, I'm sorry... - Minerva said irritably as she escorted Hydra's class from Transfiguration to Charms.- But if you close, what will become of us? - Laura asked.- I don't know, Miss. Schimmer, I honestly do not know. - Minerva seemed more sympathetic and supportive while she was comforting Laura, the girl had said earlier in the room that her parents planned to educate at home, since they could not send her to a school abroad, she had five brothers and said that it would be unbearable to learn again at home with all of them making mess.- I'll probably never get a certification like that," she said, as she was comforted by Hydra, Rita, and Flitwick was explaining about one more blocking spell and insisted the doubles who should train disarm and protect.- Let me see ... Mr. Weasley and Mr. Perrisom ... The other Mr. Weasley, - he said to Fred.- Miss Spinnet and Mr. Weasley, now you are, Fred, and Miss. Malfoy and Miss. Jhonson.- Professor, could I change the pair?" - Angelina asked immediately, not looking at Hydra.- Is there a problem, Miss Jhonson?" Asked the Professor, standing on a small table, looking serious at her.- No, no, I just wanted to ...- I agree, Professor, let me trade and be with Alicia - Hydra interrupted, not wanting to get out of the situation.

\- No, not at all, you two, whatever the problem, you're going to have to work together! - Said the Professor, looking at the girls in an ugly way.

Angelina and Hydra, still not talking or looking straight, stood in front of each other.

\- Who starts? Hydra asked, her arms folded.

\- I start, you block me. Angelina was indifferent.

\- OK...

Before Hydra could even lift her wand, Angelina attacked her with a spell that made her fall backward onto the floor.

\- Miss Jhonson, what is this? -The Professor shouted furiously, heading toward them.

Hydra completely ignored the room that had stopped to look at the scene, just got up quickly and pointed the wand at Angelina.

\- Impedimenta.

Now Angelina was thrown back.

\- Miss Malfoy, stop now!

\- Descendit! Angelina shouted, getting up quickly. The spell caused Hydra to sit down.

\- STOP, STOP NOW! Shouted the Professor.

\- CIRCUMITIO! - Hydra screamed, which made Angelina spin in the air before falling to the ground.

\- Expelliarmus! The Professor said twice, taking out the wands of Angelina and Hydra, which were dirty, hair up and bruised.

\- Oh no, Professor, I'd bet ten sicles on the Hydra! - George shouted. Hydra noticed that all the students were in a circle looking at both of them.

\- I had bet on Angelina... - Said Fred laughing.

\- The two, now, to Professor McGonagall's room, NOW! - Said the Professor, leaving the group practicing, while taking the two to the room where the teacher taught the sixth year.

\- Unacceptable, unacceptable! Two girls, minus twenty points from Gryffindor, for each one! - He said, walking in front of them.

Arriving in McGonagall's room, the Professor knocked on the door and opened it, the entire sixth-grade class, including Oliver and Peter (The Ravenclaw and Gryffindor were having class together exceptionally that day), looked startled at the two girls.

\- Hydra, Angelina, what happened? - Asked Oliver, getting up from his place.

\- Sit, Mr. Wood, all of you, stay quiet and still! - Said Professor McGonagall, heading for the door.

Hydra heard whispers and giggles, but soon the teacher left the room with them and closed the door.

\- What is going on here? - McGonagall asked, looking shocked at the two girls. - What happened? And why do they both seem to have come out of a war field?

Professor Flitwick, still very annoyed, explained everything that happened in the room, Minerva's lips grew smaller and smaller as she listened to the story.

\- This is completely unacceptable! - She said in a harsher tone than Hydra had ever heard in her life. - They will both be severely detained, and I'll take another twenty points from Gryffindor, that's unacceptable, completely unacceptable - she repeated. Hydra and Angelina were sent with Professor Flitwick to the hospital wing to check for the injuries they had, the detention would be thought by Minerva and announced shortly, unless that's what she said.

\- Is it all right, apparently at least, what the ladies were thinking? - Madame Pomfrey asked as she passed a potion on Hydra's wounds. Neither of them spoke, only if they ignored and were quiet, after the ringing signal, they were accompanied by Madam Pomfrey to the Defense Against the Dark Arts class, where Angelina sat away from her friends.

\- What the hell was that? - Fred asked as Lockhart staged one more scene in his book.

\- Nothing, I mean, I don't know, Angelina attacked me, I just defended myself. - Hydra said, wishing more than anything not to talk about it.

\- We saw it, but you two sort of took advantage of the situation, didn't you? - George asked.

\- I do not want to talk about it, boys, I kind of just want to forget...

But there was no way, at lunch, everyone at school talked about it, several came to ask Hydra and Angelina if they would recreate the scene for some sicles, others would ask who had won. Fred and George did not help making jokes about it and recounting what had happened to the other students, including Peter, who went to the table to ask if everything was all right.

\- I cannot believe you did it - Oliver said.

\- It was not my fault, I did nothing much, I just defended myself!

\- Of course you did, you could have stopped, couldn't you? - Hydra looked with a face so angry to Oliver that he decided to just be quiet and keep eating.

Angelina was at the other end of the table, sitting with Alicia and Katie, who had first come to Hydra and apologized for leaving.

\- Okay, I think she needs friends now - Hydra replied.

\- I still think it's ridiculous... - Oliver said and once more, Hydra glared at him, before he was quiet again.

The detention was decided later that day, Angelina and Hydra would have to help Flich clean the castle, without using magic, that same night.

\- No magic, Professor? This is going to take centuries, I've never done this before! - Hydra complained.

\- You should have thought about this before getting into a fight, Miss. Malfoy - The professor said, her lips tight with anger.

\- But I did not start anything...- Hydra said "quietly".

The work was much worse than Hydra thought, the caretaker would make them both rub the same corners of the potion room all the time, then they had to sweep and scrub the floor of the hallways, all the time, caretaker seemed to take advantage and be happy with the situation, which only made Hydra even more irritable. It was past one o'clock when they were finally released to sleep, and so Hydra did, falling into bed exhausted, not even looking right to the side.


	17. The end of us

On the following week, the school seemed to have forgotten some of the girls' fight, they were all talking again about the attacks and how annoying it was to be escorted and Hydra continued in the same annoying way, barely night, while studying in the common room, Hydra noticed that after the room was almost empty, close to Hydra was only Oliver, who, as always, was writting Quidditch tactics on a parchment, he seemed never to have given up of a miracle that would bring the Quidditch season back. After he had finally finished all his work, Hydra looked at him impatiently:- Oliver, have you noticed that we have not talked to each other for months? - Hydra tried not to show her impatience and fear. Oliver set aside his parchment and spoke in a sad voice:- You're right, I have not been a good company, in fact I have not been a good anything actually, much less boyfriend...- Oh, that's okay, I understand what's going on... - Hydra lied, her heart pounding, she seemed to sense something bad was about to happen.- No, you don't understand, and you don't have to, it's not fair to you, it's not fair to anyone, but I cannot lie and pretend it's everything okay anymore. - His voice was nervous and serious.- I know that Quidditch is everything to you and that it's horrible not to being able to finally win the cup this year. - Hydra's voice sounded a little desperate, in the end, her feeling for Oliver was still strong, unless stronger than she thought it was, as she felt afraid of the words he would say next.- Yes, exactly, Quidditch is very important to me, and it was a mistake not to have noticed it before and to let you getting hurt... - He paused and seemed to swallow the words, Hydra's eyes were already there Full of tears. - We can not go on like this, I really like you, I really love you, I think I'll always love you, believe me, you were the first real girlfriend that I had and it could not have been better, but we cannot continue our relationship, for your own good, it's not fair to you, Hydra, I can never be the boyfriend you deserve, not now anyway...

It was as if Oliver had crossed a dagger in her chest, Hydra felt tears in his face, but tried desperately not to sob in front of Oliver.

\- It's not true, Oliver, I love you, you're good for me, you are! - She said as if she was crying, she noticed that Oliver's eyes were also reddish.

\- It's the best for the both of us, I know it might not seems like now, but in time you'll probably see, maybe we can be together one day, maybe another time... but now we need this, Hydra.

Hydra wanted to beg him not to speak anymore, every word was as if another stab was given, she closed her eyes for a few seconds to stop the tears from falling from her eyes.

\- Please, Oliver, don't do this... - It was the only thing she could say.

\- You were wonderful to me, always was, I'm sorry for everything I have done... - Oliver gave a kiss on hercheek, Hydra did not know how long she could take without sobbing desperately.

\- Why are you doing this? Was it something I did? - She asked, tears streaming down her face.

\- No, of course not The problem is me, just me, I'm not good for you Hydra, I think that deep down, you know this... - Oliver wiped the tears from Hydra's eyes, which made her feel even worse.

\- Is not true...

\- Yes it is, Hydra, look, you may not see now, but I know maybe someday you will and I want us to remain friends, I really want...

\- Oliver, let me be alone now, please...

Oliver sighed, but nodded and gave a new kiss on her cheek , cold from the tears that he had dried, then climbed up, disappearing down the spiral staircase leading to the boys' bedroom.

The room was already completely empty, so as soon as Oliver went away, Hydra wept wildly, sobbing for what seemed like hours. She thought about all the moments they had together, in everything that would not exist now anymore, she felt a desire to disappear, that all this was just a bad dream and not real, that she would wake up and have Oliver, smiling, in love, againby her side.

Hydra noticed that she was wearing the Oliver's bracelet, which made her cry even more, since the pendant was making her skin feel warm, which meant that Oliver was thinking about her, she started crying even more, trying to take out the bracelet desperately, finally removed it and put it in the pocket of her robe, her eyes were already burning from crying and she felt her face swollen. She finally ended up falling asleep where she was.

The next morning she was awakened by Alicia, who shook her.

\- Hydra, is everything okay? Have you slept here? I haven't seen you in your bed today and I thought you had came down earlier.

Hydra felt a huge pain in her head and back, she had slept in the chair in an extremely uncomfortable position.

\- My God, what happened to you Hydra? You look awful... - Alicia said in amazement.

Hydra scrambled up and looked for a mirror closer, her face was swollen and her eyes still looked red, and her hair standing up and embarrassed, even sad, Hydra was still vain and started thinking if the students who were coming into the room had seen her like that.

\- I'll talk to you in a moment, Alicia... - And she ran off into the bedroom, leaving Alicia standing in front of the chair, completely confused.

Hydra went upstairs and tried to look her best, she knew that soon a professor would appear to accompany the students to their classrooms, when entering the room, she came face to face with Angelina who gave her a frightened look, she seemed to want to say something but gave up and went down.

\- Hydra, what happened? - Jeniffer, Rita and Laura asked.

\- I ... I slept studying in the common room... - Hydra said, trying not to think about what had happened and start crying again.

\- That's not all of it, your eyes are red, have you been crying? - Rita asked.

\- I- Hydra began to cry again, Alicia appeared in the room, and the four girls placed Hydra on the bed as she explained what had happened.

\- Oh, I'm sorry, Hydra! - Alicia said, patting her shoulder.

\- Me too, Oliver is a nice guy, but you're a cutie, you can do a lot better! - Rita said.

\- Surely, so many guys want you... - Jeniffer said.

They did not quite understand that she did not want other guys, neither better nor worse than Oliver, she wanted just him... After a few minutes, Hydra got up from the bed, controlling the crying and wiping away her tears, getting ready for classes that would begin soon, she went down to the already crowded common room, accompanied by Jeniffer, Rita and Laura. Alicia left the room earlier and was already there with Angelina.

Hydra had taken one of her potions that molded her hair and dressed in the best way possible, stil, shel felt as if she had been stabbed several times in the chest and thanked for not seeing Oliver in the common room when she came down, although she knew she could not avoid Him for a long time.

\- What happened to you? Alicia said you slept down here today.- Fred asked worriedly when he got close.

\- I was doing my homework and I fell asleep, that's all... - Hydra did not want to lie to herfriends (George, Lee, Katie and even Angelina were also close and listening) but she felt that if she spoke the truth, she would cry all over again.

\- Are you sure that's all?- Groge asked, he seemed to read her mind, which frightened her a little bit.

\- I have, of course, that's all... - Hydra tried to keep her voice steady, but she felt she was going to cry at any moment, which got worse when she heard the voice of Oliver standing behind her.

\- Are you okay, Hydra? - Before she could turn or respond, as if by miracle, Professor Minerva appeared to take them into the classroom, and Hydra rushed out without looking back.

When she reached the room she tried to sit down quickly and to her surprise Angelina accompanied Alicia and sat next to her, although she was still not talkint to Hydra, she seemed worried.

\- Hydra, are you really okay? - Alice asked.

\- No, I'm not okay, but for God's sake do not ask me that now or I don't think I'll be able to stop crying anymore... - Hydra said everything quickly and felt a tear already running through her face.

Angelina looked at her sadly, but said nothing and Alicia did not either, it seemed that both understood Hydra's request even though Angelina had an anguished look of who wanted to say something and couldn't.

The morning classes passed like a blur to Hydra, she could not pay attention to anything and made no notes. Alicia and Angelina seemed to have talked to Fred, Lee and George since none of them asked Hydra anything anymore.

At lunchtime, she felt a twinge of pain in her stomach as she watched as Oliver sat down with some friends of the sixth year.

\- Can you now tell me what happened? - Asked George awkwardly.

\- Oliver broke me with me last night, that was it, that's all... - Hydra seemed to want to convince herself that everything was all right, but she felt her eyes wet again.- What? He broke up with you? - Angelina asked it out loud, frightened and Hydra realized that her friends were watching them, probably afraid of a new fight between the girls.- Yeah, he broke up, he said it was better this way, it's no big deal. Hydra lied again, unable to face any of them and staring at the plate in front of her.- Tell me what really happened, it is a big deal... Stop lying to us! - Fred asked looking very decided to tell everything in detail, cried about three times while telling what happened, in the end, she felt so tired that she felt like she had run a marathon.- I don't believe it! - Angelina looked disappointed - He broke up with you? You didn't leave him for that Ravenclaw boy?- No Angelina! And he has a name, is Peter, I told you that he's my friend.- Hydra I ... I'm sorry, I should not have fought with you, those weeks without talking to you were horrible, please forgive me. -Angelina looked a little desperate.

Hyda felt very happy, she had missed Angelina so badly in the last few weeks that she could not believe that she finally had her friend back, she held her hand and told her to forget everything.

\- It's about time! - Fred joked.- I think I'm going to cry! - George said, pretending to burst into tears. The twins knew how to make Hydra smile even though she felt still was not at their table that day, but he was paying close attention on the Ravenclaw table. Hydra thought it was better this way, she did not want to repeat the story to anyone girl felt a little better during the afternoon classes and even managed to smile truly at dinner while Fred and George told the story of how they almost set fire to their mother's hair once when they were eleven, Oliver sat again with his friends, but looked at them all the the communal room at night, Hydra was copying all the material of the morning classes from Angelina's notes, when Oliver sat beside her. Fred, George, Angelina, Kate and Alicia all pretended not to pay attention, but she knew it was not true.

\- Hydra, I wanted to talk to you today on lunch and dinner, but I thought I'd better leave you alone... Can we talk now?"

In fact, there was nothing that Hydra wanted to do less at that moment, she preferred to spend five hours in a row with Lockhart talking about how he achieved the wonderfully white shade of his teeth, but she nodded and placed her quill and scroll on the table.

\- Of course, you can talk... - Her heart was beating again, a part of her wanted him to say that he changed his mind and saw that he should never have borken up with her, but another said that this was not possible to happen right now.

\- I wanted to apologize again for everything... - He said cautiously, Hydra once again struggled not to cry.

\- Yes, you were right, it was better that way, I understand... - Hydra tried to sound sincere, but probably this was not happening, since George intruded saying:

\- Oliver, maybe you had better give her some space and time, you know, to digest everything... - George very rarely seemed so serious, Oliver probably felt this since he agreed, apologized once more and turned towards a distant armchair.

\- Thank you... - Hydra said and George, she hugged and kissed the top of his head without saying another word.

Soon after, Hydra went up with Angelina and Alicia to the bedroom, her body still aching from the uncomfortable previous night.

\- It was better than Hydra, you did not talk anymore, Oliver was too glazed in Quidditch to do that - Alicia was talking to Hydra, trying to cheer her up.

\- It's true Hydra and I should have noticed this before and supported you, I'm sorry again ... - Angelina said.

\- Enough with the apologies, everything is forgotten. - Hydra smiled and the three friends hugged each other. It was so good to have them there again, all together, for a second Hydra forgot all the sadness she felt.

The next few days seemed to improve her mood . Oliver really did what George said and stayed away from Hydra, always sitting with his friends. The news of their break up with Hydra seemed to have run through the school, since several boys came to the table to tell Hydra that they would love to comfort her pain, what made George and Fred laugh and make several jokes about their old bets.

\- Please do not start those idiot bets! - Hydra said one morning in the main hall.

\- These boys have no respect, it's only been a few days since you and Olive have borken up and they're all over you. - Angelina said irritably.

\- Speaking on the devil... - Soon Hydra realized what Fred was talking about as she saw Peter sitting next to her at the Gryffindor table.

\- Hi Hydra, I did not want to come to you earlier, is it true that you and Oliver broke up?

Angelina, who did not seem to like Peter at all, rolled her eyes, Fred, Gorge , and Alicia let out a low chuckle and Peter seemed to blush.

\- It's true, Peter. -

\- I'm sorry, really, if you need a friend, you can count on me... - He said with a smile.

\- Thank you, Peter, that's very kind of you, but it's all right.

Though she enjoyed Peter's company, Hydra wanted him to leave, she was afraid that Oliver was watching the scene for some reason.

\- That's good. - Peter seemed to have noticed the discomfort of Hydra because he soon completed - I'm going back to my table now, if you need anything, you know where to find

me. He smiled and stood up. Hydra noticed that at Ravenclaw's table, Amee Goat had a terrifying killer hatred.

\- He wastes no time! - Angelina complained.

\- He just wanted to be kind Angelina, he's just a friend.

Hydra looked discreetly at where Oliver was, but he kept talking to some classmates, Hydra felt a pang of pain to think that he looked happier now than when he was with her.

Some boys did not really give up, as they waited for the Professor of Magic Creatures to take them into the castle, Slytherin's seventh year class was coming toward them, along with Professor Lockhart.

\- Oh, it is the newest single girl of Hogwarts! - said Flint, circling Hydra and making his other idiot friends laugh.

\- What do you wan Flintt? - Asked Hydra. Fred, George , Angelina, Alicia and Lee approached the girl.

\- Nothing, just to know if you're okay and if you need a friend's shoulder, or who knows... Something else... - Slytherin students laughed, Fred and George were ready to draw their wands when the Professor interrupted them.

\- Fourth grade students, please follow me.

Hydra just glared at Flint before continuing.

\- I'd rather console myself with an ogre than with you.

The Slytherin students now laughed at Flint, who looked moodily at Hydra.

\- That's what we'll see! - He shouted before disappearing from her sight.

\- Could this boy be worst? - Angelina asked.

-I don't think it's possible, I think he's already reached the maximum level possible of stupidy, for me at least. - Hydra said.

\- I do not know how you can handle it, I would have sent him to the hospital wing a long time ago! - George complained.- I know, I should have done it myself, honestly, I've been very patient with this friends followed the Professor to the Transfiguration room, where McGonagall, who now always seemed worried about something, was waiting for them.- Very well, all seated, please - said the was always encouraged to see Angelina sitting next to her again, in her usual place.- Okay, today, the final tests are coming, I hope everyone is getting ready and ...- Professor -Rita said, her hand raised.- Yes, Miss. Orance? - Minerva said, pursing her lips discreetly.=- Will Hogwarts really close? If so, why will we have to study so hard if we are not going to have our exams?The Professor's lips tightened more clearly, the students held their breath collectively, all afraid of McGonagall's quarrel with the girls.- Miss Orance, do you happen to need reasons to study beyond acquiring knowledge? Hogwarts, unfortunately, we still do not know if it will close or not, all will depends on what will happen from now on, but I don't want to hear excuses not to study. - McGonagall, to everyone's surprise, did not scream, remained somewhat, even calm, but looked with a certain scary contempt at Rita, who now shrank into her sit near Jeniffer.

\- Okay, now, please, let's begin our lesson... - She looked attentively at the entire group, which remained silent - who remembers the Engorgio spell? Several hands rose, Minerva chose Brian Levinski's.

\- It's the spell to increase the size of the target being directed. - Said the boy, feeling proud.

\- Very well... -The Professor continued to explain the spell, but Hydra became distracted by the conversation behind her desk, she heard Lee, Fred and George's talking.

\- Yeah, it works, but not very well, I do not recommend. - Fred's voice said.

\- But have you tried then? - Asked Lee.

\- Yes, and I had to spend two days in the hospital wing after that, it was horrible and very embarrassing... - Fred said in a rather dull voice.

\- Now, today, let's learn the spell Reducto, does anyone know its effect? - Hydra, who was brought back to the reality of class, raised her hand immediately.

\- Miss Malfoy?

\- Causes an object to decrease considerably. - Answered Hydra.

\- Very well, Miss. Malfoy, five points to Gryffindor...

During class, students had to increase and reduce objects that Professor McGonagall placed in front of them, it was relatively easy, although finding the ideal size was not so much.

The twins raised a shoe until they could fit inside, which made the professor take ten points from Gryffindor because of them.

At lunchtime, Flint and his friends made a few little jokes while Hydra passed the Slytherin table, which caused her to discreetly send a curse on the boy who made his nose to swell, luckily, no professor saw her and he ran away to the hospital wing.

\- Good job, Malfoy - Fred said, was almost crying with laughter with George and Lee at the Gryffindor table.

\- Finally! - He was deserving! - George said.

\- Hey, the teachers cannot know. - Hydra said, sitting next to George and looking at the professor's table, who seemed to have seen nothing.

\- They will not, relax -Fred said.

\- But that was very good- said Jorge, laughing again with the boys and making Hydra laugh too.


	18. The end of the Heir

After a few days, the pain of losing Oliver seemed to decrease a little, Hydra even felt a little bit of freedom, like something wasn't right before, although she still missed the boy a lot, he was avoiding talking to Hydra, as requested by George.

Her mother learned about the breakup somehow (Hydra still needed to find out how, perhaps Draco, or the spy?) And one morning while eating breakfast, Hydra received an letter by owl:

 _"Dear Hydra,_

 _I'm happy and satisfied to know that your absurd romance with that half-blood boy is finally over, you should know better than to have a relationship with that kind of people, but in your age things arecomplicated and we make some mistakes, I know, you will probably thank us for taking care of your name and reputation when you get older._

 _On the other hand, I am disgusted to know that you and your brother are not talking, maybe it is the Weasleys' influence, the scum you walk with at Hogwarts, can't even talk about it... but no worries, I bet all this will be settled when you return home._

 _With love,_

 _Mom."_

Lucius never told Narcissa about what happened in the night he was at Hogwarts, but that was something Hydra was expecting to happen alreadt, courage was never her father's strength, she was going to get rid of the letter before Fred and George read their last names along with the word scum, but she first re-read a part that made her feel a stab in the heart:

 _"You and your brother are not talking to each other."_

It was true, many weeks had passed since Hydra decided not to talk to her brother anymore and it hurt deeply, even though she was still hurt, Draco was always someone she loved very much and she did not want to prolong this fight anymore.

Hydra got up from the Gryffindor table without saying anything to her friends and headed to the Slytherin table, where she stopped behind Draco who, as usual, looked shocked.

\- Can I sit here with you for a minute?- Hydra asked, she did not want to do that there in the Main Hall, but she knew that finding him somewhere else would be almost impossible with all the teachers following all the steps of the students outside their communal rooms.

\- You ... All right... - Draco stammered, scared and told Goyle to made room for Hydra to sit, several people at the Slytherin table looked at her with disdain and somewith interest on the subject.

\- Draco, I'm not happy with you, I do not think I will ever understand why you did not stood up for me, but I do not want to continue not talking to you... - Hydra said in a serious voice, Draco stared in amazement without knowing the what to say.

\- I think daddy did not want to do what he did, that's why, he was nervous, I know you do not understand, but I belive it's true! - Draco said nervously and Hydra made a great effort not to get angry again, Draco was the result of great manipulation on the part of Lucius and she knew it, he is not to blame, she thought at least one day who knows he would understand.

\- Okay, Draco, I know that's what you believe, although it's not quite true, and we have much more history than you think, but I'd rather not discuss it with you now, maybe you are still too young...

\- Okay, I'm glad you are talking to me again. - Draco said and Hydra felt tears in hereyes.

\- I know, I am too. - Hydra hugged Draco who pulled her away quickly.

\- Hydra, not here, what will they think of me? -He said quickly.

\- Okay, okay, she laughed, she always had fun with how her brother tried to look serious.

After that she said goodbye and went back to the Gryffindor table.

\- What was this? -Fred asked serious.

\- He can have many faults Fred, but he's my brother, I cannot stay without talking to him - She said and seeing that Fred was ready to say something more about it, she cut him off. - I do not want to talk about it, okay?

Fred nodded and changed the subject.

\- Do you think we're going to have finals anyway?

\- Yes, I think so, and I think you should be studying... - Hydra said.

\- We are... - George added.

\- When? - Hydra asked, laughing as he ate his cereal.

When you are not looking - he said, laughing.

The defense against the dark arts class remained tedious as ever, in fact, was almost as bad as History of Magic, where Hydra could only hear a Ghost Professor reading tediously about the wizardly world.

\- I hope everyone is up to date with the reading of my books, the final are in one week ago to be - Lockhart said after presenting another piece of one of his many books.

\- Final tests? But how are we going to study with a murderer on the loose? - Rita asked.

\- Nonsense... - He said laughing - The danger has passed! The gulty one was taken away...

\- What guilty one? - Fred exclaimed in surprise.

\- The Minister of Magic would not have taken Hagrid if he was not entirely convinced he was guilty - Lockhart said in a convinced tone, as if he were explaining something obvious that nobody understood because they were too dumb to.

\- I don't think Hagrid is guilty, I think the Ministry is wrong! -Hydra, who had not yet recovered from the shock of knowing that, besides Dumbledore, Hagrid had also left the castleand to Azkaban! Her voice was so serious that everyone stared at her in astonishment. It took Lockhart a few seconds to respond with a fake and bland smile.

\- I know what I'm talking about, Miss Malfoy.

Hydra was so angry that she paid no attention to the rest of Lockhart's class.

\- What a stupid jerk!" - George said while Lockhart took them to the class of History of the Magic (more time of great tedium).

\- I don't know how I managed to admire him at the beginning of the year, I think it's all that white smile... - Said Hydra.

The Gryffindor common room was fuller than usual, after six, no one could move around the castle, so everyone spent their time there.

Hydra was totally dedicated to studying for the final exams, she always cared a lot about her notes, especially potions, even Fred and George looked worried.

\- Finally! - Hydra commented, when he saw the boys studying next to her.

\- I don't know what you're talking about... - Fred said with a laught.

Three days before the first exam, Prof.ª. McGonagall gave another warning at breakfast.

\- I have good news - she said, and the students in the Hall, instead of saying nothing, began to speak.

\- Dumbledore is coming back! - Several students exclaimed with joy.

\- They caught the heir of Slytherin! - A little girl shouted at the Ravenclaw's table.

\- Quidditch games will start over! - Oliver gasped excitedly.

Hydra felt a pang of pain at this, Oliver really loved Quidditch more than he loved her and she hated knowing it.

When the voicing subsided, the teacher said:

\- Prof.ª. Sprout informed me that the mandrakes are finally ready to be harvested. Tonight we can resurrect the pupils who were petrified. It will not be necessary to remind everyone that one of them may be able to tell us who or what attacked them. I am hopeful that this dark year will end with the capture of the gulty.

There was an explosion of cheers. Hydra was deeply relieved not to have to change schools again, though she wondered seriously if this was not the best thing at the moment, she could not bear to see Oliver in the Gryffindor room, looking happier now than when he was with her .

The mood at school was finally one of joy and relief.

The classes had almost no new material, the teachers also seemed happy with what happened.

\- Do you think they'll get to the heir? -Angelina asked during Charms class, which the Professor just left the students talking.

\- I think so,... I for sure hope so anyway...

The friends talked and had fun, until, a little later, echoing in the corridors, they heard the voice of Prof.ª. McGonagall, magically amplified.

"- All the students return immediately to the dormitories of their houses. All the teachers go back to the teachers' room. Immediately, please."

\- Oh my God, what happened now? - Angelina asked with an expression of panic as they were led back to the Gryffindor tower by Percy. It can not be another attack, can it? Not now that everything was finally gettinh back to normal!

-I don't know, I hope not... - Hydra replied, feeling as frightened as her friend right now.

The common room looked smaller npw, so many students, all scared, they paced and wondered about what had happened, Hydra was sitting in an armchair with her eyes fixed on the floor thinking that after feeling so safe again, she now felt the panic that something horrible could have happened.

After what seemed like hours, Professor Minerva finally appeared through the picture hole leading into the Common Room, the room immediately fell silent and everyone looked attentively, Hydra's heart felt like it would explode at any moment so strong it beat.

\- I'm sorry to report that another attack has happened -Minerva said with serious eyes and thin lips of concern. Hundreds of terrified voices came up, everyone wondering how it would have happened.

\- Who was attacked? - Shouted a boy of the sixth year after Professor Minvera asked for silence.

\- Unfortunately a student has been taken into the chamber of secrets, but I can assure you that all the arrangements are being made for her ransom.

More panic voices came out and silence was again requested.

\- Unfortunately our school will have to be closed, I ask you to pack your things immediately the Hogwarts Express will leave tomorrow morning to take you to your homes.

\- Who's the student? - Fred shouted impatiently.

\- Ginny Weasley... - Minerva said with her lips even looking thinner.

Hydra was looking at her open-mouthed friend, it could not be true, not the sweet red-haired girl she had met the first day at Hogwarts, Fred, George, Ron, and Percy seemed too shocked to speak. After much shouting, Professor Minerva withdrew.

Hydra sat down in a corner with Fred, George, Ron, Harry, Angelina, Katie, Alicia, and Lee. The room was still very crowded for what seemed like the longest afternoon of them all along the room, many were crying and saying goodbye. and for a long time they were unable to speak anything. She tried to comfort George, Fred and Ron without success, she did not know how to act or what to say to make the situation a little better.

Percy left the room. He went to send an owl to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, then locked himself in the bedroom.

After a while, near sunset, Fred and George went to bed, because they could not continue to sit still and wait.

\- We'll talk tomorrow - Fred said, pulling away sadly.

Harry and Ron webt away to a corner.

\- I'm going to miss you... - Angelina cried and everyone agreed.

\- I cannot imagine leaving Hogwarts now, not after meeting all of you! - Hydra said with tears running down her face.

\- At least you have friends in another school, you'll be able to have them again - said Lee, who was also very worried about his friends.

\- I longed for this before, but not now ...

Angelina wept again, and Hydra comforted her by saying they would always keep in touch.

After a while, while everyone else was silent, Oliver sat down in the armchair near Hydra's.

\- I wanted to say that all of you... - He seemed to be unable to continue - You were a wonderful team and wonderful friends, I'm going to miss each one of you. - Angelina seemed to be crying even more then.

\- We will too, Oliver, you were a wonderful captain. - Alicia said and Katie and Angelina agreed.

Hydra could not look at Oliver at that moment, she was completely silent, looking at her own shoes.

\- You were something wonderful that happened to me this year, Hydra! I know I was not an ideal boyfriend and we did not end up so well, but I will always remember and thank for everything that happened to us this year.

Hydra could not take it anymore and collapsed in a long, deep cry, Oliver tried to comfort her, but after not being able to, he went out to pack histhings.

Neither of the friends knew what to do or think, so they went upstairs to pack their belongings, while she kept her belongings in the room, Angelina was still crying and Hydra only thought about what Fred and George would be going through, if it was Draco, she would be suffering too.

\- I cannot believe this is happening - Jeniffer said, also packing up her things and crying.

\- I had so many hopes... - Rita finished.

\- I do not want to leave! - Crying the two friends, hugged each other.

Hydra spent a lot of time thinking about what might happen, lying in her bed, until she fell asleep completely.

As in a dream, Hydra woke up startled by Professor Minerva's voice echoing loudly and magically magnified.

\- ALL STUDENTS TO THE MAIN HALL IMMEDIATELY! - None of the girl knew what to think, Minerva's voice seemed happy, not wanting to waste time, they went down in their pajamas to the main hall, there, they found hundreds of students, all in pajamas waiting anxiously to know what would happen .

\- THE HEIR HAS BEEN CAUGHT, GINNY WEASLEY HAS BEEN RESCUED, HOGWARTS WILL NOT CLOSE! - Professor McGonagall shouted, with a happiness that Hydra could never imagine hearing in her voice.

The celebration and shouting was the biggest that she'd ever seen, she pinched herself to see if she was not dreaming and everyone jumped and screamed happily. No one seemed to care about wanting to know how it all happened, just wanted to celebrate and believe that the nightmare was finally over!

\- We're not going to leave, isn't it wonderful? -Angelina shouted, hugging and jumping on top of Hydra, Alicia and Katie who also screamed and jumped in a circle.

Hydra caught sight of Fred and George and jumped on their necks.

\- I'm so glad Ginny's okay, I was so worried. - She said to the twins who smiled.

\- So do we, believe me! I cannot believe this is all over! - Fred said.

Hydra looked and saw Hermione, finally back to normal and once again ran and hugged the girl.

\- I'm so glad you're back! - She said cheerfully, releasing her.

\- Me too! - Hermione said awkwardly.

Throughout the celebration, stories that were Ron Weasley and Harry Potter who saved Ginny and captured Slytherin's heir popped up in every corner.

\- I cannot believe how brave those boys are! - Hydra said animatedly.

It was a party to get into the story, Harry and Ron arrived shortly afterwards, being greeted and embraced by many.

\- I honestly cannot believe that in less than twenty-four hours we went from "hell to heaven" - said Hydra, wrapped in her white silk robe, covering her pajamas and eating some of the banquet offered.

-Yes, it's so strange - said Angelina.

\- It's even weirder not to have done anything, you know?Just listen to what have happened by someone else -Hydra finished.

\- It was the same thing last year, with the Philosopher's Stone, I guess since Harry Potter came to Hogwarts, it was never the same - Lee said, entering into the conversation.

\- Not that this is a bad thing - George said and Lee agreed.

\- Yes, we were in need of some excitement here in this place - Lee said.

\- Yeah, you guys have a lot of fun now! - Said Hydra laughing.

The celebration lasted all night. Hagrid appeared at three-thirty, talking animatedly to Ron and Harry.

-I have some announcements to make - said McGonagall, rising from his seat at the teachers' table, everyone stopped eating nervously and looked closely at the Professor.

\- Due to today's events and great services provided to our school, Ron Weasley and Harry Potter won together, four hundred points for Gryffindor.

Grtffindor students screamed in celebration, celebrating, punching in the air and amusing with the faces of anger of the table of Slytherin, with these points, the house cup was guaranteed by the second consecutive year.

\- And in the others... - continued the Teacher, waiting for the silence of the students of his house - I announce that like a gift of the school, all the final exams are canceled.

Everyone shouted, the whole room jumped and celebrated the best news they could have received in all the years, they were finally free of truth, without proof, they just needed to relax, sit and enjoy the end of the semester in peace.

Another wonderful news was seeing Dumbledore back at the teachers 'table as Hogwarts' headmaster and during the night he announced that Professor Lockhart could not return the following year because he needed to move away to recover his memory. Many teachers took part in the applause that greeted this latest news.

\- Finally, finally! - Fred and George shouted.

\- Are we going to have a decent teacher next year? - Lee asked.

\- I hope so, we really need one... - Hydra said, participating in the celebration, but worried about the teacher's health.

Hydra noticed, after everyone had calmed down, that Oliver spoke cheerfully to his sixth year students, probably excited about the return of Quidditch in the following year.

\- Why don't you talk to him? - George asked, causing Hydra to blush to see that he realized that she was facing her ex boyfriend.

\- Because despite everything, even though I miss him a lot, even though it hurts a little because he broke up with me, I know he was right, I really know and I think it was better this way, we did not belong together anymore, we were not getting along anymore even before it was over...

\- So I can get the list...

\- NO LIST! - Interrupted Hydra.

\- Okay, Okay, it was just a suggestion - said George, laughing.

Dumbledore, after the sun was almost appearing, suggested that all the students go to bed, which was well accepted by the exhausted faces along the ranks of the houses.

Hydra would never forget the magical night she had, came up talking loudly and laughing with friends, everyone wondering what would have happened to Lockhart and excited about the possibility of a wonderful semester finale.

\- I hope he did not really get hurt - Hydra said as they went back to their tower, all following Percy and the other monitors.

The friends did not stay in the common room, everyone went straight to their rooms, even though they wanted to keep talking, they were too excited by everything...

In the bedroom, Laura, Jeniffer and Rita laughed and talked, each taking things off their suitcases.

\- We'll stay! - Jeniffer shouted, jumping up and down.

Hydra replaced her picture frames where they belonged (not hers with Oliver, which she left in the bottom of the chest) and celebrated with the girls, showing some muggle witches songs from her collection until well after sunrise.

\- I think if we do not go to bed now, we will not ever. - Hydra said, seeing on the clock that it was already pasted seven in the morning.

\- I vote not now! -Rita said, laughing, was by far the liveliest of the six.

\- Poor Angelina's already slept - Jeniffer pointed to the bed where the girl slept soundly, on her belly.

\- Let's do the same then... - Said Hydra smiling.

It was easy and good to sleep that day, they were still smiled in their beds, celebrating now in silent, thinking about what they would be now and especially, thinking that they would not have to say goodbye to that place they, and Hydra too now, called home...


	19. See you later, Hogwarts

The following days were a great joy, during the last quarter of the semester, all classes returned normally, except for the defense against the dark arts (more reason for joy).

Hydra received a letter from her devastated mother claiming that Lucius was no longer a Hogwarts governor, and Harry told him the story of Tom Ridley's diary and how his father had left it with Ginny so she could bring it to school, and finally told how he helped Dobby to be set free. Hydra felt more ashamed than ever, ashamed of the monster her father was, ashamed that she had never thought to free Dobby.

\- I'm sorry Harry, I did not know... - She said in a crying voice, looking at the boy one night in the common room after he told her everything that had happened.

\- It was not your fault, it was your father's fault, I believe you didn't know anything about it. - He said.

\- Thank you for what you did for poor Dobby, I cannot believe I'd never thought of it before, of course he wanted to be free, who wouldn't? Even I want to! - She said feeling even more embarrassed.

\- Hydra, maybe you should pay more attention to what happens in your house. - Harry did not said it rudely, but it was like a slap in her face, Hydra really needed to be more attentive, her father was more dangerous than she had ever imagined, she decided that on her next vacation, however torturous it seemed to her, she would stay home with an eye on Luciu's footsteps.

\- I know, I never really cared what was going on there before, but not I'll... Or I'll try to...

\- I know, I imagine and even understand you, but since you're there anyway, maybe you can at least avoid some things, who knows ...

The girl sat in the chair, feeling sad and ashamed, for a long time, until Oliver called her.

\- I think you're probably going to want it back - he said, with the 2001 Nimbus that Hydra gave him for Christmas on his hands.

\- Are you kidding? - The girl asked, glaring at him.

\- No, I ... I just thought ...

\- That it would be nice to give me back a gift that I bought for you with all my love? - She asked, still not beliving on what was happening.

\- That's not... Hydra, no, that's not what I meant, I just... I just thought you... - The boy looked very, very blushed.

\- I know what you thought, Oliver, don't worry, I think I'm nervous about everything... but no, I don't want it back. - Hydra said, trying to calm the voice - it's yours, you can keep it, throw it away, set it on fire, whatever you want! It was a gift and it doens't matter whether I'm dating you or not, it's still yours.

\- I know, thank you so much, I'll ... I'll always remember you with it.

It was strange, part of Hydra wanted to cry, hug Oliver, kiss him maybe... but another, just wanted him to leave, things were definitely not the same anymore.

During Potion classes, Snape remained as rigid as ever, even with the exams canceled, but at the end of a lesson, Hydra was surprised with a request for her to stay in c,ass.

\- Miss Malfoy, your aptitude for potions, despite the house you are in, it was noticed by me. - He spoke as seriously and coldly as ever.

\- Thank you Prof. Snape, you're a great teacher.

\- Maybe it's your blood, your Slytherin ancestor - he continued - I've always thought you were in the wrong house, well, I expect to see more of this talent next year."

Hydra saw that in his harsh manner, Snape tried to praise her, she decided to be brave and ask.

\- Professor Snape, I wanted extra lessons, advanced potions lessons next year, I want to be a potion master, and I would very much like to have you as a mentor... - Hydra spoke quickly and held her breath as she waited for the answer. Snape, who continued with the same cold stare as usual and took a few seconds to speak.

\- I accept nothing less than full dedication from anyone who wants to be instructed by me. - He replied, Hydra did not understand if this was a yes or no, so he decided to ask.

\- Is that a yes? - She asked hopefully.

\- I see you on the next semester, Miss. Malfoy... - Snape said and left, Hydra decided to take that as a yes and left happily in class.

\- Are you glad you're going to take extra class with Professor Snape? - Fred asked, very surprised at lunch, after Hydra told him what happened - I think you'd better go to the hospital wing urgently, youmust have been hit by some perverse curse.

Hydra laughed and replied that she was very happy about it.

\- I honestly cannot understand you, you must have some serious problems. - George said.

After classes, before dinner going up to the Gryffindor tower was surprised by Peter, who stopped in the hall.

\- Hydra, there you are! - He said looking tired.

\- Hi Peter, what happened? - Hydra asked, turning to the boy.

\- Tomorrow we're leaving, and I'm only going to see you next year, I could not wait that long... - He said, a little breathlessly.

\- For what? - Hydra's eyes widened in amazement.

\- You really don't know? You didn't notice anything? - He asked in surprise.

\- What, Peter? You're scaring me... - Hydra said impatiently.

\- I'm completely in love with you, I think since the beginning I was, maybe since the first day I saw you, I never wihed so much for someone to go to Ravenclaw, but even after that not happening, I waited, I didn't want to say anything while you were Oliver's girlfriend, I even sent you that Valentine's Day card, but... - He said it all very fast, and Hydra stared still in astonishment.

\- What card? - She asked, her mouth open with astonishment.

\- The one that made Oliver all jealous for what I've heard, I'm sorry for that by the way... - He said, seeming to make the whole situation very obvious and as she really stopping to think about it, it was! How did she not realize that before? - Hydra? - He asked, seeing that she was not responding.

\- I do not know what to say, I broke up with Oliver not long ago... - She said, thinking that in fact they were not together for almost two months now, but with all events seemed much less - I need some time to think about all this...

\- All right... - He sounded discouraged. - Just know that I'll always be there for you.

Peter was crawling out of his chair when Hydra shouted,

\- Next semester, maybe I will be ready then, I think maybe can be... - She smiled, actually Peter rocked her heart even more when he smiled the way he was doing now, showing his wonderfully white teeth and the wind shaking his long hair.

\- Next semester... - He repeated, smiling and walking away.

Sooner than she could guess, it was time to go home on the Hogwarts Express, Hydra was dividing her time between the cabin with Angelina, Alicia, Katie and Lee and the one with Fred, George, Ron, Harry, Hermione and Ginny, where she played exploding snaps, and they burned Fred and George's last filibuster firework, and also trained how to disarm each other with spells.

\- Hydra, come visit us this summer, I'm sure Mom and Dad will love to meet you - said George.

\- I'll try, I promise, I really want to meet the famous Burrow. - Hydra said laughing and then disarming Jorge.

They were almost at King's Cross when Harry asked Ginny something.

\- Ginny — what did you see Percy doing, that he didn't wantyou to tell anyone?

\- Oh, that - Ginny said between giggles. -Well... Percy has a girlfriend.

Fred dropped a stack of books on George's head.

-What?"

\- It's that Ravenclaw prefect, Penelope Clearwater, -said Ginny. That's who he was writing to all last summer. He's been meetingher all over the school in secret. I walked in on them kissing in anempty classroom one day. He was so upset when she was — youknow — attacked. You won't tease him, will you? - she added to her brothers.

\- Wouldn't dream of it - said Fred, who was looking very, very happy.

\- Definitely not - said George, sniggering.

The Hogwarts Express slowed and finally stopped, Hydra withdrew and said goodbye to Fred and George, promising to write to them and that she would try to visit them and soon afterwards said goodbye to the rest of her friends.

\- Write me, please! - Angelina said giving Hydra a strong hug.

\- Yes, and so do you to me, okay?

As he stepped out of the car, she was stopped by Pucey, who spoke to Hydra after months without looking at her.

\- Hey, Malfoy, plans for the summer?- He asked casually, as if that situation were completely normal.

\- Why are you talking to me? - Hydra asked dryly.

\- Well, was I not supposed to? - The boy snorted.

\- After months?

\- I've been thinking, I think it's time we get together, don't you think? -Pucey put Hydra against the wall and came close to where she was.

\- What are you talking about? - Asked the girl, frightened, trying to break free from him.

\- You know, Hydra, do not play the fool! We had that kiss earlier in the year and I... well... I... - He said, a little angrier, cornering Hydra in a corner.

\- Adrian, let me ...

\- Your mother said...

\- MY MOTHER WHAT? - Hydra asked, staring unbelievingly at the boy who was now moving away.

\- Nothing, she...

\- Have you been talking to my mother? You're her spy, aren't you? -Now Hydra was facing the boy, intimidating him.

\- I don't know what... we only talked on your birthday...

\- Get out of here, seriously, get out! And do not talk to me again, please! - said Hydra pulling away and leaving him standing alone in the hallway.

Hydra looked for Draco and soon afterwards the two of them found their parents who were waiting with the same constant disgusted look for everyone else. Hydra did not want to imagine the summer that awaited her, just wanted to think that soon she would be back at Hogwarts.

\- I missed you so much! - Narcisa said embracing herchildren.

To avoid a scene at the station, Hydra decided she would talk about Pucey with her at home.

\- Let's go home - Lucius said dryly.

And together they went to the place Hydra most hated in the world, it would be a long summer...


End file.
